Imparable
by V-Nazar
Summary: Akane, hay mujeres que pasan toda la vida buscando lo que tienen tú y Ranma. Aunque sea sentirlo por una vez. Es como un fuego, uno que todo el mundo puede ver, deberías de sentirte afortunada hermanita. Es imparable.
1. Capitulo 1: Indecisión

**Bueno primer capitulo de esta locura, me tomo mas de lo previsto sacar el primer cap debido a retrasos con otro Fic que estoy escribiendo de momento. Esta semana sera de prueba crucial para ver si puedo mantener este ritmo de dos Fics a la vez, pero bueno si no se intenta nunca se sabrá, y odio quedarme sin saber cosas así que ahí vamos.**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento** **. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Indecisión**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó viendo el techo de la habitación mientras intentaba enfocar mejor su vista, le costaba un poco pues estaba bastante oscuro. Intentaba recordar en donde estaba y como había llegado ahí. Escucho el sonido del viento a su derecha y movió lentamente su cabeza para ver su escritorio mientras intentaba salir de ese estado de duerme vela en el que se encontraba. Su ventana estaba abierta y la cortina ondeaba sobre el escritorio suavemente mecida por el viento que entraba a través de ella junto con el sonido de los grillos y el aroma a tierra mojada.

Se sentía agotada, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera o ardiera, como si una gran fuerza hubiera caído sobre ella robando todas sus energías, así como magullando su cuerpo. Volteo ahora su vista hacia sí misma y vio que yacía desnuda sobre su cama, sus pechos estaban expuestos pues una sábana la cubría apenas a la altura de la cintura y un brazo reposaba sobre su estómago casi a la altura de sus pechos.

Se tensó al instante al ver esa imagen, y eso termino de despertarla por completo. Empujo el brazo hacia un lado asustada y se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello rápidamente olvidándose del dolor debido a la impresión. Vio que el brazo pertenecía a una figura que yacía en su cama a su lado durmiendo boca abajo muy plácidamente y que ni se inmuto cuando aventó su brazo lejos de ella. Tenía un cabello negro azabache que terminaba en una larga trenza que caía sobre su ancha, bien marcada y musculada espalda. Noto que la espalda de ese chico estaba arañada, tenía marcas, cortes y unos hilillos de sangre seca que caían sobre sus hombros pues al parecer le habían enterrado las uñas con tanta fuerza que le habían hecho daño. Recorrió con su mirada un hilillo que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda y abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese abultado trasero desnudo, era grande, firme y musculoso. " _Madre del amor hermoso_ " pensó y sintió el calor subir hasta agolpar toda su cara, subió la sabana hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro que seguro parecía un tomate.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso viéndolo hasta que se movió incomoda sobre la cama por culpa del calor que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento noto las dolencias de su propio cuerpo una vez más. Le dolía la espalda, sus piernas estaban algo golpeadas, su cadera ni hablar, parecía que se había descolocado y vuelto a colocar en algún momento. Luego en sus brazos noto moretones en ambos antebrazos como marcas de manos que le habían tomado con fuerza, y por ultimo su entre pierna, sentía un ardor y un dolor punzante por momentos.

Y ahí fue cuando todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar y recordó lo que había pasado en esa habitación, su habitación. Recordó que el chico de la trenza, Ranma, era el que yacía dormido a su lado con esa espalda arañada y ese trasero desnudo al aire. Esas marcas las había hecho ella con sus manos y sus uñas. Y recordó que ese dolor en su entre pierna, así como en todo su cuerpo, era producto de lo que habían hecho ambos esa tarde.

" _No, no, no_ " pensó " _¿Que me has hecho Ranma?"_ la furia comenzó a apoderarse de su ser y de sus manos. El aura roja comenzó a extenderse crispando los bellos de su cuello y su cabello. Como era posible que estuviera dormido ahí plácidamente después de lo que había hecho. " _Este maldito estúpido y pervertido_ " pensó y cuando disponía a tomarlo de la trenza para aventarlo desnudo por la ventana se detuvo. Recordó que ella también era una pervertida. Eso no había sido solo culpa de él, ella también había participado en eso gustosa y no se había negado a nada. En su mano todavía estirada vio manchas de sangre en sus uñas, las que había enterrado en la espalda de Ranma cuando no pudo contralar su cuerpo culpa de un orgasmo tan intenso que al volver a recordarlo en su mente hizo que se estremeciera una vez más culpa de un escalofrió que comenzó desde su espalda hasta terminar en su corinilla. Sintió calor y un poco de humedad en su entrepierna y se regañó mentalmente por ser una pervertida también.

"Brooom"

Un trueno resonó iluminando toda la habitación. Akane se sobresaltó un poco por el sonido y ahogo un grito. En ese instante pudo ver mejor el desastre que era su cuarto, ropa tirada por todos lados, su uniforme roto y rasgado al igual que la camisa china de Ranma. La pared estaba hundida, tenía marcas de manos y el croquis de su espalda donde Ranma la había aprisionado con fuerza, el ropero estaba roto y hecho trisas en el piso y su cama se tambaleaba pues seguro más de alguna pata estaba floja.

" _Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_ hizo memoria para recordar los eventos de esa semana. Los que desencadenaron todo en lo que termino en ellos dos desnudos sobre la cama de su habitación. Hizo memoria y volvió exactamente varios días atrás.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Papa, tío les traje un poco de té. – dijo amablemente Kasumi posándolo sobre le mesita de la sala mientras el resto desayunaba tranquilamente.

– Si, muchas gracias Kasumi ya vamos a terminar. – dijo Genma alegremente, sonaba que estaba casi seguro de su victoria en esa partida de Go.

– ¡Jaque Mate! – dijo Soun enérgicamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no puede ser cierto! – dijo Genma sorprendido. – ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

– ¡Oiga Saotome es usted un tramposo! – dijo Soun molesto.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – pregunto Genma ofendido.

– ¡Es la verdad! – respondió Soun. – ¡Yo gane limpiamente!

– ¡Ah eso no es verdad! – dijo ahora Genma. – ¡Mire que sucio esta esté tablero!

– ¡Usted se pasa todo el tiempo haciendo trampa! – continuo Soun.

– ¡No quiero seguir jugando con usted! – dijo ahora Genma ofendido. – ¡Es un tramposo!

– ¡Me voy! ¡No volveré a jugar con usted! – dijo Soun levantándose para encarar a Genma.

Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente mientras sus padres discutían. Nabiki ya estaba harta de los gritos, para su fortuna ya había terminado su plato así que se levantó para agarrar sus cosas e irse de ahí.

– Yo me voy. – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta a toda prisa.

– ¡Hasta luego! – la despidió amablemente Kasumi.

Ranma y Akane vieron el reloj y se apresuraron a comer más rápido para no llegar tarde otra vez. Akane termino primero y cogió sus cosas para luego apremiar a Ranma.

– ¡Vámonos Ranma! – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

– ¡Ya voy! ¡Deja de apresurarme! – respondió molesto el chico el de la trenza. Ambos salieron corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela.

– ¡Adiós! ¡Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeee! – grito extrañamente el maestro Happosai como si de una despedida se tratase.

Ranma y Akane corrían por las calles camino a la escuela. Aunque habían pasado casi dos años y medio desde que Ranma había llegado a Nerima, esa costumbre nunca se perdía. Y siguiendo con las costumbres, Ranma iba corriendo sobre la verja que dividía la calle, del canal con agua y Akane le seguía abajo por la calle principal.

Doblaron a la izquierda y al final de la calle ya divisaban la escuela. De lejos Ranma pudo ver al director Kuno, riendo mientras miraba su reloj contando los escasos segundos que faltaban para que la sonara la campana.

– Je, je, je esta vez no lo lograran. ¡My dear kids! – rio mientras mantenía la mano sobre la reja del portón de la escuela.

– ¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso este señor nunca se cansa? – se quejó Ranma aumentando la velocidad. Faltaban treinta segundos para que la campana sonara y calculaba que de dos buenos saltos podía llegar al otro lado sin ningún problema y hasta con tiempo de sobra para darle su merecido al director Kuno. Cuando disponía a hacerlo noto que Akane se había quedado muy atrás, " _Vaya, o ella está más lenta o yo me volví muy rápido_ ".

– Je, je, je ya no les dará tiempo de llegar así que para que mantener esta reja abierta. – sentencio el hombre comenzando a empujarla antes de que sonora la campana. – ¡Lets close it!

– ¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada! – dijo una chica a espaldas del director lanzando una espátula hacia su mano para que soltará la reja.

– ¡Auch! – se quejó el director sobándose la mano. Ukyo lanzo más espátulas para hacerlo retroceder y que no volviese a intentarlo. – ¿What?

– Genial. – dijo Ranma antes de retroceder y saltar hacia Akane para tomarla entre sus brazos e irse con ella hacia la escuela. – Vamos Akane, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

– Ranma. – susurro la chica al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico tomarla y elevarla como si no pesará nada.

Akane se sonrojo al sentirse acunada contra el cuerpo de Ranma. Luego su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir la adrenalina del salto y lo elevado que estaban del suelo. El calor del cuerpo del chico era agradable y la manera en que la sostenía la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

Justo como Ranma había calculado de dos saltos llego al otro lado del portón con Akane entre sus brazos. Levanto la vista y vio que incluso tenía diez segundos de sobra, " _Ja, fue fácil_ " pensó el chico sonriendo de manera socarrona.

– Ya verán my childrens, esto no se quedará así. – dijo el director Kuno huyendo por un agujero secreto dentro de un árbol cerca de la entrada. – Esa trenza será cortada algún día ja, ja, ja, ja!

– ¡Vuelva aquí cobarde! – grito Ukyo al ver que el hombre no la quiso enfrentar.

Ranma escucho el grito de Ukyo y la vio con una sonrisa.

– Gracias Ukyo, eres la mejor. – la agradeció Ranma por la ayuda que la chica les brindo. Akane noto la amabilidad del chico con la cocinera y sintió el enojo apoderarse de ella. No eran sus simples celos, la chica les había ayudado y se lo agradecía. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que Ukyo había actuado mal hacia unos días.

No entendía como el chico podía estar tan tranquilo y sonriente después que Ukyo participara junto a Shampoo y Kodashi en esa jugarreta para arruinar el día de su boda. ¿Es que acaso de verdad estaba agradecido porque ellas hubieran interrumpido ese día? " _Seguramente es eso, este cobarde quiere seguir jugando con todas_ " pensó la chica sintiendo la ira subir lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro " _Pero conmigo no_ ".

– ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? – pregunto Akane molesta empujando a Ranma para que la soltara. – Déjame ir pervertido, no necesito que me cargues a ningún lado.

– ¡¿Que rayos pasa contigo?! – se quejó Ranma bajándola con cuidado. – Aparte de boba eres una mal agradecida.

– ¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras! ¡Perfectamente podía llegar a la escuela por mí misma a tiempo! – le reprocho Akane mientras alisaba su falda y se quitaba el polvo con las manos.

– Si claro. ¿Hace cuánto que no practicas artes marciales? – le inquirió Ranma para picarle el orgullo. – Te has vuelto tan lenta que seguro hasta Gosunkugi te ganaría en una carrera.

– ¡¿Quieres apostar inútil?! – le pregunto Akane ya con los nervios crispados. – ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que practico o no?

– Es eso o estas mas gorda. – respondió Ranma mientras le sacaba la lengua.

–¡¿Ah sí?! – pregunto Akane antes sembrarlo en suelo enterrando la cabeza de Ranma en la tierra de un rápido y certero golpe. Le había hecho enojar tanto que como siempre, había sacado una fuerza y una velocidad sobre humanas, a tal punto que Ranma no fue capaz de esquivar el golpe a tiempo. – ¡Cretino!

– Ya calma chicos. – intento tranquilizar Ukyo. – Lograron entrar a tiempo y eso es lo que importa. ¿No es así Ran-chan? – acto seguido la chica jalo con fuerza a Ranma para desenterrar su cabeza del piso. Luego se guindo con fuerza del brazo de Ranma.

– S…sí, sí. – tartamudeo Ranma mareado y confundido por la fuerza del golpe.

Akane reparo mejor en ella en ese momento y noto que Ukyo volvía a vestir de manera femenina. Arreglada con el uniforme de las chicas de la escuela, un cintillo en el pelo y su infaltable espátula en su espalda. Akane podía jurar que hasta traía un poco de maquillaje, pero no quiso quedarse para averiguarlo. La escena solo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y en cualquier segundo podría moler a golpes a Ranma ahí mismo si seguía presenciando eso.

– Si, si, claro. – dijo Akane con desgana poniendo marcha hacia el interior de la escuela con pasos de gorila al momento que la campana comenzaba a sonar. " _Ash como lo detesto, esto es el colmo_ ".

 **R** **&** **A**

Luego de ese episodio nada más empezar el día. Ranma paso con Ukyo casi todo el día de clases. Le irritaba el verlos pasar por aquí y por halla, sobre todo porque el murmullo de la boda fallida estaba apenas comenzando. Y ese idiota se paseaba por todo el colegio con Ukyo colgada del brazo. Si a eso se le añadía que Ukyo volvía a lucir femenina y atractiva para todos los chicos de la escuela, cosa que no podía importarle menos, pero llamaba la atención haya donde estuviese con Ranma por ende le irritaban esos pequeños murmullos de sobre manera.

Akane se dirigía al árbol en el que solía sentarse con sus amigas. Dio la vuelta al colegio y se dirigió por la parte trasera. Una vez estuvo cerca escucho las voces de sus amigas. Las escucho conversando y se disponía a saludar cuando puso atención a lo que decían.

– ¿Lo has visto? – pregunto Yuka en voz baja.

– Si y quién no. Si es un descarado. Pobre Akane. – respondió Sayuri. – Lo que tiene que aguantar.

– A veces pienso que su relación es muy bonita, pero luego vienen estas cosas y me parece que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Akane. – comento Yuka en un tono más normal.

– Shh, no hables en voz alta que podría oírte. – dijo Sayuri viendo a ambos lados. – No la he visto por aquí, pero en cualquier momento podría aparecer.

– Si, si ya se. – dijo ahora Yuka bajando nuevamente la voz. – Solo nos toca apoyarla luego de lo que paso en su boda debe de estar muy triste.

– Si, tienes razón. – dijo solemne Sayuri. – Espero un día ella se decida a dejarlo ir, porque puede que termine sola y aburrida si espera toda la vida a ese sin vergüenza.

Akane dio media vuelta y se alejó del árbol en silencio. Sin quererlo las palabras de Yuka y Sayuri habían hecho algo de mella en su interior. Siempre era Ranma el que lograba herirla con su comportamiento, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que talvez las chicas tenían razón. Tal vez esa relación no tenía ningún futuro. Si atravesaron una aventura increíble y aun así Ranma andaba con Ukyo guindada de su brazo mientras ella le observaba molesta desde la distancia. Tendría que replantearse un poco que hacer con su relación y si eso era lo que de verdad quería.

No podía pasar toda la vida peleando con él. Luego pensó en que hubiera pasado si de verdad se hubieran casado, que tal si tal vez las prometidas de Ranma no se hubieran entrometido ese día. Sin duda su corazón se hubiese sentido peor si el hombre al cual Ukyo estaba dando de comer en ese momento fuera su marido y no su prometido. Seguro estaría ahí dándole unos dos que tres golpes, pero no podía hacer eso toda la vida. Ella y Ranma se hubiesen condenado a una existencia más difícil y triste.

Se fue al salón dubitativa y en silencio pensando en su futuro y sobre qué era lo mejor. Sentada y sola sobre su pupitre vio las lecciones escritas en el pizarrón. Pronto saldrían de la secundaria y era un momento crucial en la vida de cualquier joven. Uno en el cual debían elegir qué hacer con su futuro y su destino. Sin duda decidir si seguir prometida a Ranma o no ahora había entrado en su lista de qué hacer. Su amor era indudable, pero por esa misma razón no podía ser egoísta.

Tenía la leve noción de las palabras de Ranma en el fondo de su cabeza, pero y si se equivocaba, y si de verdad el no dijo eso, y si solo era una loca fantasía de una joven desesperada y enamorada al borde de la muerte. Esa posibilidad existía y ahora cobraba más fuerzas que nunca. De ser eso cierto, no podía obligar a Ranma a amarla, por el mismo hecho que no sería feliz con una mujer violenta, fea y marimacho. Si ella lo amaba de verdad debía dejarlo ir y que fuera feliz con quien el quisiera ya fuese Kodashi, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar ese nombre, Ukyo, la sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación o…Shampoo, la preocupación dio paso a un gesto de ira y rabia.

La tarde cayo en Nerima mientras Akane disponía a irse harta de todo y de todos. Quería que ese día se terminara los mas rápido posible. Así que camino ignorando por vez numero mil a Ukyo y Ranma que estaban platicando en el salón cuando la clase ya había terminado.

– Entonces en el aire yo le dije que no me derrotaría tan fácil y me tire sobre el asestando el golpe de la victoria. – narraba el chico con una sonrisa de galán e inflando el pecho orgulloso y ególatra.

– ¡Eso suena tan varonil Ran-chan! – dijo Ukyo aplaudiendo como una boba.

Akane rodo los ojos y salió rápidamente del salón.

Ranma noto la falda de Akane girar y salir con rapidez del salón, así que guardo sus cosas y salió detrás de ella.

– ¡Ran-chan! ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Ukyo al ver al chico salir sin siquiera despedirse.

– Lo siento, ya es tarde Ukyo. Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió el chico saliendo del salón.

Miro a ambos lados, pero no había ni seña de Akane. " _Vaya que es rápida cuando quiere"_ pensó. Corrió a toda prisa por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Se dirigió a su casillero por sus zapatos y vio que Akane salía con rapidez del lugar.

– ¡Akane! – le llamo el chico mientras se dirigía a su casillero para recoger sus cosas.

– Adiós chicas hasta mañana. – se despidió Akane de Yuka y Sayuri ignorando por completo a Ranma.

" _Demonios que hice ahora_ " se preguntó el chico sin comprender la indiferencia de Akane.

Se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo tras ella hasta que le alcanzo justo afuera del portón de la escuela.

Se plantó frente a ella de un salto causando que la chica saltase hacia atrás sorprendida en posición de combate.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la Akane cortante y a la defensiva.

– ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa ahora? – pregunto Ranma visiblemente molesto.

– No me pasa nada. No debiste dejar sola a Ukyo. – respondió Akane con molestia.

– Vamos Akane. No me digas que estás celosa. – dijo Ranma con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

– ¡Ja! Ya quisieras. Por mi puedes andar abrazado con quien te de la gana. – respondió Akane dejando la guardia de lado para seguir su camino.

– Pues no parece. – dijo Ranma cuando la chica pasaba a su lado. – ¿Por qué estas molesta entonces?

– ¡Ran-Chan! – escucharon a Ukyo llamarle de lejos.

– Te busca tu prometida. – dijo Akane dejando a Ranma de lado.

"Fush, fush"

Akane escucho que dos objetos rompían el viento con fuerza y velocidad. Quiso reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta unos brazos grandes y fuertes ya la habían tomado de la cintura para sujetarla con fuerza y elevarla en los aires.

Dos cuchillos se enterraron en la calle haciendo un ruido seco mientras cientos de pétalos de rosas negras caían suavemente bañando la avenida. Al momento que se escuchaba una estridente y estrambótica carcajada.

– ¡Ohjojojojojo! – rio Kodashi cayendo con gracia en la calle mientras agitada su cinta de la cual salían los pétalos.

– ¡Kodashi la rosa negra! – dijo Akane siseando el nombre de la loca hermana de Kuno Tatewaki.

Ranma cayo ágilmente unos metros lejos de los cuchillos y fijo su vista en Kodashi con cara de enfado.

– ¿Se puede saber que preten…

– ¿Y a ti quien te llamo? – pregunto Ukyo parada desde el portón interrumpiendo al chico.

– ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de los movimientos de mi futuro esposo? – respondió Kodashi con otra pregunta. – ¡Oh Ranma mi amor!

" _Y así empieza_ " pensó Akane rodando los ojos al ver que Ukyo lentamente sacaba su espátula de la espalda preparándose para combatir. En el segundo que iba a pedirle a Ranma que le soltara sintió que nuevamente se movían por los aires.

– ¡Gracias Ukyo eres la mejor! – grito Ranma desde lo aires.

– ¡Espera Ran-chan! – grito la chica intentando seguirlo, pero en ese instante un látigo se enredó en su espátula.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas zorra? – pregunto Kodashi. – Tu ya tuviste a mi adorado futuro esposo toda la tarde, ahora me toca a mí.

– ¿Nos estuviste espiando? – pregunto Ukyo algo perturbada por la actitud enferma de Kodashi.

– ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de los movimientos de mi futuro esposo? – pregunto Kodashi una vez más.

– ¡Eso ya lo dijiste! – grito Ukyo lanzando hacia ella con su espátula.

A lo lejos Ranma alcanzo a ver como Ukyo y Kodashi comenzaban a luchar frente al portón del colegio.

" **Ring, Ring"**

Estaba a punto de doblar una esquina cuando escucho el indiscutible sonido de la bicicleta de Shampoo. Que de alguna forma sintió las auras de batalla de sus otros dos contrincantes y estaba por hacer su aparición.

Ranma se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol y espero a que la chica pasara en silencio.

– ¿Se pued…

– Shhh. – Ranma le tapó la boca a Akane que iba a preguntarle porque diablos se habia detenido. En ese momento Akane vio pasar Shampoo con su bicicleta a toda prisa en dirección a donde estaban Ukyo y Kodashi. Se calló de mala gana posando su mirada en otro lado y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

– Uff estuvo cerca. – dijo Ranma aliviado una vez vio que la amazona se habia perdido en la lejanía.

– ¿Pues bajarme? – le pidió Akane todavía molesta. – Puedo caminar yo sola, y encima si sigues cargándome nunca hare ejercicio por mi cuenta.

– Ni que quisiera cargarte. – replico Ranma molesto. – Tienes razón te hace falta caminar para que bajes unos kilos.

Akane le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que la rama en la que estaban se rompió.

– ¡Aaaaah! – grito la chica cerrando los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego. En vez de un golpe, sintió caer sobre algo blando bajo ella y cuando los abrió noto que estaba encima de Ranma. El chico al parecer habia girado en el aire evitando que ella hiciera contacto con el piso, poniendo su espalda, aunque la posición comenzó a enfurecerla.

– Ran…ma. – dijo Akane entre dientes mientras su aura comenzaba a incrementarse.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió dos bultos suaves pegados a su cara. Akane habia caído con sus pechos sobre la cara de Ranma pues el chico habia evitado la caída, pero no habia calculado bien su posición.

– ¡Akane yo lo siento! – se excusó el chico deslizando su cara lentamente más arriba.

– ¿Ah sí? – dijo la Akane con el puño cerrado al igual que sus ojos.

– ¡Akane! ¡Espera déjame explicarte! – comenzó a disculparse el chico al ver que la chica se ponía de pie y lo tomaba a él de la camisa con fuerza. – ¡Fue un error de cálculo!

Akane lo levanto con una fuerza sorprendente. – ¡PUES YO CALCULO QUE IRAS A CAER EN CHINA! – grito antes de mandarlo a volar por los aires de una patada.

– ¡Fue un accidenteeeeeeeee! – se escuchó gritar al chico hasta que se perdió en el cielo dejando un pequeño destello.

– Pervertido. – susurro la chica mientras se sacudía las manos del polvo. Busco su maletín y se aliso la falda para buscar la salida del terreno baldío donde coincidentemente casi siempre acababan alguna pelea o desencuentro.

– ¡Ran-Chan! –

– ¡Ranma mi amor! –

– ¡Airen! –

Escucho las voces de las dos prometidas y la insistente demente a sus espaldas.

– ¿Dónde está? Akane. – pregunto Ukyo.

– ¡Si, no esconder a Airen chica violenta! – exigió Shampoo.

– ¡Habla ya plebeya! – dijo Kodachi lanzando un latigazo que Akane de detuvo con la muñeca.

– ¿Ven ese puntito brillante? – les pregunto Akane en modo de respuesta mientras señalaba el puntito que cada vez se hacía más difícil de localizar. – Síganlo y donde caiga pues lo ahí lo encontraran.

Luego se zafó de la cinta de Kodachi tirando de su brazo con fuerza, para luego dirigirse la salida.

– Bueno creo que es el momento para decidir que lo buscara. – dijo Ukyo viendo a sus otras dos rivales.

– Ya te dije que es mi turno. Tú lo tuviste toda la tarde. – dijo Kodachi. – La plebeya y esta vulgar china ya lo tuvieron por mucho tiempo cuando se lo llevaron quien sabe a dónde, a hacer quien sabe qué.

– ¡Ja! ¡Airen pasarla bien con Shampoo! – dijo Shampoo elevando su rostro con un gesto de orgullo. – Fue como luna de miel

– Él dijo que había ido en una aventura en busca del Nanichuan. – dijo Ukyo recordando lo que le conto Ranma en la tarde luego de que ella le insistiera en decirle a donde se habían perdido por tanto tiempo.

– Eso ser cierto…pero también paso otra cosa. – dijo Shampoo levantando las cejas de manera seductora.

– ¡Mientes maldita zorra vulgar! – dijo Kodachi saltando lejos de las otras dos para ponerse en posición de combate. Algo que las otras dos también hicieron y se pusieron en posición de combate.

– Claro que no. – se defendió Shampoo. – Airen incluso pidió ver mi "cuerpazo" desnudo.

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?! – dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

– ¡Akane! ¡¿Es eso cierto?! – pregunto Ukyo. – ¿Akane?

Las tres voltearon a ver a su alrededor y notaron que la peli azul ya no estaba en el terreno baldío quien sabe desde hace cuánto.

– Akane. – susurro Ukyo.

 **R** **&** **A**

En la distancia tres figuras, una alta y dos pequeñas con capuchas observaban el combate de las tres prometidas. Vieron cómo una cuarta chica se había marchado corriendo hacia unos segundos alejándose del combate. Reconocieron que era Akane y decidieron que no era importante detenerla, al menos no en ese momento.

– Entonces ¿Son esas dos? – pregunto la figura alta.

– Si, siempre molestando. – dijo una de las figuras pequeñas.

– ¿Y la que se acaba de marchar es Akane? – pregunto ahora la figura alta.

– Si, ¿Quieres que la detengamos? – pregunto la segunda figura pequeña.

– No, a ella será mejor darle la noticia sin tanto alboroto. – dijo la figura alta ahora. – Es la prometida oficial de momento, y será prudente hablar con su familia para que sepa qué su compromiso tendrá que acabar.

– Excelente. Creo que llegamos en el momento justo. – dijo la segunda de las pequeñas figuras. – Tener dos de tres me parece muy bien.

– Si, bueno sería tres de tres porque será una sorpresa para ella también. – dijo la primera pequeña figura.

– Pero una grata sorpresa. Eso es seguro. – dijo la segunda pequeña figura ahora mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– Bien, creo que es momento de intervenir antes que alguna se marche o pierda el combate. – dijo la figura alta. – Espérenme aquí.

– Pero…

– ¡Nada de peros! – regaño la figura alta a las dos figuras pequeñas.

– Bien. – susurraron ambas al unísono con pesar y temor.

Al instante salto y se paró en medio del terreno baldío donde las tres prometidas estaban combatiendo. Ukyo se disponía golpear a Shampoo con su espátula en la espalda, pero la figura lo detuvo con un dedo para después desprendérselo de las manos y mandarlo a volar para quedar ensartado en una pared del terreno, luego Kodachi, aunque sorprendida por esa intervención no se amínalo y le tiro unas cintas para apresarle las muñecas, pero la figura los corto con una rapidez pasmosa y estas se hicieron trisas en el aire, por ultimo Shampoo al ver que esa figura le daba la espalda y estaba distraída con su competencia salto para golpearla con sus bomboris, pero se dio vuelta en un segundo y de dos puñetazos los hizo trizas.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio las tres prometidas saltaron hacia atrás viendo que ese rival nuevo que salió de la nada tenía una fuerza y una velocidad increíbles.

– ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? – preguntaron las tres al unísono.

La figura alta se quitó la capucha y la tiro al suelo, revelando el rostro de una hermosa mujer voluptuosa de cabello violeta. Era de facciones finas, y un cutis bello e impoluto, unos labios rojos y carnosos y unos ojos azules como el cielo.

– ¡Ah no! ¡Otra prometida no! – dijo Ukyo al ver a la bella mujer que se posó ante ella.

– Esta plebeya es fuerte. – admitió Kodachi viendo el extremo de su cinta hecha trizas. – ¿Aunque no estás un poco mayor para mi Ranma-Sama?

– ¡Cierto señora! ¿Qué no le da vergüenza? – reclamo Ukyo al notar que era una mujer adulta.

Shampoo cayo de culo y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared como si quisiera salir huyendo de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– Ma…ma…ma…ma… ¿Madre? – susurro Shampoo llevándose una mano al pecho.

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí mis chiquillos. Nos vemos el próximo domingo si todo sale bien, esta historia no sera muy larga pero si intensa asi que disfrutemos.**

 **Mi recomendación de la semana es "The Last Jedi" chicos solo véanla...decirles lo que sea que venga de la película seria spolearlos y no seria justo. Star Wars: A New Hope fue una de las primeras películas que vi en VHS y logramos obtener después de la guerra, aunque entendía muy poco en ese momento (no estaba subtitulada) mentiría si no les dijera que la vi cientos de veces (era el único VHS que teníamos durante mucho tiempo) fue el primer maestro de Ingles (el segundo fueron los videojuegos) que tuve y un gran motivador para aprender otros idiomas. Quería saber de ese mundo todo lo que podía y el lenguaje no podía ser una barrera. Si nacieron en los 90 o 80 sabrán amarla.**

 **Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Momento Justo

**Bueno chicos penúltimo Domingo del año, espero disfruten este cap tanto como yo disfrute** **escribiéndolo** **. S** **in mas pues les dejo el cap y les pido que critiquen y comenten. Gracias por Leerme.**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento** **. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Momento justo**

– ¡Aaaaaaah! –

"Boooom"

El chico cayo de cabeza dentro de una tienda de cajas de madera.

– ¡Ayayayai! – se quejó el chico de dolor mientras se levantaba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. – Tenía que ser, por que no pude aterrizar en una fábrica de colchones.

El chico se levantó y busco la salida de la fábrica que afortunadamente parecía abandonada. Una vez afuera puso rumbo a su hogar antes de que cualquiera de sus locas prometidas le diera alcance. Muchas veces pasaba que a las pocas cuadras de algún lugar de aterrizaje se encontraba a una o dos de ellas peleando sobre quien le ayudaría a curarse sus heridas.

Habian pasado casi dos años desde que había llegado a Nerima y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Bueno, con la diferencia de que estuvo a punto de casarse con Akane hacia un par de días, nada parecía ser distinto. Bueno, tal vez le tenía que agregar que le había confesado a su prometida sus verdaderos y más profundos sentimientos, por lo de mas todo era lo mismo. Bueno, tenía que admitir que su relación con la chica a nivel de confianza había crecido muchísimo…tal vez era hora de admitir que si, las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Recordó el dia que llego al Dojo Tendo siendo cargado por su padre mientras él estaba convertido en una linda pelirroja. Su relación había empezado terriblemente mal, con él inconsciente en la sala de la casa con una mesa sobre su espalda cortesía de su linda y mas reciente prometida. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que un día no podría imaginar su vida sin ella, seguramente él se hubiese reído en su cara de la manera más exagerada posible.

Pero sin duda ahora no había un futuro en el cual no la viera ella junto a él. Solo que eso era el problema, Akane era una mujer muy testaruda y agresiva pero también muy buena y desinteresada. Notaba que ella se preocupaba por él y le protegía, así como él a ella, pero quien le aseguraba que eso no era por una mera amistad. Akane podía ser una mujer muy ingenua y algo lenta por no decir densa, y siempre esperaba lo mejor de los demás. No faltaba más que decir que muchas veces había ayudado o cooperado con sus otras prometidas para ayudarlas a salir de problemas. ¿Y si eso era lo que regía muchas veces su buen comportamiento hacia él?, una simple amistad que el confundió con amor. No, no podía recibir tal humillación eso sería impensable e inconcebible, sobre todo si quería demostrar que él era un hombre entre los hombres.

Era cierto que ella había aceptado ser desposada por él, pero luego se enteró de que ella lo hizo por ayudarle a conseguir el agua de Nannichuan y ayudarle con su problema. Había que agregarle a eso que era una mujer honorable y no faltaba a su palabra, tal vez quería honrar a su padre como era debido y lo acepto porque vio que en él había un buen amigo. ¿Amor?, tal vez eso no iba incluido dentro de todo, y el que ella le tuviera lastima o le viera como a alguien a quien debía ayudar como al pobre iluso de Ryoga o al imbécil amnésico de Shinnosukke, no, eso jamás.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante su confesión. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho en ese momento desesperado donde creía que la luz de la vida abandonaba los ojos de su prometida. Le había confesado su amor, uno que había negado, que había ignorado, y contra el que había luchado pero que irremediablemente había perdido por knockout. Ella había escuchado eso y aunque él lo negó categóricamente, estaba seguro que Akane sabía muy en el fondo que eso había pasado, y aun así ella no le devolvió esas palabras, lo que lo hacía pensar que el sentimiento no era reciproco, era muy claro y le dolía bastante tanto en su orgullo como en su corazón.

Mientras andaba dubitativo y con algo de fortuna llego al dojo Tendo. Sabía que tenía que buscar a Akane, el último incidente no podía quedarse así, sobre todo porque ella pensaba él era un pervertido. No iba negar que había disfrutado un poco el contacto con los pechos de la chica, algo que no le diría nunca, también noto que habían crecido un poco en base a la última vez los toco por accidente. Esa madrugada el estaba en su cuarto y cuando disponía a marcharse noto que su pierna se había adormecido causando que el resbalara y todo termino con el mismo resultado, él volando por la ventana hacia la obscuridad de la media noche.

Paso sigilosamente por la sala, donde su tío y su padre ya estaban comenzando a discutir, en el fondo de la cocina escucho que Kasumi trabajaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción.

Subió las escalaras como un rayo sin ser detectado gracias a su manejo perfecto del Umisenken. Llego al cuarto de Akane, pero no sintió su presencia adentro, justo cuando se disponía a entrar fue cuando escucho sus gritos. Eso lo puso más animado pues eso era una muy buena señal, no encontrarla llorando como el día después de la boda fallida significaba que Akane estaba de mucho mejor humor, humor para pelear.

 **R** **&** **A**

Se había ido sin decirles nada. La verdad ya había tenido suficiente de ellas por ese día. Si querían matarse por quien iba a traer a ese cretino ya podían hacerlo ellas solas. Llego a su casa y saludo a su padre y a su tío Genma que estaban jugando Go en la sala, e hizo lo mismo con Kazumi que salió a recibirla con su maternal sonrisa.

– ¿Ranma vendrá a cenar? – pregunto Kasumi como siempre que ella venia sola. Ya se había vuelto costumbre y sabían que si ella venia sin él, era porque probablemente ella lo había mandado a volar por ahí.

– Veinte a treinta minutos. – respondio Akane mientras subía las escaleras. – Si no es que se quedó con alguna de ellas. – eso ultimo lo susurro cuando ya estaba en el pasillo de arriba.

Entro a su habitación y tiro su maletín sobre su cama para comenzar a buscar su ropa de entrenamiento dentro de su armario.

Se vistió con su Gi blanco y se lo ajusto de la cintura mientras se echaba una última mirada en el espejo. Bueno, si ellas han vuelto a lo mismo pues porque yo no, así que se dedicaría nuevamente a entrenar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su dichoso prometido tenía razón, últimamente había descuidado mucho su entrenamiento. Y es que los problemas que los acechaban se habían vuelto más frecuentes y peligrosos por lo cual Ranma había redoblado su vigilancia sobre ella, haciendo que muchas veces él la tuviera que salvar, dejándola a ella sin ninguna oportunidad de combatir en ninguna circunstancia.

Pero si ya se estaba planteando un futuro en el cual él se podría marchar, asi que bien le valía aprender a defenderse, suficiente tenía con que su corazón fuese débil ante él; ya sufriría por no tenerlo al lado, pero al menos seria fuerte físicamente y podría sacar el Dojo adelante por si sola mientras él vivía la gran vida en la mansión Kuno, vendía Okonomiyakis o…¡FIDEOS!

– ¡KYAAAAA! – la tabla de madera se hizo añicos después de ese último golpe. Había empleado demasiada fuerza en ese último ataque.

No podía negar que perdía un poco los estribos al pensar en Shampoo pues a pesar de que no era su única rival, era en su opinión la más peligrosa porque aparte de que podía pelear, tenía cientos de artimañas bajo la manga cortesía de su abuela Cologne, y para rematar era condenadamente bonita y sensual.

– ¡KYAAAAA! – hizo un hoyo en el piso del dojo. Otra vez perdió el control de su fuerza.

Por un segundo logro ver la trenza sobre salir del borde de la entrada del dojo. Era extraño que ella notara la presencia de Ranma pues él solía ser muy silencio y ágil cuando quería, a menos que quisiera ser notado, ósea casi todo el tiempo, pero en ese caso el visiblemente quería hacerle saber a Akane que estaba ahí observándola.

– ¡Quieres dejar de espiarme pervertido! – pidió la chica mientras practicaba sus katas intentando mantener la concentración.

– ¡No te estoy espiando! – se defendió Ranma saliendo de su pseudo escondite. – ¡Y no soy un pervertido!

– Si claro, y P-Chan puede hablar. – dijo Akane sin voltear a verlo mientras se acercaba disimuladamente practicando sus golpes hacia Ranma.

– Pues puede que te sorprendas de lo que ese cerdo puede hacer. – dijo Ranma irónico.

– Y ahora estas celoso. – dijo Akane mientras lanzaba una patada más para acercarse a Ranma.

– Ya te dije que no estoy celoso de ese sucio cerdo. – se defendió Ranma poniendo los brazos en jarra. – Eres tú la niña boba que no quiere darse cuenta de la verdad.

– ¿Y cuál es la verdad? ¿Eh? – pregunto Akane lanzando al fin una patada lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Ranma que el chico evito sin problemas.

– Que P-Chan es…el…bueno…– Ranma siempre quiso decirle la verdad, pero le había hecho una promesa al inútil de Ryoga de guardar su vergonzoso secreto. Aunque para su mala suerte, esa promesa se la hizo a un perro callejero justo antes de que Akane se encariñara con él cerdo y lo tomara de mascota. – ¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo, es muy complicado!

– Yo sé cómo hacerlo simple. – dijo Akane lanzando una serie de golpes rápidos que Ranma esquivaba moviéndose de izquierda a derecha repetidamente. – ¡Estas…celoso!

– Cree lo que quieras, pero esto lo hago por ti. – dijo Ranma esquivando el último golpe y poniendo algo de distancia para asegurarse de no ser alcanzado por alguno más.

– Si claro. – dijo Akane molesta pues el volvía a negarse a ayudarla con su entrenamiento. – Si vienes solo a molestar mejor vete.

Akane dio media vuelta para salir del dojo e irse a entrenar al patio trasero en soledad.

– ¡Akane espera! – dijo Ranma viendo que la chica estaba empezando a enervarse y ese no era el camino por el cual él quería ir.

– ¡¿Qué?! – respondió la chica algo harta por la indecisión del chico.

– No vine aquí para pelear, ¿está bien? – dijo Ranma intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– ¿Entonces a que viniste? – pregunto la chica curiosa por la actitud de Ranma.

– Vine…vine a…disculparme por lo de hace un rato…pero tienes que entender que no fue mi intención. – dijo Ranma mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso. No era bueno con ese tipo de cosas y no sabía bien que decir o cómo comportarse. – Y…bueno…quería saber si…si había alguna manera de compensarte por el accidente.

Akane vio la típica actitud del chico, pero eso no hizo más que derretirla por dentro. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que esas pequeñas y escuetas palabras le estaban costando un mundo, y el simple hecho de estar ahí parado frente a ella "Disculpándose" a su manera, viniendo de Ranma Saotome ya era bastante. Aunque aun sabiendo esto no se lo pondría tan fácil, tenía que sacar provecho de esa propuesta.

– ¿Con que quieres saber que puedes hacer? – pregunto Akane levantando una ceja.

– ¿Que tienes en mente? ¿Un helado tal vez? – pregunto Ranma aliviado viendo que Akane le dedicaba un gesto retador.

– No, nada de eso. – dijo ajustándose el Gi. – Quiero que me tomes en serio...quiero que me tomes en serio en un combate.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto el chico viéndola extrañado. – Akane tal vez no lo has notado, pero desde que me enfrenté a Zafron me hice más fuerte, más rápido y más ágil. No podrás conmigo ni en tus sueños. – Esto último lo dijo haciendo gala de la sonrisa más aduladora y galante de la que era posible.

– ¿Y quién dice que quiero un combate normal? – pregunto Akane intentando no caer en su provocación.

– ¿Entonces de que estas hablando? ¿Cocinar? porque ahí tampoco...

– Quieres cerrar la boca y escuchar. – le corto Akane exasperada por la arrogancia del chico. – Me refiero a un combate físico, pero en lucha romana.

– ¿Lucha romana? – repitió Ranma dudoso. – ¿Te refieres a espadas y escudos?

– No idiota, una lucha de captura y sumisión. – dijo Akane rodando los ojos por estupidez del chico.

– ¿Captura y sumisión? – pregunto Ranma rascándose la mejía sin comprender para nada el concepto.

Akane recordó que había visto ese estilo de pelea en la televisión hacia unos meses y le pareció interesante las llaves y la manera en la que hacían a un contrincante renunciar sin ser rápidos o hacer muchas técnicas, solo tenían que ser fuertes y aprender los diferentes tipos de llaves y debilidades de su enemigo.

Lo practico durante un tiempo antes de que cierto problema que los hizo viajar hasta china la interrumpiera. Pensaba que si quería vencer o al menos complicar a Ranma en combate sabía que era en ese tipo de lucha, y tal vez practicando así vencería al resto de prometidas, pero no por Ranma, sino para que al fin la dejaran en paz a ella.

– Bien, te explicare. – dijo Akane viendo que el chico estaba perdido sobre el concepto. Se sentó frente a él y le explico las reglas básicas del combate, así como algunas llaves sencillas.

– ¿Entendiste? – pregunto Akane después de quince minutos de platica.

– Sí, creo que sí. – dijo Ranma más animado. Le pareció bastante interesante y también estuvo bastante embobado viendo lo hermosa que Akane se miraba mientras explicaba de manera apasionada todo lo referente a ese estilo de lucha. Durante la conversación cayo en cuenta que era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales Akane y el hablaban sin insultarse, sino como un buen par de amigos que se llevaban muy bien.

– Bien, entonces ¿listo para el combate? – pregunto Akane poniéndose de pie.

– Siempre estoy listo. – dijo Ranma repitiendo la acción de ella.

Ambos se encontraban de pie frente a frente y se miraban con atención.

– Bien, a la cuenta de tres. – dijo Akane poniéndose en posición. – ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Akane y Ranma saltaron frente a frente y chocaron intentando dominarse o botarse a la fuerza. Ranma estaba sorprendido pues muchas veces era más rápido, más fuerte y más ágil que Akane, pero nunca había tenido la opción de medir directamente la fuerza bruta de la chica y tenía que admitir, para sus adentros obviamente, que media mucho con la de él, pero aun así estaba seguro que él era más fuerte así que intento hacer uso excesivo de la misma.

Akane leyó toda la intención de Ranma y le permitió ir hacia ella con todo, justo en el último segundo lo esquivo para tomarlo por la espalda y hacer que cayera de boca.

– ¡Aaah! – chillo el chico al sentir el empujón fuerte sobre su espalda y la fuerza de Akane sobre el para hacerlo caer de bruces en el tatami del dojo. Akane lo giro y se puso ahorcajadas sobre el para tomarlo de los antebrazos.

– ¡Cinco puntos! – dijo la chica alegre sobre su cara.

– ¡Te aprovechas porque no se me muy bien las técnicas! – se excusó molesto el chico. Akane lo había leído en cada movimiento y eso lo hizo sentir humillado.

– ¡Mal perdedor! – Akane estaba disfrutando cada segundo ya que le encantaba picar a Ranma cuando le ganaba en algo. – ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate empieza la segunda fase!

– ¡Bien! ¡Esta vez te ganare! – dijo levantándose del piso. Se quitó su camisa china y la tiro a un lado quedando solo con una ceñida camisola blanca encima. – ¡Estoy listo!

Akane trago en seco pues Ranma había comenzado a sudar y su piel brillaba haciendo que se le resaltaran los músculos de los brazos y su pecho. Se miraba muy atractivo y más cuando tenía esa expresión de concentración en su rostro.

– Bi…bien. – tartamudeo la chica intentando concentrarse en el combate. – Ti...tienes que ponerte sobre tus rodillas y yo de...debo agarrarte de la espalda.

Ranma hizo caso a lo que le dijo Akane. Se posó con sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos en el piso y giro su cabeza sobre su hombro mirando a Akane.

– ¿Así? – pregunto Ranma. Akane se distrajo por un segundo poniendo atención al trasero del chico y no le contesto. – ¿Akane? ¡¿Akane?!

– ¿Ah? ...si, si, así. – respondió la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento. – Ahora yo tengo que…ponerme tras de ti así.

Acto seguido Akane se colocó sobre Ranma y rodeo su torso con sus brazos. Sintió el agradable calor que emanaba de su espalda y por un segundo quería quedarse con los cerrados aferrada a Ranma de esa manera, pero el chico le saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Ranma. El chico también estaba nervioso pues sintió el rosar de los pechos de la chica a un costado y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo recordar el encuentro de la mañana.

– Ah…bi…bien, yo…a la cuenta de tres…debemos probar nuestra fuerza a ver quién…logra doblegar al otro y hacerlo caer de espaldas en el tatami. – explico Akane muy nerviosa. – Li…¿Listo?

– Si…sí. – respondió Ranma tragando en seco.

– ¡Uno, dos, tres! – conto Akane.

Al instante comenzó la lucha. Akane ejercía toda su fuerza y peso sobre el chico, intentando doblegarlo, sentía que Ranma se movía y forcejaba, pero por alguna razón no lograba zafarse de su agarre. Akane estaba intentando mantener el agarre, pero le era difícil debido a calor que deprendía el cuerpo de Ranma, luego también estaba el hecho que por momento parecía que iba a lograr zafarse, pero luego disminuía la intensidad de sus movimientos casi como si estuviera encogiéndose en vez de intentar estirarse.

Ranma por su lado sentía la fuerza de gorila de Akane sobre él, y estaba seguro de que podía con ella, pero el constante roce de su cuerpo y de sus senos los hacían perder la concentración a cada momento. No sabía que le pasaba, ciertamente era la primera vez peleaba contra alguien que lo hacía sentir así, Herb fue una mujer durante la mayoría de sus combates, pero no tenía ningún interés en ella, luego estuvieron sus peleas con Ukyo, aunque pensaba que era hombre, luego Kodachi, aunque creía que estaba loca y por ultimo Shampoo, pero paso tanto tiempo huyendo de ella que para cuando al fin noto su belleza, algo en su interior ya había sido despertado por Akane; no le confesaría a nadie que tal vez Akane lo prendo desde que le dijo " _Escucha, ¿vamos al salón de prácticas? Yo soy Akane, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?"_

Akane sintió que la fuerza de Ranma disminuyo así que aprovecho para darle la vuelta. Levanto a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas y estaba a punto de voltearlo cuando el chico se zafo del agarre, cayo de pie y luego le tomo de los antebrazos para empujarla hacia atras haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas sobre el tatami.

– ¡Aja! ¡Yo gano! – susurro Ranma sobre su rostro. Akane estaba sorprendida por la agilidad, la fuerza y rapidez de los movimientos del chico, no que eso fuera nada nuevo, pero estuvo segura de su victoria esta vez. Luego estaba el hecho de la cercanía de Ranma en ese momento, sentía el calor de su aliento sobre su cara, la calidez se cuerpo y la fuerza de sus brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y sintió el sudor correr desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

– Si tu…ganas. – susurro Akane que miraba cada vez más cerca el rostro de Ranma.

Ranma celebro su victoria muy poco tiempo pues al notar la cercanía del rostro y del cuerpo de Akane su concentración se volvió a perder por completo. Miro sus ojos marrones brillando, esos labios rosados y carnosos, que lo invitaban y lo seducían. De tanto forcejeo el Gi de la chica estaba entre abierto y Ranma noto esto cuando vio el sudor que perlaba su rostro y como una gota traviesa bajaba desde su cuello lentamente hasta posarse en medio de sus pechos.

Su autocontrol llego a su límite y sabía que no podía más. Bien Akane podía mandarlo a volar hasta la luna, pero el quedaría satisfecho de por vida. Sin temor alguno y con toda la concentración que no tuvo durante todo el combate, agarro el valor para acercarse y besarla.

Akane no podía creerlo, Ranma la estaba besando, sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los de ella, que con fuerza y pasión parecían querer devorarla por completo, por un segundo mantuvo los ojos abiertos debido a la impresión y la sorpresa, pero luego los cerro dejándose se llevar por ese momento que creyó que nunca viviría. Ranma soltó su agarre de los antebrazos y rodeo a Akane con sus brazos sobre su espalda, mientras Akane poso sus manos sobre la nuca de Ranma para atraerlo hacia ella con más fuerza.

En ese instante todo dejo de existir, si era de día o de noche ninguno sabia, si había viento o pájaros cantando afuera tampoco, no existían ni sus padres, ni su compromiso, ni los enamorados de Akane o las locas prometidas de Ranma, no había nada, ni nadie, solo ellos y sus labios, solo ellos y el calor de sus cuerpos, solo ellos y las caricias, solo ellos dos.

No supieron cuándo ni cómo Ranma levanto a Akane del tatami y esta estaba situada ahorcajadas sobre él. Ranma sentía el calor en todo su cuerpo como nunca antes y se atrevió abrir por completo el Gi de la chica revelando que llevaba únicamente un brasier deportivo. No entendían lo que les pasaba, pero era como si sus cuerpos sabían de antemano lo que quería el del otro. Akane se movió sobre Ranma y durante ese movimiento la chica rozo su erección haciendo que él soltara un sonoro gemido. La chica se detuvo asustada al sentir el bulto del chico y se hecho hacia atrás.

Ranma se detuvo y vio la expresión de temor en el rostro de Akane, su pelo revuelto, el Gi abierto por completo revelando su brasier, sus labios rojos e hinchados. Se sintió completamente avergonzando por esto, pues su mente le hizo creer que él la había forzado y eso era despreciable.

– ¡Soy un estúpido! – dijo a si mismo mientras se tomó del pelo y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Lo siento!

Acto seguido salió corriendo del dojo abriendo la puerta con fuerza para luego saltar sobre el muro y perderse sobre los tejados de Nerima.

– Ranma. – susurro Akane asustada por la reacción del chico. Akane se quedó sola en el dojo y se tapó como pudo con el gi para luego llevarse una mano a los labios. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **R** **&** **A**

– ¡Aaaah! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! – repitió Ranma varias veces mientras se golpeaba la cabeza. – ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?!

Estaba solo en medio de un tejado reviviendo una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar. Como había besado a Akane, como la había forzado, como le había abierto el Gi y como su deseo pudo más que su autocontrol. Por unos segundos creyó que Akane estaba correspondiendo a lo que el estaba haciendo, pero cuando vio el temor en su rostro y como se separó cuando sintió lo duro que estaba fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era así, de que Akane no correspondió a lo que hizo y que después de eso talvez nunca lo haría.

– Esto es increíble. – susurro para sí mismo.

Ahora no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Una voz en su interior le pedía a gritos que huyera pero otra le decía que tenía que quedarse y enfrentar las cosas como un hombre.

– Que fortuna que vinimos a caer al mismo tejado. – dijo la inconfundible voz de Ryoga a sus espaldas.

– ¡¿Qué quieres P-chan?! – pregunto Ranma molesto por la interrupción del chico en sus cavilaciones.

– Estaba buscándote, encontré a Akane hacia unos minutos me dijo que te estaban buscando. – dijo Ryoga tranquilamente.

– ¡A.…aka… ¿Akane?! – tartamudeo Ranma.

– Si bobo, A-ka-ne. – dijo Ryoga haciendo énfasis en cada silaba. – ¿Qué ya has olvidado hasta cómo hablar?

– ¡Cierra la boca! – respondió Ranma molesto. – Y…y ¿Solo menciono eso?

– Si, ¿porque habría de decirme algo más? – pregunto Ryoga extrañado.

– No, no, por nada…nada. – dijo Ranma más tranquilo. Seguro Akane quería matarlo personalmente después de lo que paso, y él estaba dispuesto a recibir ese castigo. – Es curioso que conociéndote te mandara a ti a buscarme, sabiendo que seguramente me encontrarías para noche buena del año que viene.

– ¡Cállate! – dijo Ryoga lanzándole su pesada sombrilla roja, Ranma la detuvo de una patada y luego la sostuvo con el dedo meñique. Donde diablos estaba esa fuerza cuando la necesitaba, de haberla usado cuando peleo con Akane seguro habría terminado antes de cometer toda esa locura.

– Es un milagro que me hayas encontrado tan rápido. – dijo Ranma regresándole la sombrilla tirándosela con fuerza. – Pero ya que estas aquí quiero hacerte una pregunta.

– ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto ahora Ryoga dudoso. Agarro la sombría con algo de dificultad pues, aunque no se lo iba a admitir nunca a Ranma, él se había vuelto más fuerte.

– Si tu…hipotéticamente hicieras algo…no mejor dicho cometieras un error y le hicieras daño a una persona que quieres mucho. ¿Qué harías para intentar enmendarlo? – pregunto Ranma intentando no revelar mucho.

– Bueno, yo me disculparía y luego intentaría que esa persona me perdone de cualquier manera posible. Porque si la amo, seguro encontrare la manera de que pueda ver eso y nuestro amor triunfara sobre todas las cosas. – dijo Ryoga con ojos soñadores.

Ranma vio eso y volteo los ojos por lo cursi que podía ser Ryoga a veces. Aunque en sus palabras había algo de verdad, tenía que disculparse y conseguir el perdón de Akane a como diera lugar, si al final no lo lograba pues irse de Nerima sería una buena opción.

– Gracias Ryoga. – dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie. – ¡Te veo luego!

Ranma se fue saltando por los tejados a toda velocidad viendo que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, tenía que enmendar sus errores.

– ¡Espera Ranma! – grito Ryoga, pero ya era muy tarde, el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo. El pobre Ryoga había encontrado a Ranma por mera casualidad y ahora no sabía siquiera donde estaba parado. – No sé dónde estamos.

 **R** **&** **A**

Akane estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio viendo a través de la ventana como el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Su mente viajaba una y otra vez al momento que paso esa tarde, y como se había dejado llevar por los besos de Ranma, como se habían rozado, tocado y justo cuando el disponía a quitarle el Gi, ella sintió el rose de su…

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos sonrojada a mas no poder. Le costaba recordar las cosas hasta ese momento pues todo era muy confuso, ella se asustó, se separaron, Ranma salió huyendo dejándola a ella sola en medio del dojo con su Gi entre abierto, con la temperatura de su cuerpo elevada, asustada y con el cabello alborotado.

Ambos se habían asustado eso no podía negarlo, y Ranma hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, huir. Ella por su lado quería saber la verdad detrás de todo así que después de unos minutos en los que cayó en cuenta de la situación, salió a buscarlo por las calles sin suerte, justo cuando ya había decidido regresar a casa se encontró con Ryoga y le pidió que le hiciera el favor de buscar a Ranma por ella, el chico tan buen amigo como siempre le dijo que sí sin dudarlo.

Regreso a casa a tomar una ducha y pensar con más claridad. Cuando fue tras Ranma no estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir, aunque si le iba a preguntar por qué lo hizo, luego de eso no sabía porque rumbo tomar la conversación, ¿qué le pediría?, ¿qué le diría ahora?, ¿otra vez él sería capaz de negarlo todo?, ¿le confesaría sus sentimientos otra vez?, ¿porque había huido?, ¿que pretendía haciendo esas cosas?

Su mente era un mar de dudas que se incrementaban con el tiempo, y cada segundo que Ranma no volvía surgían nuevas preguntas y nuevos temores, ¿y qué tal si decidía irse?, ¿si hacia eso con todas sus prometidas?, ¿Y si de verdad estaba jugando con sus sentimientos?, talvez en esos momentos se había ido a visitar a Ukyo, Kodachi…o Shampoo.

" **Crack** "

El borde de su escritorio se partió pues ella lo había sujetado con una fuerza violenta al pensar en la amazona besándose con Ranma de la misma manera que con ella. La sola la visión no solo la llenaba de ira y rabia, sino que la hacía sentir asqueada. Se levantó de su silla y se hecho en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación.

– Ranma. – susurro la chica casi en un suspiro.

" **Knock, Knock** "

– _¿Akane?_ – pregunto la suave voz de Kasumi al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Si, Kasumi? – respondió Akane con desgana.

– _¿Podrías bajar un momento?_ – le pido amablemente Kasumi. – _Ranma dice que tiene algo importante que comunicarnos y quiere que todos estemos ahí._

– ¡Ranma! – la chica se levantó de la cama como un resorte al escuchar su nombre.

 **R** **&** **A**

Akane estaba parada junto a su padre, su tío Genma y su tía Nodoka. Mientras a un lado Happosai y Kasumi se mantenían sentados en el tatami viendo a Ranma atentamente y por ultimo Nabiki apoyada sobre la mesa viendo la escena aburrida.

– Muy bien Ranma ¿De qué querías hablarnos? – pregunto Soun viéndolo sin comprender porque tanta ceremonia. – Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados. ¿Por qué has pedido reunir a toda la familia?

– Si querido Ranma. – apoyo Kasumi a su padre. – Habla que nosotros te escucharemos y apoyaremos si es necesario.

– ¿Hijo está todo bien? – pregunto Nodoka mientras agarraba el mango de su Katana con fuerza.

– Oye chico apresúrate que tengo que salir a…a…hacer una ronda nocturna. – dijo Happosai mientras daba una calada fuerte a su pipa. – El barrio está muy peligroso y tengo que cuidarlo de los rufianes.

– ¿Y quién cuida al barrio de usted? – pregunto Nabiki mientras sostenía su barbilla apoyada sobre la mesa ojeando una revista sin mucho interés a lo que estaba pasando. A lo que Happosai solo tosió porque casi se atraganta con el humo de su pipa.

– Akane, señor Soun, papa, mama. – dijo al fin Ranma que no podía levantar la vista y solo miraba al piso temblando.

– Habla Ranma, hazlo de una buena vez chico. – dijo Soun que se sentía nervioso. Pensaba que Ranma le daría una mala noticia.

– Yo quería…quería disculparme. – dijo Ranma en voz baja.

– ¿Disculparte? No me digas que has traicionado a mi pequeña hija. – dijo Soun mientras un aspecto fantasmagórico ancestral comenzaba a salir de él. Genma estaba caminando disimuladamente hacia atrás para saltar al estanque y convertirse en panda.

– Eso no es nada varonil. – dijo Nodoka sacando la punta de la Katana con el pulgar.

– No, no me refiero a eso. – dijo Ranma intentando que se calmaran pues había visto con el rabillo del ojo las intenciones de su madre.

Akane se llevó sus manos a la altura de pecho mientras sentí que su corazón latía con fuerza. " _Que querrá decirnos Ranma, por Dios que espera esta ansiedad me está matando_ " pensaba la chica sin ocultar la preocupación y el miedo en su rostro. _"¿Sera por lo que paso esta tarde?"_ pensó la chica _"¿Y si se disgustó? ¿Y si de verdad me odia tanto que le doy asco?"_

Ranma tomo posición y se tiró al suelo " _Las palmas sobre el piso_ " acto seguido levanto la vista y vio a todos frente a él " _Miras el enemigo a los ojos_ " y comenzó.

– ¡EL TIGRE CAIDO! – dijeron Akane, Soun y Genma al unísono sorprendidos.

– Yo…yo…– tartamudeaba Ranma agarrando valor para poder expresarse. – Yo lo...¡Yo lo siento Akane! ¡Siento haberme propasado contigo! ¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! – decía Ranma una y otra vez tirado en el piso.

Akane se quedó paralizada. " _Es un estúpido_ " pensó alarmada la chica.

– ¡Oh my! – dijo Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejía visiblemente sorprendida.

Nabiki se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras examinaba a Akane que parecía congelada en su lugar con la boca entreabierta y la expresión muerta. La reunión ahora si tenía toda su atención, esa noticia significaba una buena suma de dinero.

* * *

 **Alguno ha de estar odiándome en este momento pero no se preocupen que todo a su tiempo. Las cosas apenas están comenzando chicos.**

 **Chicos les agradezco a todos esos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, lo segundo sobre todo porque en realidad se aprecian siempre cuando se toman su tiempo para opinar o criticar, ambas son bienvenidas, saludos en especial a SARITANIMELOVE, Naggy, caia-chan, SaraTendo, caro, VeronicaDestroyer09, Akai27 y FlynnChan. Sus comentarios son siempre agradecidos.**

 **!LES DESEO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Parfume

**Hubo un gran hiatus chicos pero aquí esta cap. Volveremos a los domingos como siempre, me disculpo por la usencia pero pasaron cosas que mas abajo les explicare.** **S** **in mas pues les dejo el cap y les pido que critiquen y comenten. Gracias por Leerme**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento** **. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Parfume**

– ¡Espera Ranma! – grito Ryoga, pero ya era muy tarde, el chico ya estaba lejos para escucharlo. El pobre Ryoga había encontrado a Ranma por mera casualidad y ahora no sabía siquiera donde estaba parado. – No sé dónde estamos.

Se dejó caer derrotado sobre el tejado sin idea de a dónde ir. Él había salido esa mañana con la intención de ir a entrenar a las montañas, pero quería visitar a Akari antes de irse pues no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría perdido; para su fortuna se encontró con la bella Akane de camino y luego de aceptar su petición sin dudarlo, tuvo la suerte de encontrar rápidamente a Ranma. Pensándolo bien, tener suerte dos veces en un mismo día era sorprendente para él, así que seguramente a estas alturas ya se le había agotado.

Abrió su sombrilla y salto hacia la calle nuevamente en busca de la casa de Akari. Comenzaba a obscurecer así que se dirigió a la zona donde creía que estaba el puente para hacer una fogata y cubrirse del frio. En su trayecto paso frente a un local que le parecía conocido y vio a una mujer parada afuera viendo hacia ambos lados de la calle, se miraba muy preocupada y se frotaba las manos de manera ansiosa mientras se marcaba un bailecito de lado a lado producto del frio que comenzaba sentirse pues el sol ya casi se ponía en el horizonte. Era muy bonita, y le hizo sentir un poco mal pues parecía bastante desesperada, así que decidió aproximarse para ver cómo podía ayudarla, si tenía la suerte que tuvo todo el día tal vez al fin y al cabo podría encontrar la casa de Akari.

– ¿Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Ryoga aproximándose a la mujer.

Esta se sobresaltó un poco y se llevó una mano al pecho cuando escucho su voz, pero luego soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando vio a Ryoga de frente.

– Señorito Hibiki no lo había visto bien por la sombrilla. – dijo la mujer en tono suave y delicado.

– ¿Me…me conoce? – pregunto Ryoga extrañado.

– Claro, ¿acaso ya se olvidó usted de mí? – pregunto la mujer. Ryoga la examino de arriaba abajo, llevaba un kimono negro y el pelo amarrado en una coleta con dos pinzas ensartadas en un moño, sus labios rosados y sus facciones finas le hicieron pensar que si ya hubiera conocido a esa mujer seguro nunca la abría olvidado. Se rasco la nuca bastante nervioso pues le parecía una descortesía no acordarse de una dama tan bella.

– Lo siento, estoy muy avergonzado, pero no recuerdo quien es. – dijo Ryoga bajando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

– Soy Konatsu el fiel sirviente de la señorita Ukyo. – se presentó Konatsu estirando su mano como una dama suele hacerlo. Ryoga beso su mano como un caballero y Konatsu soltó una risita mientras se sonrojaba por ese gesto.

– Cierto, este es el local de Ukyo. – dijo Ryoga notando hasta en ese momento el lugar en el que se encontraba.

– La verdad soy un tonto, yo solo lo vi en la distancia durante la boda del señorito Ranma y la señorita Akane, pero usted no me conoce. – dijo Konatsu explicando porque no le reconocía.

– Si, porque nunca habría olvidado a una dama tan hermosa. – dijo Ryoga luego de eso. – Además creo que se expresó mal, dijo sirviente ¿no será sirvienta?

– Señorito Ryoga creo que me confunde porque yo no me he equivocado, yo soy un hombre. – dijo Konatsu extrañado. – ¿Por qué habría de decir que soy una sirvienta?

– ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Ryoga asustado cayendo de espaldas. – ¡Pero si…si…eres tan bonita!

– Por favor no siga, va a hacer que me sonroje de nuevo. – dijo Konatsu sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejía de manera coqueta y se mecía de lado a lado.

– ¡Eso es imposible! – continuo Ryoga poniéndose de pie para acercarse amenazadoramente a Konatsu.

– Lo siento, pensé que mi masculinidad era evidente. – dijo Konatsu inocentemente mientras sostenía un dedo sobre sus labios pensando que era lo que hacía confundir a la gente sobre su sexo.

– ¡¿Y dejaste que besara tu mano?! – pregunto Ryoga agarrando a Konatsu del kimono.

– Pensé que era un señorito muy educado. – respondió Konatsu cerrando los ojos sonrojado mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

– ¡Tu estiraste tu mano! – se defendió Ryoga.

– Los gestos de educación no se limitan solo a las mujeres. – dijo Konatsu seriamente. – Y si no me cree puede comprobarlo.

Ryoga vio como Konatsu se llevaba las manos al borde de su Kimono para revelar su pecho masculino.

– No era necesario. – dijo Ryoga soltándolo al fin. – Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio diría que es un hombre.

– Es lógico. – razono Konatsu mientras se volvía a tapar. – Pero es una bendición encontrarlo, necesito su ayuda.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo para qué? – pregunto Ryoga mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo todavía molesto por el mal rato que le hizo pasar Konatsu.

– Es sobre la señorita Ukyo. – dijo Konatsu volviendo a estar preocupado como al principio.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado olvidando su enojo por un momento.

– Salió esta mañana rumbo a la escuela bastante arreglada, se miraba bellísima. Ella no me lo comento, pero estoy seguro que todo eso era por el señorito Ranma. Ella usualmente nunca viene tarde, pero mire la hora que es y todavía no tengo noticias de ella, estoy preocupado pensando en que pudo haberlo pasado. – relato Konatsu el motivo de su preocupación. – Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando usted vino. ¿Sera que me puede ayudar a dar con ella?

– Claro. – respondió Ryoga comprendiendo la preocupación de Konatsu a la perfección. Buscar a Ukyo era mil veces más gratificante que al ingrato de Ranma. – Vamos a buscarle.

– ¡Muchas gracias señorito Ryoga! – dijo Konatsu alegremente mientras se lanzaba y le besaba la mejía.

– ¡Hey! – dijo Ryoga apartándose mientras se limpiaba la mejía. – ¡Limita tu agradecimiento!

– Lo siento. – se disculpó Konatsu haciendo una reverencia. – Solo pondré el letrero de que volveremos pronto, deme unos minutos.

" _Salí_ a _un combate o morí de manera honorable, de cualquier manera, volveremos en cinco minutos_ "

– ¡Listo! – dijo Konatsu luego de colocar el letrero.

Salieron a las calles de Nerima que ya estaban obscuras solo iluminadas por la luz de los postes eléctricos. Ryoga levanto la vista y vio que varias nubes obscuras comenzaban a formarse en el cielo, no tardaría en llover.

– ¿Y dónde crees que podríamos comenzar a buscar? – pregunto Ryoga mientras iban por la calle sin rumbo fijo.

– Bueno, deberíamos comenzar por los alrededores del colegio, así como también los parques y plazas que queden en el camino. – razono Konatsu mientras caminaba de manera agraciada con su kimono. Ryoga no pudo evitar notar esto y pensaba que ese hombre era muy peculiar.

– Bien, yo te sigo. – dijo Ryoga pues sabía que él no era quien para guiar a nadie y perderse mientras buscaban a Ukyo solo causaría más problemas.

Así como Konatsu sugirió buscaron por los parques que quedaban de camino a Furinkan, luego fueron a las plazas, las canchas de tenis, el pequeño lago de los enamorados, hasta que llegaron al colegio, buscaron cerca y hasta saltaron la barda para buscar adentro de los campos y el aula de Ukyo, pero no encontraron nada, ni señales, ni un pedazo de tela o algo parecido.

Konatsu se desesperaba a cada minuto, y luego de no encontrar nada en cada lugar que visitaban soltaba un sonoro suspiro pues se esperaba lo peor. Al salir del colegio Ryoga noto que parecía estar a punto colapsar mientras mordía un pañuelo con los ojos llorosos.

– ¡Señorita Ukyo! ¡¿Qué le habrá pasado?! – preguntaba mientras miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida.

– Hey, hey tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Ranma y Akane? – sugirió Ryoga. – Tal vez ellos sepan algo.

– ¡Si, tiene razón señorito Ryoga! – dijo Konatsu más animado al instante, estuvo a punto de saltar para besar a Ryoga en la mejía otra vez, pero este lo detuvo apenas leyó sus intenciones.

– Tranquilo, no ha sido nada. – dijo Ryoga. En ese momento una gota cayó sobre su mejía, volteo su vista al cielo y noto que la lluvia estaba por comenzar. Abrió su sombrilla e invito a Konatsu dentro de ella. – No tan pegado ¿eh?

Konatsu asintió sonriendo amablemente y comenzaron a andar mientras las gotas comenzaban a caer más seguido. En su trayecto pasaron cerca del terreno baldío que Ryoga conocía tan bien, miro a Konatsu e intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. El hombre salió desesperado del cobijo del paraguas y entro al terreno a toda prisa, Ryoga le siguió y entro detrás de él.

– ¡Señorita Ukyo! ¡Señorita Ukyo! – gritaba mientras intentaba ver algo en la obscuridad.

– ¡Ukyo! ¡Ukyo! – grito ahora Ryoga escaneando el terreno con la mirada. La lluvia ya había comenzado a arreciar y Konatsu ya se encontraba completamente empapado. Ryoga avanzo lentamente cerca de unos arbustos y tropezó con algo que lo golpeo en el dedo pequeño del pie.

– ¡Auch! – se agacho y cogió un pedazo de un objeto metálico del piso.

" _ **Brooom**_ **"** un trueno resonó en el cielo iluminando mejor el área, en ese instante noto que era una pieza de espátula gigante, propiamente el mango. – ¿Qué demonios?

– ¡Ugh! – Ryoga escucho un quejido cerca de unos arbustos.

Se dirigió al arbusto de dónde provino el sonido y lo abrió lentamente revelando dentro a una Ukyo semi inconsciente con la cara llena de lodo, unos cortes y moretones en el rostro y los brazos.

– Ukyo. – susurro Ryoga sorprendido por esa imagen.

A como Konatsu había descrito llevaba el uniforme de las chicas de Furinkan y no el de los chicos como usualmente hacía, un cintillo en el pelo y restos de maquillaje que empezaban a correrse debido a los golpes y el agua de lluvia. Ryoga puso una mano sobre su nariz y sintió el aire caliente salir de sus fosas, " _Menos mal que aun respira_ " pensó el chico mientras examinaba el resto del cuerpo de la chica.

– ¡Konatsu ven! – grito Ryoga. Necesitaban sacar a Ukyo de ahí con urgencia, pues no sabía que otro tipo de heridas podía tener la chica y tenían que examinarla con más calma.

Se notaba a leguas que había estado luchando, y también que había perdido a lo grande, pero ¿contra quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de infligir semejante castigo sobre ella? Ryoga la había visto luchar y había luchado contra ella en múltiples ocasiones, sabía de sobra que Ukyo era una luchadora más que competente, y no cualquiera podría vencerla, solo alguien con una fuerza abismal, a su mente solo vino Ranma, pero él no sería capaz de semejante cosa o ¿sí?

– ¡Señorita Ukyo! ¡¿Por todos los cielos, que le ha pasado?! – chillo Konatsu agachándose al instante para inclinarse sobre su rostro y darle pequeños golpecitos para que recuperara la conciencia.

– ¡Hey, hey tranquilo Konatsu! No creo que eso sea buena idea. – sugirió Ryoga mientras detenía la mano de Konatsu para que dejara de dar golpecitos a la chica. – Lo mejor será que la llevemos al restaurante y dejemos que se recupere allá.

– Cierto. – dijo Konatsu para luego rodear a Ukyo con sus brazos y levantarse cargándola.

– Parece que fue un gran enfrentamiento. – dijo Ryoga enseñandole el pedazo de espatula a Konatsu.

– ¡Oh no eso no le va a gustar a la señorita Ukyo!– se lamento el ninja. – !Señorito Ryoga! ¡¿podría ser tan amable de buscar el otro pedazo de la espátula?! Estoy seguro que la señorita Ukyo querrá repararla ella misma una vez recupere la conciencia.

– Ah…claro. – dijo Ryoga para luego comenzar a buscar en el resto del terreno. Rápidamente dio con el otro tuco de la espátula que estaba ensartado en una pared, lo despego con algo de dificultad y cuando disponía a regresar con Konatsu noto con el rabillo del ojo un pedazo de cintillo amarillo sobresalir de uno de los arbustos. Abrió el arbusto con rapidez y encontró a una chica de cabello negro con un traje de gimnasta verde claro, presentaba el mismo estado que Ukyo pues tenía el rostro lleno de lodo y varios golpes en la cara y las piernas.

– Espera un momento yo conozco a esta chica. – dijo Ryoga luego de ver bien su rostro. – Es Kodachi Kuno, la hermana del loco de Tatewaki. ¡Konatsu, ven a ver esto!

– ¿Encontró la espátula? – pregunto Konatsu llegando con Ukyo en brazos. – ¡Santo cielo! ¡La señorita loca!

– Parece que fueron atacadas por la misma persona. – dijo Ryoga viendo que presentaba el mismo patrón de golpes certeros en el rostro y piernas. – No fue un artista marcial cualquiera, esto fue obra de un gran luchador.

" _ **Brooom**_ **"** otro trueno resonó en el cielo iluminando el terreno baldío una vez más.

 **R** **&** **A**

– ¡Ugh! – se quejó una inconsciente Ukyo otra vez mientras Konatsu le ponía un paño caliente sobre su frente.

– Ya, ya señorita Ukyo pronto se va recuperar, estoy seguro. – le tranquilizo el hombre mientras sobaba su mejía con devoción.

– Mantengan los paños con regularidad para evitar una fiebre. – dijo el doctor Tofu mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maleta.

– Lo que usted diga doctor. – dijo Ryoga mientras lo colocaba un paño Kodachi que tampoco había recuperado la conciencia.

– Han sido unas chicas afortunadas de que ustedes las hubieran encontrado en esta tormenta. – reconoció Tofu. – Si se hubieran quedado bajo esa lluvia por más tiempo seguro hubieran agarrado una pulmonía o peor.

– Doctor, ¿Tiene idea de quien pudo haberles hecho esto? – pregunto Ryoga que todavía no lograba dar con un posible sospechoso por más que su mente le diera vueltas al asunto. Para complicar más las cosas su rango de posibilidades disminuyo ampliamente al descartar a Kodachi de su lista.

– Bueno, yo no podría señalar a nadie con el dedo. – respondió Tofu poniéndose serio. – Pero esa persona es un excelente maestro de las artes marciales, lo note por la severidad y precisión de sus golpes pues logro conectar varios puntos vitales sin hacer realmente ningún daño irreparable. Pero se nota a leguas que, de haberlo querido, bien pudo haberlas matado.

– ¡Vaya! ¡No he conocido a una mujer tan fuerte! – susurro Konatsu llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendido.

– ¿Mujer? –pregunto Ryoga sin comprender.

– Claro, señorito Ryoga. ¿No me diga que no noto el tamaño de los puños en sus moretones? – le pregunto Konatsu mientras señalaba el brazo de Kodachi. Ryoga noto al instante que la marca en uno de los moretones era del tamaño de una palma pequeña, que era obvio pertenecía a una mujer.

– Excelente deducción Konatsu. – dijo Tofu mientras se ajustaba las gafas. – Si, esto fue obra de una mujer con una fuerza y un dominio del arte increíbles.

– Bueno, esto descarta a Ranma. – concluyo Ryoga.

– ¿En realidad pensabas que Ranma podía hacerles esto? – pregunto Tofu sorprendido y preocupado.

– Es el único que conozco capaz de dar semejantes golpes con tal rapidez y precisión. – respondió Ryoga. – Su truco de las castañas sumado a la fuerza que tiene ahora, dan con el perfil perfecto.

– Bueno, el señorito Ranma puede convertirse en una dama. – dijo Konatsu.

– Cierto, pero yo no creo que Ranma tenga el descaro de infligir semejante castigo a una mujer y menos a Ukyo o Kodachi. – le defendió Tofu bastante serio.

– Yo tampoco lo creo doctor, pero no se me ocurre nadie más. – dijo Ryoga.

– ¿Has pensado en la abuela de Shampoo? – pregunto Tofu ahora.

– He peleado contra esa anciana, y es muy rápida pero no es tan fuerte como Ranma. – respondió Ryoga descartando Cologne.

– Se…señora…loca…Sha…Shampoo…no…no…– escucharon la voz de Ukyo susurrar entre sueños y los tres voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

– ¡Shh! ¡Ya, ya señorita Ukyo no se esfuerce, descanse por favor! – le susurraba Konatsu agachándose a su lado.

– Espera un momento ¿Dijo Shampoo? – pregunto Ryoga que no creyó haber odio bien a Ukyo. – ¿Cómo puede ser que haya podido con las dos?

– ¡Cof, cof, cof! – Ukyo comenzó a tener un ataque de tos hasta que se inclinó un poco para coger aire. – ¡Ugh, agh!

– Tome, beba un poco de agua. – dijo Konatsu ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso e inclinándolo ligeramente sobre los labios de Ukyo. Luego de beber un poco volvió a recostarse, al parecer había recobrado la conciencia, pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Aaah! ¿Do…dónde…estoy? ¿Qué…pa…paso? – pregunto Ukyo con algo de dificultad.

– Permanece tranquila Ukyo, estamos en tu casa. – le tranquilizo Tofu agachándose para examinarla más de cerca.

– Ukyo, sé que puede ser muy pronto, pero tienes que decirnos lo que paso, quien les hizo esto. – le pidió Ryoga hablando en voz baja y suave. Se agacho y coloco una mano sobre su hombro para intentar consolarla.

– Señorito Ryoga, por favor. – intervino Konatsu tomando la mano de Ryoga para apartarla de Ukyo. Había dejado de lado su tono suave por uno más grueso y severo, por un segundo Ryoga noto que la mujer linda desaparecía dando paso a un hombre serio y protector. – La señorita Ukyo no se encuentra nada bien, daremos con el responsable de esto se lo prometo, pero no la presione. Le ruego que se calme por el bien de ella.

– Ah ammm…si tienes razón. Lo siento. – se disculpó Ryoga alejándose de la chica. Ukyo se revolvió sobre su cama un quejándose de todos los golpes que sufrió a medida era más consciente de su cuerpo.

– Fue como ver al diablo a los ojos. – dijo la voz de Kodachi a sus espaldas.

" _ **Brooom**_ " trueno resonó y la luz del relámpago ilumino toda la habitación a través de la ventana.

Los tres hombres se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos pues ninguno se había percatado que la mujer ya se había despertado. Estaba inclinada sobre el futón con la mirada perdida en las afueras, donde la lluvia caía torrencialmente y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de cuando en cuando, los flashes de luz le daban un aspecto lúgubre y tétrico. Ryoga y Konatsu se asustaron y se abrazaron pues no pudieron contener el miedo que les dio la imagen.

– Ni las tres pudimos con ella. – dijo ahora en un tono más apagado. En ese momento bajo la cabeza, pero por un instante pudieron ver su rostro abatido, parecía estar muy herida en su orgullo.

– ¿Las tres? – pregunto Ryoga soltando a Konatsu el cual se había sonrojado pues el chico le había abrazado por bastante tiempo.

– La china vulgar estaba ahí también. – respondió Kodachi. – Ella se la llevo.

– ¿Shampoo? – susurro Ryoga extrañado. – ¿Se llevó a Shampoo?

– Shampoo…no…no…te metas. – dijo Ukyo en un quejido de dolor mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

– ¿La mujer de la que hablas? ¿No te refieres a Cologne? – pregunto Tofu.

– Esa anciana no tiene nada que ver...y contra lo que peleamos…eso no era ninguna mujer…eso era un monstruo. – dijo Kodachi levantado la vista para verlos en el momento que otro relámpago ilumino la habitación.

 **Flash Back**

Shampoo cayo de culo y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared como si quisiera salir huyendo de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– Ma…ma…ma…ma… ¿Madre? – susurro Shampoo llevándose una mano al pecho.

– Shampoo, hija mía. – dijo la mujer inclinándose ligeramente de manera educada. Shampoo en el piso no reacciono simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza lentamente. La mujer levanto la vista y frunció el ceño, molesta por la nula respuesta de Shampoo.

– ¿Dónde está tu educación? – pregunto la mujer en un tono frio y serio. Ukyo y Kodachi pudieron sentir un aire helado recorrerles la espalda cuando escucharon la voz de la mujer, luego sintieron una leve energía emanando de ella que las hizo saber que algo no iba bien, era como una presión en el pecho que les dificultaba el respirar.

Shampoo se percató de su descortesía y se levantó de inmediato del piso para luego dedicarle una exagerada reverencia a su madre.

– Se…ser bien…venida…ma…madre querida. – tartamudeo Shampoo en un tono monocorde y apagado.

Ukyo y Kodachi intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa pues era la primera vez que miraban a Shampoo comportarse de esa manera. Le tenía un genuino respeto por no decir miedo a esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

– Así está mejor. – dijo la mujer volviendo a tener un gesto tranquilo mientras deshacía la reverencia. Las chicas sintieron esa energía desaparecer y volvieron a respirar con normalidad. – Han llegado voces de deshonra hasta nuestra aldea.

– Que… ¿Qué decir las voces? – pregunto Shampoo que permanecía inclinada.

– Que te has ido en busca de una pelirroja para hacerle pagar su insulto, pero que todavía no lo has logrado, que has sido vencida por un excelente luchador, pero que aún no lo has desposado, y lo peor de todo es que has tenido obstáculos en tu camino, y no los has matado. – esto último lo dijo señalando a Ukyo y Kodachi con ambas manos.

– Oiga señora. – dijo Ukyo.

– Madre de la plebeya. – dijo Kodachi.

– ¡Silencio! – dijo la mujer molesta interrumpiéndolas a las dos. No elevo mucho la voz, pero su tono fue fuerte y decidido. Nuevamente sintieron la energía emanar de ella, pero con más fuerza y convicción y ahora si Kodachi y Ukyo se tensaron sobre sus pies listas para atacar o defenderse. – ¿Para qué son los obstáculos Shampoo?

Shampoo cerró los ojos y permaneció callada.

– ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! – dijo la mujer elevando la voz. Las tres chicas se quedaron paralizadas pues en ese momento sintieron el verdadero poder que emanaba de esa mujer y era avasallador, tanto así que sus cuerpos no podían responder al sentir la presión de tal energía.

– Para…para matar. – dijo Shampoo en una voz apenas audible.

– No te escuche. – dijo la mujer poniendo la palma detrás de su oído.

– Para matar. – dijo Shampoo ahora elevándola un poco más.

– Veo que no lo has olvidado. – dijo la mujer sonriendo. Su belleza se resaltaba aún más cuando lo hacía, pero no podían evitar sentir que eso solo la hacía ver más peligrosa. – ¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

– Yo…yo intentar. – dijo Shampoo tímidamente.

– ¿Intentaste? – dijo la mujer retóricamente. – Tu no intentas, tú haces.

– Ser complicado. – se defendió Shampoo.

– ¡Esto es inaudito! – dijo la mujer como si la respuesta de Shampoo fuera el mayor insulto que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

– ¡Haber cosas que tu no entender! – dijo Shampoo elevando la voz y sacando valor, aunque no supo muy bien de dónde.

La mujer ofendida le lanzo una intensa mirada mientras Shampoo se tapó la boca asustada pues había reaccionado de manera impulsiva.

– Muy bien, ya que dos años lejos de la aldea y la tutela de mi madre no han logrado nada, tendré que intervenir una vez más en tu educación. – dijo ahora la mujer muy molesta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacer madre? – pregunto Shampoo con temor.

– Lo que tu debiste haber hecho hace dos años. – respondió la mujer. Al instante le dedico una reverencia a Ukyo y otra a Kodachi. – Como todo combate los luchadores se presentan con el debido respeto, mi nombre es Parfume será un placer enfrentarlas en honor al nombre de mi hija y a mi aldea, por favor acepten el reto.

Las chicas tragaron en seco pues algo les decía que eso no era una buena idea, pero como orgullosas luchadoras ninguna dijo que no.

– Mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji y esto es lo que estaba esperando señora. – dijo Ukyo sacando la espátula de la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

– Ohjojojojo yo soy Kodachi Kuno la rosa negra de la escuela San Hebereke, madre de la plebeya, sin dudar le permitiré que tenga el honor de enfrentarme. – dijo Kodachi tapándose la boca con la palma de manera dramática mientras hacía círculos con su cinta en el aire.

– ¡No! ¡Ustedes no saber a qué enfrentarse! – les advirtió Shampoo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Parfume se movió con una velocidad increíble y se situó frente a Ukyo, la chica apenas logro ver que se acercaba e intento golpearla con su espátula, pero Parfume le esquivo en repetidas ocasiones sin ningún problema, en uno de sus intentos abanico y golpeo tan fuerte el piso que la espátula se atoro en él, en ese momento Parfume vio una apertura y se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia, pero algo la detuvo.

Shampoo había corrido para situarse detrás de Parfume y la sostuvo de los brazos para evitar que le diera un golpe de gracia a Ukyo.

– ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo? – pregunto Parfume volteando a verla de reojo.

– ¡No, madre! ¡Esto no ser la aldea! ¡Aquí ser distinto! – respondió Shampoo intentando retenerla con todas sus fuerzas. Parfume logró zafarse y le asesto con golpe rápidamente en el pecho a Shampoo que la mando a volar y estrellarse en la pared. Shampoo resintió tanto el golpe que quedo mareada sin poder moverse luego de eso.

– ¡Shampoo, no te metas! – dijo Ukyo sacando de una vez la espátula del piso. – ¡Yo no huyo de mis combates!

Kodachi en la distancia esperaba su momento para asestarle un golpe certero a Parfume y estudiaba su estilo de combate.

Ukyo volvió al ataque y lanzo varios golpes con la espátula, pero ninguno daba en el blanco. Esa mujer era casi tan rápida como Ran-chan y Ukyo comenzó a percatarse muy tarde de que tal vez no era rival para ella.

En uno de sus movimientos Parfume tomo la espátula con dos dedos e hizo girar a Ukyo por los aires hasta lanzarle en dirección a Kodachi. La gimnasta esquivo este ataque ágilmente, pero en el aire Parfume se puso a su altura e intento golpearla, Kodachi logro reaccionar y esquivo el primer golpe que le rozo la mejía dejándole un corte, aunque luego la mujer hizo un movimiento que solo le había visto antes a Ranma, una serie de golpes tan rápidos y certeros que se hacían llamar el truco de las castañas.

Cayeron en el suelo y cuando Parfume disponía a darle el golpe de gracia fue interrumpida nuevamente.

– ¡Oiga, todavía no hemos terminado! – dijo Ukyo que salto y logro darle un golpe con su espátula en un costado. Parfume salto hacia atrás y se tomó el costado arrugando el gesto.

– Que vergüenza. – susurro Parfume. – Se ve que la edad ya me está afectando.

– ¡Vamos anciana! ¡¿Ya está cansada?! – le reto Ukyo con una sonrisa de burla.

– ¡Plebeya! ¡Me ayudaste! – dijo sorprendida Kodachi.

– No me agradezcas, esto fue por orgullo. – respondió Ukyo sin apartar la vista de Parfume.

– Alto…no seguir…esto ser mortal para ustedes. – dijo Shampoo en la distancia intentando ponerse de pie apoyándose en la pared, aunque resbalaba constantemente.

– ¡Ya te dije que yo no huyo de mis combates! – dijo Ukyo antes de saltar al ataque una vez más.

Parfume esperaba esto pues miraba el ímpetu en Ukyo desde lejos y decidió acabar con ella alejada del resto. Ukyo lanzo nuevamente una seguidilla de golpes con su espátula sin lograr asestar ninguno, Parfume se movió esquivándole, pero sin atacar hasta que choco con la pared, Ukyo vio esto como una oportunidad y ataco con todas sus fuerzas, Parfume esperaba esto y esquivo en el último segundo causando que la espátula se ensartara en la pared y golpeo el mango partiendo la espátula en dos, luego hizo el ataque de las castañas sobre Ukyo.

– ¡Aaaaaaah! – Ukyo se quejó de dolor hasta que cayó de rodillas frente a la mujer. Esa velocidad, esa precisión y esa fuerza, estaba segura que esa mujer no era una luchadora normal, vio que la mujer sacaba una pequeña cuchilla y estaba a punto de darle el golpe mortal, así que cerró los ojos aceptando su destino con honor.

Kodachi lanzo su cinta amarrando las muñecas de Parfume evitando que le diera el golpe de gracia a Ukyo.

– Ustedes son muy molestas. – dijo Parfume rodando los ojos al ver que la detenían una vez más. Le dio una patada a Ukyo mandándola a volar hasta caer por unos arbustos y luego con la cuchilla corto las cintas de sus antebrazos. – Luego acabare con ella.

– Le debía eso a esa plebeya. – dijo Kodachi. – Ahora has lo que te plazca.

Parfume se acercó a Kodachi que quería moverse, pero luego del ataque que recibió de Parfume su cuerpo no respondía a sus intenciones. Parfume tomo a Kodashi del cuello y la vio directo a los ojos.

– Quieres morir con honor. – susurro Parfume viendo a través de los ojos grises de la gimnasta. – Respeto eso, así que te lo concederé como tu último deseo.

Kodachi se quedó muda luego de ver los ojos azules de Parfume pues la recordaban mucho a los de su Ranma-Sama con la gran diferencia que los ojos de él eran cálidos y brillantes y los de ella eran fríos y vacíos como ver hacia un vórtice profundo y sin fin. Se preguntó cuántos habrían visto esos ojos antes de perder la vida y el miedo invadió su cuerpo por completo ya que pareció comprender la respuesta y por un segundo vio todas esas almas atrapadas ahí dentro.

Parfume levanto su cuchilla en el aire y el sol hizo que lanzara un destello que encegueció a Kodachi causando que esta cerrara los ojos.

– ¡No, madre! – gritaron dos niñas al unísono.

Kodachi y Parfume miraron a un lado y vieron dos niñas abrazas entre ellas con temor. Una de cabello cian y otra de cabello turquesa.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en no dejarme hacer mi trabajo? – pregunto Parfume retóricamente rodando los ojos.

– Madre, este lugar no es como la aldea. – dijo una de las niñas de cabello cian.

– Si madre, matar en este lugar tiene consecuencias complicadas. – dijo la otra de cabello turquesa.

– ¿A qué se refieren con eso Rin Rin, Ran Ran? – pregunto Parfume sin aparta la vista de Kodachi.

– Vamos con la abuela, y dejaremos que ella te explique las reglas de este lugar. – dijo Rin Rin soltando a su hermana.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Estoy en medio de un combate de honor y hacer eso sería una descortesía. – dijo Parfume con las intenciones de continuar con su trabajo.

– Tu misma nos has enseñado que debemos respetar las reglas de las aldeas ajenas casi como las nuestras. – dijo Ran Ran. – ¿Vas a irrespetar las reglas de este lugar?

Parfume sopeso sus palabras y se quejó para sus adentros. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo sus hijas tenían razón, si había alguna regla que le prohibía matar tal vez tendría que escucharla de boca de su propia madre. Ya luego encontraría la forma de saltársela si era necesario, no seria la primera vez.

– Si, solo perdónales la vida por esta vez y si lo que dice la abuela no te convence entonces has lo que te plazca. – dijo Ran Ran.

– Bien, eso haremos. – dijo Parfume entre dientes, para luego aventar a Kodachi a regañadientes hacia un arbusto, la chica cayo en suelo vencida pero aun medio consciente. – Ayuden a su hermana, creo que me excedí un poco.

Kodachi pudo ver como las niñas iban hasta donde Shampoo que permanecía sentada en el piso respirando con dificultad y la tomaron de ambos brazos para luego irse saltando por los tejados junto a su madre, con esa última imagen la gimnasta perdió la conciencia.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ryoga, Tofu y Konatsu estaban sorprendidos por el relato. Al parecer esa mujer si era tan poderosa a como se imaginaban, pues la descripción de Kodachi de sus movimientos y su fuerza parecían no tener limite.

– Solo…conozco a una persona que es así de rápido. – dijo ahora Ukyo con dificultad.

– ¡Señorita Ukyo! – dijo Konatsu preocupado. – No se esfuerce tanto.

– Estoy bien, gracias por todo Konatsu. – dijo Ukyo posando su mano suavemente sobre su mejía.

– Siempre es un placer señorita Ukyo. – respondió Konatsu cerrando los ojos al sentir el tacto de la palma de su mano.

– La única persona que conozco que es así de rápida es Ran-chan. – dijo ahora Ukyo volteando a ver al resto de los invitados. – Fue como ser golpeada por cien mazos en menos de un segundo.

– Dímelo a mí. – dijo Ryoga recordando sus combates con Ranma.

Tofu noto que Kodachi se había vuelto a acostar y se había volteado como si no quisiera ver al resto de las personas.

– ¿Kodachi? ¿cierto? – pregunto Tofu de manera amable

– ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – pregunto Kodachi sin voltear a verlo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Tofu rodeándola para agacharse a su lado y colocar su mano sobre su frente.

– ¿Es usted un médico? – pregunto Kodachi.

– Si, Tofu Ono el doctor de la pequeña clínica aquí en Nerima. – se introdujo Tofu con una sonrisa.

– ¡Qué vergüenza! – exclamo Kodachi mordiendo el paño que debía estar en frente mientras lo jalaba con ambas manos y un pequeño río de lágrimas emanaba de sus ojos. – ¡Atendida por el doctor de los plebeyos!

– Suficiente Kodachi, nosotros te rescatamos de la lluvia así que se un poco más respetuosa con el doctor. – le pidió Ryoga, que ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia y al ver que la chica no cooperaba la insto a que se disculpara.

– ¡Qué vergüenza! – exclamo ahora en un tono aún más dramático. – ¡Y rescatada por los plebeyos!

– ¡Oye no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte salvado! – dijo Ukyo molesta.

– ¡Yo ya pagué mi deuda contigo! – se defendió Kodachi ahora si dándose la vuelta.

– No entiendo porque la dejaron bajo la lluvia. – soltó Ukyo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

– Plebeya mal agradecida. – soltó Kodachi poniéndose en la misma pose.

– ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor, podemos resolver esto por las malas! – le amenazo Ukyo.

– ¡Yo estoy lista desde hace mucho! – respondió Kodachi.

– ¡Konatsu! ¿Dónde está mi espátula? – exigió Ukyo estirando su brazo sin apartar su mirada retadora de Kodachi, que la miraba de la misma forma.

– De inmediato señorita. – respondió el ninja levantándose para coger los pedazos de la misma. Por un segundo había olvidado que estaba rota.

– Chicas, chicas, calma. – dijo Tofu interviniendo para que no pelearan en ese estado.

Konatsu se acercó nuevamente a la chica y lentamente poso los dos pedazos de la espátula en la mano de Ukyo. – Lo siento señorita, pero se ha roto.

– ¡Oh no! Era mi espátula nueva. – dijo Ukyo acunando los pedazos en su pecho con los ojos llorosos mientras sus labios hacían un puchero.

– Creo que lo importante aquí es que ustedes están bien y van a recuperarse. Añadiendo que ya sabemos quién hizo esto, así podemos protegerlas y evitar futuros problemas. – continúo interviniendo Tofu.

– ¿Futuros problemas? – pregunto Ryoga de manera retórica. – Esa mujer ya trajo demasiado problemas consigo si me preguntan a mí.

– Ryoga recuerdas lo que relato Kodachi, ella va tras los obstáculos de Shampoo. – dijo Tofu ahora seriamente. – Lo que significa que está detrás de todas las prometidas de Ranma incluida…

– ¡Akane! – dijo Ryoga de golpe.

* * *

 **Pues resulta que enferme chicos, y como usualmente yo no me enfermo pues cuando si me da viene con todo y pase unas semanas bien feas y pues apenas trabajaba en los caps un par de horas hasta que me ponía a dormir. Ya estoy mucho mejor y podre trabajar en tiempo y forma, uff habra mucho que tengo que avanzar porque planeaba a estas alturas llevar esta historia por la mitad al menos, pero bueno la vida se rió de mis planes jaja!**

 **Gracias a** SARITANIMELOVE **por su review siempre se aprecian.**

 **Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Acuerdo

**Bueno chicos abajo les explico el porque de la tardanza, pero desde ya aclaro que no se preocupen que este fic si sera terminado.** **S** **in mas pues les dejo el cap y les pido que critiquen y comenten. Gracias por Leerme**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento** **. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Acuerdo**

– ¿Qué dices te propasaste…te propasaste con Akane? – pregunto Soun con hilo de voz.

– Si…yo la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…

– ¡Ah! ¡Jajajajaja! – rieron Soun y Genma abrazándose alegremente interrumpiendo a Ranma. – ¡¿Escucho eso Saotome?!

– ¡Si mi amigo Soun! – dijo Genma. – ¡Al fin nuestras escuelas se unirán!

– Hijo eso no es nada varonil. – razono Nodoka debatiendo si desenvainar o no su Katana. – Aunque hiciste lo correcto al admitir tu error y pedir disculpas sin que nadie te obligara. Eso demuestra madures digna de un "hombre entre los hombres".

– Pero ¿cómo así querido Ranma? ¿Puedes explicarnos lo que paso? – quiso saber Kasumi ajena al alboroto de su padre y Genma.

– Estábamos…estábamos luchando en el dojo y…una cosa…la situación fue muy…extraña yo no…sé que paso, pero…lo que hice fue agarrar sus antebrazos y se caí sobre ella, bueno tenía que ponerla de espaldas para ganar el combate y…y luego…

– ¡CALLATE! – grito Akane haciendo que todos voltearan a verla sorprendidos.

– Akane. – susurro Ranma. Pensó que sus disculpas no habían sido suficientes. Si seguramente eso era. Así que volvió a hacer el tigre caído y comenzó a decir perdón una y otra vez. – ¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo..

– Papa, tío Genma, tía Nodoka lo siento. – se disculpó Akane dándole la espalda a Ranma para hacer una reverencia a sus mayores. – Es que estamos ensayando para una obra, lo que dice Ranma no paso.

– ¿No paso? – preguntaron Soun y Genma tristes.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que paso! – dijo Ranma levantándose para pararse a su lado.

– ¡Si paso! – dijeron alegres Soun y Genma.

– ¡No! ¡No paso! – dijo ahora Akane encarando a Ranma.

– ¿No paso? – volvieron a preguntar Soun y Genma nuevamente tristes.

– ¡Si paso! ¿Por qué no me dejas disculparme? – pregunto el chico encarándola también.

– ¡Si paso! – volvieron a decir Soun y Genma con alegría.

Todo el mundo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como juego de tenis mientras Ranma y Akane peleaban negando y afirmando el supuesto abuso.

– ¡Es ensayo para una obra! ¡Ya cállense! ¡Y tu ven conmigo! – dijo Akane tomando a Ranma de la trenza para salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la sala escaleras arriba.

– ¡Ah! ¡Akane espera! ¡Me duele! – protesto Ranma mientras era arrastrado escaleras arriba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo la puerta de la sala por donde Ranma y Akane habían desaparecido.

– ¿No entiendo paso o no paso? – pregunto Soun mientras todos se levantaban para continuar con sus cosas.

El trasero de Ranma pego fuertemente en todos y cada uno de los escalones para luego pegar de costado con la pared, siguió siendo arrastrado por la mitad del pasillo hasta que fue aventado contra un escritorio.

– ¡Ranma idiota ¿qué diablos piensas que haces?! – pregunto Akane aventándolo dentro de su habitación para luego cerrara puerta y poner seguro tras de ella.

– ¡Auch! – se quejó el chico que pego toda la espalda en el borde del escritorio de Akane. – Estoy haciendo lo correcto. Lo que se debe hacer por honor.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! Dime ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho mi papa, tío Genma y tía Nodoka si yo hubiera aceptado tu supuesto abuso? – le pregunto exasperada esperando que Ranma uniera los puntos.

– Supongo que...nos hubieran casado de inmediato... – susurro Ranma mas para sí mismo que para Akane. Parecía que había caído en cuenta hasta en ese momento de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer. Aunque también tenía la fuerte sensación de que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer no por ser un "hombre entre los hombres" sino por ser un hombre correcto y justo por sobre todas las cosas.

– Exacto, tonto. – dijo Akane poniendo la mano sobre su frente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando ser paciente.

– Pero Akane...yo...yo fui el que te golpeé y luego...luego... – Ranma tenía dificultades para narrar lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. El recordar ese beso, la suavidad de los labios de Akane y su reacción ante los roces durante su combate era suficiente para comenzar a poner rojas sus mejías.

– Luego paso...eso. – dijo Akane también visiblemente apenada.

– Si...eso...y yo por eso creí que tu...tu estarías furiosa...porque eso es algo aprovechado y pervertido...algo que solo Kuno o Happosai harían...yo no soy como ellos. – dijo Ranma viendo el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

– Si lo sé...y…tal vez el hecho que quisiste disculparte demuestra que...eres diferente. – intento reconfortarle Akane que miraba a la pared evitando el rostro de Ranma.

– ¿Entonces tu no estas...molesta? – pregunto ahora tímidamente el chico.

– No.…digamos que ambos tuvimos la culpa. – reconoció Akane con dificultad.

– Pero yo me forcé a ti...soy más fuerte. – dedujo Ranma inocentemente.

– ¡Yo no soy débil! - dijo alterada Akane. " _Estúpido engreído, que se ha creído_ ". – Si hubiera querido te hubiera dado la vuelta fácilmente.

\- ¿Si hubieras querido? – pregunto susurrando Ranma que no podía creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de Akane en ese momento.

Ella se puso roja al instante cuando soltó ese comentario sin pensar. Rápidamente comenzó a mover las manos a ambos lados negando con la cabeza.

– No.…escucha yo no me refería a eso... – comenzó a excusarse Akane que estaba color granate. Un pequeño humo comenzaba a salir de su cabeza mientras el rojo se volvía más intenso.

 **"Knoc, Knoc"**

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta haciéndolos sobresaltar a los dos.

– ¿Hermanita? – escucharon que pregunto del otro lado Nabiki. – ¿Está todo bien? Ranma no estará abusando de ti nuevamente ¿cierto?

Ahora ambos estaban rojos a mas no poder.

– ¡QUIERES CALLARTE NABIKI! – dijeron al unísono. Luego se lanzaron una mirada de enojo y se dieron la espalda con los brazos en jarra.

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo me voy de aquí. – dijo al fin Ranma dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

– Como siempre huyendo como un cobarde. – soltó Akane harta de la actitud de Ranma.

– Tengo cosas más...importantes que hacer tonta niña boba. – dijo Ranma parándose en la ventana preparándose para salir.

– ¡Ranma! – le llamo Akane rápidamente.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico volteando a verla con hastió.

– ¡Lárgate! – respondió Akane lazándole una pesa que le dio de lleno en el rostro haciendo que saliera de la habitación volando por los aires hasta aterrizar de espaldas sobre el estanque de la casa. – ¡Y no vuelvas a molestarme!

Akane cerro la ventana con tal fuerza que los vidrios se rompieron.

Una pelirroja emergió del estanque sin poder ver a donde se dirigía. Logro sentarse sobre las rocas del estanque y tanteo sobre su cara la pesa que todavía seguía incrustada en su rostro, la encontró hasta que pudo jalarla y sacarla de su cara.

– ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! – se quejó la chica mientras todavía mareada intentaba enfocar bien su vista. Se quitó la camisa dejando su torso desnudo y sus pechos al aire para comenzar a escurrirla botando el agua sobre el estanque.

Luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos e inflo sus pulmones antes de hablar. – ¡Es por eso que nadie te soporta gorda, marimachoooooo…

" **BAAAANG** "

La silla del escritorio de Akane le dio de lleno en le cabeza haciéndola caer de espaldas nuevamente en el estanque y dejándola en estado de seminconsciencia mientras sus manos y sus piernas daban pequeños tics.

" **Broooom"**

Un trueno resonó y la lluvia comenzó a caer rápidamente sobre Nerima.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaah lo que faltaba! – se quejó Ranma de dolor por lo bajo mientras flotaba en el estanque boca arriba en medio de la noche helada.

– ¡Ranma! ¡Que linda sorpresa! – dijo Happosai que salto hacia el estanque para lanzarse a los pechos de le pelirroja.

– ¡Dejeme en paaaaaaz! – el grito de Ranma resonó por todo el nublado cielo de Nerima.

 **R** **&** **A**

Akane caminaba muy seria sin voltear a ver a Ranma que la seguía de cerca andando sobre la reja de metal con los brazos detrás de su nuca mientras le lanzaba miradas curiosas de cuando en cuando. Llevaba una bandita puesta sobre su nariz pues el golpe del escritorio si le había hecho algo de daño.

– Oye, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? – pregunto el chico un poco dudoso viendo que la chica no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana.

– Hum. – fue el único ruido hizo Akane para luego comenzar a caminar más rápido.

Ranma salto de la reja para darle alcance.

– ¡Hey! ¡Te pedí disculpas, intenté ser honorable y me tiraste un escritorio en la cara! – reclamo Ranma. – ¡Si lo piensas bien la victima de todo estoy soy yo!

– Me llamaste marimacho. – reclamo Akane dándose la vuelta justo en la entrada del colegio.

– Había olvidado eso. – dijo Ranma rascándose la nuca nervioso.

– Siempre te olvidas de lo que te conviene, cobarde. – respondió Akane retomando su camino.

– Hey ¿a quién le llamas cobarde? – pregunto Ranma muy molesto. – Akane, Akane, te estoy hablando.

Akane siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo de golpe en medio del camino a la entrada.

– Que extraño. – susurro la chica viendo a ambos lados mientras varios de sus compañeros seguían su camino para entrar al colegio.

– Pues a mí me parece normal, tu siempre me hechas la culpa de todo. – reclamo Ranma sin comprender a que se refería su prometida.

– ¡Shh! – le callo Akane sacudiendo la mano frente a la cara de su prometido.

Siguió viendo a su alrededor y Ranma espero pacientemente hasta que ya no pudo más con la curiosidad.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ranma viendo también a su alrededor.

– Tu linda prometida Ukyo no ha aparecido. – dijo Akane extrañada, pues usualmente la cocinera los recibía todas las mañanas, algo que a ella no le agradaba mucho pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

– Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Ranma rascándose la mejía. – Bueno, ni modo seguro estará trabajando.

– ¿Qué no te preocupa? – pregunto Akane sorprendida por la frialdad del chico.

– No es primera vez que pasa. – respondido Ranma despreocupado para luego seguir su camino de manera despreocupada con las manos detrás de la nuca. – Seguramente está trabajando o algo así, ya la iré a visitar cuando salgamos de la escuela si es lo que quieres, después de todo es mi prometida también. – añadió de manera socarrona.

– ¡Hia! – Akane le tiro su maletín dándole de lleno en la nuca haciendo que cayera de cara en el piso. Akane luego camino hacia el cuerpo del chico y recogió su maletín para luego irse murmurando. – Es un sinvergüenza, egoísta, estúpido por mi puede hacer lo que…

– ¡Aaaah! – se quejó Ranma apartando su cara del suelo. – Este si me lo merecía.

 **R** **&** **A**

El día de clases paso con rapidez, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para Ranma pues Akane paso enojada con él y no quiso dirigirle la palabra por más que el insistía, en clases o en el descanso ella paso olímpicamente de él. Él quería volver a llevar las cosas con normalidad, pero algo le decía que ya no iba a ser así del todo pues ciertamente él no olvidaba el sabor de los labios de Akane y el calor de su cuerpo, la intensidad de ese momento que pudo haber escalado hasta quien sabe dónde de no haber sido por la reacción de la chica. Luego de eso, la reunión de la familia y la paliza que le propino Akane, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello o de hablarlo con ella porque paso inconsciente la mitad de la noche, al día siguiente se levantó tarde y con la chica negándose a dirigirle la palabra.

Por su lado, Akane se estaba disfrutando bastante la atención del chico con ella. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ese momento que compartieron cuando estaban "entrenando", a pesar de todo después del show que Ranma había montado en la sala de su casa, ella se había molestado por su cobardía obteniendo el resultado de siempre. Le gustaba que el insistiera en querer hacer la pases y de no ser porque ese momento volvía a su mente a cada rato ella ya lo hubiera perdonado, pero tenía miedo de como eso iba a afectar su relación con su prometido ahora. Miedo de que fuera solo un juego, o algo sin importancia, estaba segura que su corazón no podría soportar escuchar a Ranma decirle que no fue nada, cuando para ella ese gesto significaba el mundo.

El día terminaba y fue justo a mitad de la última clase que Ranma se descubrió a si mismo recordando el momento con placer mientras miraba desde atrás a su prometida, la chica se giró pues sintió la intensidad de su mirada y ambos se ruborizaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, casi como si su mente hubiera estado pensando lo mismo.

" **Riiiiing"**

El timbre sonó anunciando que el día de clases había concluido. Akane tomo sus cosas con calma pues hoy no tenía prisas por huir de ahí, quien diría que a pesar de no hablarle a Ranma ese había sido un buen día para ella. Cuando termino de guardar su maletín se giró para ver a su prometido parado afuera del salón esperándola de manera despreocupada, sonrió por un momento como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba enojada pero luego recordó que tenía que seguir con su papel.

Akane camino ignorándolo y Ranma no dijo nada solo la siguió en silencio replanteando su estrategia. La chica se cambió los zapatos y se despidió de Yuka y Sayuri para luego salir de los casilleros siempre seguida de la figura de su prometido casi como su sombra. Ella caminaba sonriendo sin que él pudiera verla mientras tarareaba una canción.

– Oye, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? – pregunto Ranma una vez cruzaron el portón.

– No sé de qué estás hablando. – respondió Akane de manera despreocupada. – ¿No deberías ir a por tu otra prometida?

– ¡Oh vamos Akane! – respondió el chico. – Otra vez estas celosa.

– ¡Yo no estoy celosa! – se defendió la chica borrando brevemente su sonrisa y deteniéndose un segundo para voltear a ver a Ranma. Luego siguió caminando dejando al chico detrás de ella.

– Claro que sí. – insistió Ranma. El chico salto y se situó frente a Akane deteniendo su paso. – Pero te propongo algo.

Akane se detuvo y se llevó su maletín sobre su pecho cubriéndose un poco intimidada por la cercanía del chico.

– ¿Qué…ammm que propones? – pregunto algo nerviosa la chica.

– ¿Qué te parece si…

 **R** **&** **A**

– Cof, cof. – tosió Ukyo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Todavía sentía las piernas adormecidas, respiraba con dificultad y no había parte de su cuerpo que no aquejara de algún dolor, así que no acudió a la escuela y se quedó en su casa al cuidado de Konatsu. No abrieron el local pues el ninja no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

– ¡Señorita Ukyo! ¡Tenga beba un poco de agua! – dijo Konatsu llegando rápidamente a donde ella. Luego le aproximo un vaso con agua que estaba prácticamente a la par y alcance de la chica.

– Ya, ya Konatsu tranquilo. – le tranquilizo Ukyo. – Yo puedo sola.

– Nada de eso, usted todavía está convaleciente y ningún cuidado está de más. – insistió Konatsu mientras le limpiaba unas gotas de agua de la barbilla.

– Me haces sentir inútil. – dijo Ukyo apartando el rostro ligeramente sonrojada.

– Y querida. – dijo Konatsu tiernamente sobando su mejía.

" **Paf, Paf"**

– Plebeyo, el filete no estuvo tan bueno. – dijo Kodachi mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de Konatsu para que se llevara el plato que tenía en su regazo. – Pero no te puedo pedir mucho dado el lugar en el que trabajas.

– ¡Oh señorita loca, siempre tiene palabras tan amables! – dijo Konatsu divertido mientras se acercaba a ella haciendo una reverencia. Al parecer para él esas eran palabras de apreciación.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – pregunto Ukyo molesta al ver el atrevimiento de Kodachi.

Se había tenido que quedar ahí pues se encontraba en el mismo estado que Ukyo, y no habían podido informar ni Kuno o Sasuke de que se encontraba en ese lugar.

– Es la verdad, el corte no es de primera. – respondió Kodachi tranquilamente de manera desinteresada mientras ojeaba una revista.

– ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Esto es un abuso, Konatsu trabaja para mí, no es uno más de tus empleados! – dijo Ukyo iracunda.

– Soy una invitada, los empleados deben tratar bien a tus invitados. – dijo ahora Kodachi pasando página a la revista.

– ¡Tú no eres mi invitada! – dijo Ukyo dándole un puñetazo a la pared haciendo un agujero.

– Señorita Ukyo no es problema atender a sus invitados. – dijo Konatsu sirviéndole una bebida exótica con un trozo de piña a Kodachi.

– ¡Que no es mi invitada! – insistió Ukyo histérica. – ¿Y esa bebida de dónde salió?

– ¿Recuerda las piñas que nos costó encontrar el otro día en el mercado de la ciudad? – pregunto Konatsu con alegría.

Ukyo se tapó la cara con la mano comprendiendo al instante que esa fruta que había estado bastante escasa y que estaba a punto de probar con un nuevo estilo de Okonomiyakis había servido para un batido de Kodachi.

– Mmm, no está perfecta, pero sirve. – dijo Kodachi dando un sorbo a la bebida.

– ¡Oh me alegro que le gustara señorita loca! – dijo Konatsu dando saltitos de alegría. – ¡Esta era la última después de los múltiples fracasos anteriores!

– ¿Te…acabaste…toda la piña? – pregunto Ukyo entre dientes sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por toda la sangre caliente que subía frenéticamente.

– Es que no quedaba al gusto de la señorita loca y tuve que intentar varias veces. – respondió Konatsu tranquilamente. – Sobro un poco de batido, ¿No se le apetece?

– ¡Esas…piñas…costaron…doscientos yenes…cada una! – dijo ahora Ukyo. – ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Ukyo salto de la cama un poco renqueante para intentar alcanzar a Kodachi, pero Konatsu se lo impidió.

– ¡Señorita Ukyo por favor, cálmese! – dijo Konatsu mientras se interponía entre ella y Kodachi la cual seguía bebiendo tranquilamente su bebida exótica.

Después de algo de forcejeo Konatsu logro poner a Ukyo sobre la cama.

– No es bueno que haga ese sobre esfuerzo. – dijo Konatsu.

– Esta bien, está bien. – acepto Ukyo cruzándose de brazos. – Cuando pueda caminar te matare. – esto último lo dijo apuntando con el dedo a Kodachi la cual termino su bebida y la coloco en el piso.

– Sí, sí, pero de momento guarde reposo. – dijo Konatsu recogiendo la bebida de Kodachi.

– Ya escuché. – dijo Ukyo. – Ahora dime Konatsu, ¿al menos le avisaron a los chicos?

– Si, el…

" **Knock, Knock** "

– Oh ¿Quién será? – se preguntó Konatsu al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta del local. – Discúlpenme señoritas iré a atender al inesperado visitante.

Konatsu bajo llevándose la copa vacía de Kodachi. Ukyo intento escuchar la voz de Konatsu y el visitante, pero le fue imposible, luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos perdió la paciencia y se arrastró sobre su cama para abrió la ventana cerca de ella empujándola con ambas manos, con dificultad se asomó por esta pero solo alcanzo a ver la sombra del visitante pues Konatsu la había dejado entrar sin problemas.

– Rayos. – susurro Ukyo.

– Síganme, ambas están aquí. – escucho que decía Konatsu a alguien mientras subía las escaleras. Konatsu abrió la puerta sonriente y entro, aunque el visitante no le siguió.

– Señorita Ukyo, señorita Loca, tienen visita. – anuncio Konatsu. – Vamos, pasen por favor. – insistió Konatsu abriendo más la puerta. El visitante entro algo tímidamente con la cabeza baja seguida de tres personas más.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Kodachi agresivamente.

Frente a ellos estaban Shampoo, Rin Rin, Ran Ran y Cologne.

– Yo no querer estar aquí, pero haber algo importante que hablar. – dijo Shampoo sin levantar la mirada.

– ¿Dónde está la loca de tu madre? – pregunto ahora Ukyo molesta. – ¿No viene a rematar a los obstáculos?

– Calma, calma chicas. – intercedió Cologne viendo que también Ukyo la miraba con desconfianza. – Lamento el actuar de mi hija, y me disculpo por ella, aunque que sé que ella no lo haría nunca.

– ¡Estamos vivas de milagro! ¡¿Cree que con una disculpa bastara?! – dijo ahora Kodachi tirando la revista a un lado. – ¡Este insulto no se quedará así, o me dejo de llamar la Rosa de negra de San Hebereke!

– Dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar. – dijo ahora Ukyo. – Hágalo rápido, que mi paciencia ya se agotó, mi casa está llena de invitados indeseables y eso me pone de muy mal humor.

– Entiendo chicas, así que muy bien iremos directo al grano. – dijo Cologne. – El motivo de nuestra visita es para…

– Espere, señorita Ukyo. – interrumpió Konatsu. – Antes de la que ellas vinieran, iba a decirle que el señorito Ryoga se fue desde muy temprano por la mañana para poner al tanto al señorito Ranma y a la señorita Akane.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mandaste a Ryoga a avisar a los chicos?! – dijo Ukyo horrorizada antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama mareada por la rapidez con la que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, esa noticia había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Creo que es por aquí. – se dijo Ryoga a si mismo mientras caminaba por una avenida que le parecía familiar.

Unas chicas de piel morena que lucían bikinis bastante pequeños pasaron cerca de él sonriéndole de manera coqueta. Ryoga se sonrojo y se alejó rápidamente para hablar con un señor cerca de ahí.

– Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme si estamos en Nerima? – pregunto el chico tímidamente.

– Lamento muito garoto, não entendo o que você está falando. – respondió el hombre.

– ¡Nerima! ¡¿Nerima? – dijo ahora Ryoga señalando el piso para dar a entender que hablaba sobre el lugar.

– Não, este não é Nerima. Você está no Rio, Rio de Janeiro. – dijo el hombre sonriendo divertido junto a otros amigos suyos en ese lugar.

– ¡Oh nooooooo! – dijo Ryoga cayendo de rodillas abatido.

 **R** **&** **A**

– ¿Qué…ammm que propones? – pregunto Akane un poco nerviosa.

– Qué te parece si… – Ranma se calló en medio de su propuesta. El viento soplo con fuerza haciendo que la falda de Akane casi se levantara de no ser porque la chica la detuvo.

" _Es fuerte, esta presencia que siento no conozco a nadie que pueda emitirla"_ pensó Ranma mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a Akane para ver de dónde provenía esa creciente amenaza que sentía. _"En frente, un señuelo, arriba habrá otro, me lleva a donde quiere. Es listo, pero no más que yo"_

– ¿Ranma, que sucede? – pregunto Akane temerosa. Sentía una fuerte presión dentro de su pecho y una extraña sensación de intranquilidad que no la hacía sentir segura, lo cual ya era muy extraño porque nunca había sentido nada que la hiciera sentir así si Ranma estaba presente; su presencia era toda la seguridad que le decía que todo estaría bien.

– Akane. – susurro Ranma. – ¡Sujétate fuerte!

" **Fush, Fush"**

Ranma se giró y tomo a Akane entre sus brazos para saltar evitando dos cuchillas que iban en su dirección, en el aire otras dos cuchillas salieron de unos arbustos e iban hacia ellos, Ranma las pateo con pierna izquierda deteniendo su trayectoria y en ese momento una figura obscura salió de la nada situándose a su lado.

– Te tengo. – dijo una voz un tanto femenina. De sus brazos saco dos grandes guadañas para atacarlos.

– ¡Ranma cuidado! – chillo Akane notando que el chico se distrajo al evitar las cuchillas.

La figura ataco con su mano derecha, pero de una patada Ranma le detuvo el ataque haciendo que soltara la guadaña en el acto. El chico había detenido el ataque de las cuchillas con su pierna izquierda de manera intencional para poder responder al ataque del extraño con su pierna derecha, pues ya sabía que esa pasaría.

– ¡Eres listo extraño, pero no más que yo! – dijo Ranma presumiendo que ya había leído todos sus movimientos.

Cayeron al suelo y Ranma poso a Akane suavemente en el piso para luego colocarse frente a ella dándole la espalda para protegerla.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Ranma a Akane.

– ¿Ah? Si…sí. – respondió Akane que se había distraído viendo a la figura frente a ellos.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque nos atacas? – pregunto Ranma molesto pues estaba a punto de hacer las paces con Akane cuando ese extraño los interrumpió.

– ¡No esperaba menos de ti! – dijo la voz del extraño que sonaba bastante feliz y emocionado. – ¡Listo, rápido, ágil y fuerte!

– Pues es bueno para resaltar lo obvio. – dijo Ranma sonriendo de manera socarrona.

Akane rodo los ojos y le dijo un ligero golpe a Ranma en la cabeza para bajarle el ego.

– ¡Auch! Cierto ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto Ranma volviendo a concentrarse en lo que les atañía.

– ¡Esto no es suficiente necesito ver más! – dijo ahora el extraño preparándose para luchar tomando la guadaña del piso. – Pronto sabrás lo que quiero, por ahora llego el momento de eliminar los obstáculos.

La figura salto sobre ellos y se situó atrás para lanzar su ataque hacia Akane, Ranma rápidamente jalo a la chica del antebrazo evitando así que la guadaña le alcanzara y rozara unas cuantas hebras de sus cabellos azules, luego pateo al extraño en el pecho, pero este salto hacia atrás, aunque si logro hacer un ligero contacto.

– ¡Auch! – susurro el extraño llevándose una mano al pecho mientras posaba su rodilla derecha en el piso. " _El contacto fue mínimo pero su fuerza es increíble, si ese golpe me hubiera dado de lleno me hubiera dejado fuera de combate_ "

– ¡Escúchame bien! – dijo Ranma molesto. – ¡Akane es mi prometida y no te perdonare que le toques un solo cabello! ¡Si quieres hacerle daño será solo sobre mi cadáver!

– ¡Ranma! – susurro Akane sonrojada por las palabras del chico. A pesar de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban, su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar a Ranma defenderla de esa manera.

– Veremos si eres capaz de defender a tu prometida. – dijo el extraño al fin levantándose del suelo.

Ranma alcanzo a ver una media sonrisa bajo la capucha, aunque extrañamente parecía llevar los labios pintados.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Ya lo veras! – dijo Ranma saltando hacia el extraño encapuchado.

Ranma quería medir la velocidad de su enemigo así que lanzo una seria de golpes y patadas a una velocidad media, aparte no quería alejarse mucho de Akane y dejarla desprotegida. El encapuchado los esquivo todos sin mucha dificultad, hasta que Ranma se movió un poco más rápido e hizo que el encapuchado tropezara rodando en el suelo. " _No es tan rápido_ " pensó el chico sonriente.

El encapuchado rodo por el suelo, y ante la sorpresa de Ranma se levantó al instante. Al parecer el esperaba ese movimiento del chico, así que al caer a un lado tenía el camino libre para ir hacia Akane.

– ¡Te falta experiencia! – grito victorioso la figura corriendo hacia Akane con la guadaña en alto. Ranma corrió tras la figura y la detuvo un instante antes de llegará a la chica, aunque lo hizo poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de su enemigo, extrañamente Ranma sintió dos bultos grandes y suaves entre sus manos, había tocado sus pechos femeninos tantas veces que ya sabía cómo se sentían un par de senos a través de la ropa.

Akane que estaba parada frente a los dos luchadores le quito la capucha a la figura que estaba estática con la guadaña en alto, revelando ser una mujer mayor pero muy hermosa. La mujer estaba sonrojada y parecía estar en shock viendo las manos de Ranma sobre sus pechos.

– ¡Es…es…UNA MUJER! – gritaron Ranma y Akane sorprendidos.

Akane en ese instante cayo en cuenta de la situación y le enfureció mas el hecho que Ranma no dejaba de apretar los pechos de la mujer.

– ¡Ran…ma! – dijo la chica entre dientes.

– ¡Es…espera…Akane…yo no sabía…te lo juro! – se defendió el chico tembloroso.

" **PAF"**

– ¡Ya suéltala! – dijo Akane dándole un puñetazo haciendo chocar de cara contra el suelo.

– ¡Oh esto es tan…inesperado! – dijo la mujer ahora llevándose las manos a las mejías sonrojada. – ¡El joven prometido tiene manos fuertes, me recuerdan a las de mi esposo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

– ¡Ya levántate de ahí! ¿Y usted señora de que rayos esta hablando? – pregunto Akane molesta. – ¿A qué se refiere con prometido?

Akane saco la cabeza de Ranma del piso y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, el chico por su lado tambaleaba un poco desorientado debido a la fuerza del golpe.

– Yo…no…sabia. – susurro Ranma con la mirada perdida.

– ¡Oh joven prometido, no te preocupes yo solo quería probar tus habilidades! – dijo la mujer sonriendo de manera coqueta.

– ¿Prometido? – repitieron extrañados Ranma y Akane, el chico había recuperado la conciencia al instante al escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿Señora conoce a mi tío Genma? – pregunto Akane molesta pensando que esa era otra de sus clásicas estafas.

– Mi papa no conoce límites, pero ya vera cuando lleguemos a casa. – dijo Ranma dando un puñetazo sobre su palma.

– Si, porque esta vez se excedió. Esta señora es muy mayor para andar tras chicos tan jóvenes. – dijo Akane.

– Seguro es millonaria, ¿Usted le prometió alguna fortuna? – pregunto Ranma curioso.

– ¿Pagar alguna deuda? – pregunto ahora Akane.

– ¿O tal vez él le debe a usted? – dijo ahora Ranma. – Porque no me mal interprete, pero usted es una anciana.

– ¡Ranma! ¡Respeta a tus mayores! – dijo Akane dándole una palmada en el brazo.

– ¡Hey, solo digo la verdad! – se defendió el chico.

– ¡Si, pero a la tercera edad se le tiene que tratar con respeto! No porque esté vieja le tienes que hablar así. – dijo Akane luego se llevó las manos a la boca cayendo en cuenta de su imprudencia. – ¡Lo siento señora, no quise decirle vieja…

– ¡YA BASTA! ¡Yo no conozco a ese señor del que hablan! – les interrumpió la mujer molesta después del intercambio irrespetuoso entre Ranma y Akane. – Además ya mencioné que estoy casada y ¡NO ESTOY VIEJA!

Los chicos se quedaron callados unos segundos esperando que la mujer regulara su respiración.

– ¿Entonces de quien es prometido Ranma? – dijo Akane luego de unos segundos.

– Para empezar, mucho gusto jóvenes irrespetuosos, mi nombre es Parfume. – se introdujo ahora la mujer cordialmente. – Y Ranma Saotome es el futuro esposo de mi hija, Shampoo.

– ¡SHAMPOO! – gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

" _Es cierto, ahora que lo noto se parece mucho"_ pensó Akane examinando mejor a la mujer frente a ellos.

– Sé que tú eres una de las otras prometidas del joven Ranma. – dijo Parfume. – Es lógico que, siendo tan excelente luchador, tenga tantas interesadas.

– ¡Bah! Por mi puede quedárselo. – dijo Akane irónicamente.

– ¡Oye! – se quejó Ranma. – Ya hiciste eso con Nabiki una vez y no salió bien para nadie.

– ¡Cállate! – dijo Akane poniéndole su maletín en la boca.

– Oh no te preocupes joven Akane, no vengo simplemente a llevarme al prometido. – dijo Parfume sonriente. – Estas situaciones son muy comunes en la aldea cuando los mejores luchados son muy cotizados, así que las familias interesadas siempre llegan a un acuerdo.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué acuerdo tiene en mente? – pregunto Akane de manera desconfiada.

– Tendré que proponerlo a la matriarca de tu hogar. – dijo Parfume sonriendo malévolamente. – Pero que tanto sabes del concepto "Batlle royale"?

* * *

 **Bueno** **repetiré** **lo que explique en mi otro fic, ahora** **tengo mas trabajo en la empresa de lo habitual y por ende regreso mas cansado a casa y me da poco tiempo de enfocarme en este hobby que amo, pero ahora que tome la decisión de comprar un medio de transporte espero eso acorte parte del tiempo y me ayude a aligerar una agenda para poder dedicarme mas a lo que me gusta, con esto puede que los domingos publique o puede que luego me tome dos semanas, en este caso este fic sufrirá menos porque ya tengo una idea mas delimitada de cuantos caps serán y este fic sera corto si llegamos a 10 caps me sorprendería pero quien sabe tal vez tengo que explayarme mas rumbo al final, así que por un tiempo habrán Domingos que no saldrán, y otros domingos en los que saldrán seguidos.**

 **Otra vez gracias a** SARITANIMELOVE **por su review siempre se aprecia el apoyo y el animo.**

 **Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Retadoras

**Bueno chicos utilize un estilo mas dramatico para iniciar este cap, veremos si les gusta o no.** **S** **in mas pues les dejo el cap y les pido que critiquen y comenten. Gracias por Leerme**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento** **. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Retadoras**

– Es una costumbre que data desde los inicios de nuestra aldea. Las mujeres siempre compiten por quien engendra a las mejores y más fuertes guerreras, es por eso que los mejores luchadores masculinos son codiciados a través de toda la aldea, por eso los padres de las familias más distinguidas siempre ofrecen jugosos acuerdos para casar a sus hijas con los mejores prospectos. – relato Cologne mientas sostenía un vaso con una bebida exótica de piña.

– ¿Pero que no tienen un torneo que resuelve eso? – pregunto Ukyo.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Sí, existe, pero el torneo le otorga a una única ganadora el título de la mejor luchadora de la aldea, así como el derecho de escoger a su pareja, yo lo gane y luego evidentemente lo hizo mi hija. – explico Parfume con orgullo sentada educadamente en la sala de la casa Tendo. Frente a ella se encontraban Nodoka, Soun, Genma y a los lados estaban Akane, Ranma y Kasumi escuchando atentamente.

Nodoka estaba sentada al centro de la mesa pues Parfume le mostro un profundo respeto cuando entro a la casa poniéndose de rodillas al verla sostener la catana, al parecer por costumbres de su aldea ella entendía que solo los altos rangos militares femeninos les era permitido mantener su catana consigo incluso si no estaban en guerra, por ende, asumió que Nodoka era la matriarca de la familia. Ranma, Akane, Genma y Soun le rogaron que le siguiera el juego pues ese acuerdo presentaba al fin una opción real para librarse de Shampoo.

– ¿Pero si ella fue vencida por Ran…digo Ranko? – dijo Nodoka sin comprender porque se le había permitido a Shampoo escoger a Ranma. – ¿Por qué se le permitió escoger a Ranma?

 **R** **&** **A**

– Mi querida nieta gano el torneo, pero recibió un insulto en frente de toda la aldea cuando mi futuro yerno junto con su padre se comieron parte del premio. – explico Cologne. – Por eso se le dio un permiso especial para cazar a la mujer que la venció e insulto cuando ella ya había sido declarada ganadora del torneo. Al venir aquí fue vencida por mi yerno en su forma masculina lo cual no le permitió ejercer su derecho de escoger, y ahora tenía que casarse con él.

– ¿Y cómo es eso del Battle Royale anciana plebeya? – pregunto Kodachi.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Las mujeres que no tienen la suerte de ganar el torneo, y si no son retadas por nadie, sus padres buscan pretendientes y hacen acuerdos con sus familias, pero hay varios niveles de luchadores entre los que están los de alto perfil y los de bajo perfil, aunque esto no está enteramente ligado con su fuerza física o técnica sino también con sus características físicas, por ejemplo "Mouse". – explico Parfume.

– Pero Mouse es buen luchador, imagino que él está en los de alto nivel. – dijo Ranma. – Bien podría casar a su hija con él. – esto último lo dijo mientras levantaba las cejas sugerentemente.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Ciertamente es un buen luchador, pero es discriminado por sus problemas de visión, y ninguna mujer desea que sus descendientes nazcan con desventajas físicas como estas. Esto disminuye el rango de buenos prospectos y cuando hay uno especialmente codiciado y este no se decide por ninguna de las pretendientes, es aquí donde entra el acuerdo. – continuo Cologne.

Shampoo bajo la mirada por un segundo acordándose del joven que dejaron a cargo de la tienda mientras ellas andaban ahí.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Pero eso es ridículo, pobrecito. – susurro Akane sintiendo pesar por el chico.

– Querida Akane, yo no culpo a los padres por querer lo mejor para sus hijas y sus nietos. – dijo Parfume. – Es más si Mouse hubiese vencido a mi hija no habría mucho que yo hubiera podido hacer, pero no fue así. – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Mouse ser tonto. – dijo Shampoo de la nada. – Si querer el poder vencer a otra, es su culpa.

Luego de esa intervención Shampoo puso los brazos en jarra y volteo su mirada a un lado ante la sorpresa de todos en la habitación.

– Volviendo al tema, ¿entonces esto es un combate entre las pretendientes y la ganadora se casará con el prospecto? – pregunto Ukyo. – Suena justo.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Básicamente es algo así, señor Soun. – intervino Parfume.

– ¡Acepto! – dijo Akane poniéndose de pie mientras daba un puñetazo en la mesa. Su mirada estaba cargada de emoción y energía, y por un segundo Parfume se contagió de eso. Vio a Akane lista para luchar y ella no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

– Akane. – susurro Ranma pues nunca la había visto de esa forma.

– ¡Dios, ¿Akane no te gustaría ir a vivir a nuestra aldea? – pregunto Parfume retóricamente. – ¡Esa energía e ímpetu, es digno de orgullo! Debería de estar muy orgullosa de la guerrera que ha criado matriarca Nodoka. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi Nǚ'ér. – esto último lo dijo con un tono triste y algo avergonzado.

– ¿Ah? ...Si…si, muy…orgullosa. – dijo Nodoka un poco distraída, pues miraba con miedo a Akane y su apresurada respuesta. – ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

 **R** **&** **A**

– No hay reglas, es por eso que me sorprende que hayan aceptado tan rápidamente. – dijo Cologne algo asustada.

– Por mi Ranma-Sama soy capaz de lo que sea. – dijo Kodachi. – ¡Oh jojojojo!

– Si es por deshacerme al fin de estas indeseables soy capaz de lo que sea. – dijo Ukyo lanzando la mirada más envenenada que podía a Kodachi.

Shampoo por su lado estaba un poco asustada, pero no quiso demostrarlo y simplemente volteo su mirada a otro lado. – Por mí no ser problema.

– ¿Serían capaces de matar? – pregunto Cologne escéptica.

 **R** **&** **A**

– ¿Matar? – dijo Akane dudosa al momento que caía en el piso de rodillas, todo su ímpetu y emoción se disiparon en el aire.

– Si, Akane eso se trata todo el acuerdo. – dijo Parfume como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. – Solo puede haber una ganadora, y esa es la que sobreviva.

– ¡Es un combate a muerte! ¡Noooo, mi niña! – chillo Soun abrazando con fuerza Akane. La chica por su parte seguía en shock con la mirada perdida asimilando lo que ese combate implicaba.

– ¡Calma hombre! – regaño Parfume a Soun dándole una palmada con su abanico en las manos para que soltara a Akane. El hombre lo hizo al instante y se quedó sobándose la mano mientras le miraba con ojos llorosos. – La matriarca y la guerrera son las únicas que pueden tomar una decisión. ¿Mantienes tu palabra inicial?

 **R** **&** **A**

– ¿Yo? Yo…ammm ¡Oh jojojojo! – rio nerviosamente Kodachi. – No, no puedo esperar para…para acabar con esta gentuza. Pero estoy seguro que la cocinerita de pacotilla no… ¿No aceptara?

Ukyo no pensaba que fuera algo tan peligroso. Es cierto que las tres peleaban constantemente, pero los combates siempre terminaban cuando la otra quedaba fuera de combata, muy cansada o inconsciente, nunca se habían atacado a matar. Ella no se sentía capaz, Kodachi siempre utilizaba artilugios para adormecer a su contrincante y Shampoo ocupaba como excusa el hecho que en Nerima era prohibido matar y por ende ella respetaba las leyes de esta "aldea".

– ¿Yo…yo? – se señaló Ukyo a sí misma. Kodachi le miraba casi negando lentamente y Shampoo le miraba con disimulo esperando una respuesta. Por su lado Konatsu sostenía una bandeja tapándose la cara con temor. – Yo nunca he huido a un reto…y no voy a renunciar a…ahora.

Cologne bajo la cabeza negando un poco decepcionada, mientras Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran intercambiaron una mirada de temor, Shampoo abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, pero al instante volvió a un estado normal ocultando emoción alguna.

– ¡Señorita Ukyo! – chillo Konatsu tirando la bandeja al suelo para lanzarse a abrazarla mientras sollozaba. – ¡No lo haga!

Ukyo no respondió simplemente se limitó a sobar la cabeza de Konatsu mientras este lloraba en su regazo.

– Con que aceptan todas las partes. – susurro Cologne soltando un hondo suspiro.

 **R** **&** **A**

– ¡No señora, no aceptamos el acuerdo! – dijo Ranma viendo el silencio que comenzaba a instaurarse en la sala, como si de verdad sopesaran el aceptar. – Akane es mi prometida y le prohíbo que entre a esa estúpida competición.

Luego se puso de pie como dando zanjada la conversación.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron sorprendidas Parfume y Akane.

– El prospecto no tiene nada que opinar con respecto a esta decisión. – dijo Parfume altivamente.

– ¡Quien te dijo a ti que podías tomar decisiones por mí! – le regaño Akane.

– Eso guerrera, enséñale quien manda. – le alentó Parfume.

– ¡Lo digo porque…

– ¡RANMA! – elevo la voz Nodoka antes la sorpresa de todos. Ranma se quedó estático sorprendido pues jamás había escuchado a su madre hablarle de esa manera. Nodoka se dio cuenta de esto y se sereno un poco y bajo la voz a tono más normal pero autoritario. – Cállate y siéntate.

– Mama. – susurro Ranma todavía algo en shock.

– He dicho que te sientes. – insistió Nodoka levantando la punta de su catana con el pulgar. Nodoka pensaba que tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad para que Akane y Ranma al fin se acercaran e intentaran resolver sus diferencias ante una verdadera amenaza. Ella no era la madre de Akane y no quería que entrara en esa locura de competición, pero al final por más que ella quisiera intervenir la decisión final pertenecía única y enteramente a Akane. – Como dice la…Matriarca Parfume, esta decisión depende de mí y de Akane…y yo le relego la decisión enteramente a mi…guerrera.

Con esa última palabra Akane volteo a ver a Nodoka sorprendida, y en ese momento intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Akane entendía que Nodoka le dejaba por completo tomar esa decisión importante, pero no porque no le importara sino porque le confiaba a ella la decisión de su destino y su propia vida, sin un prometido que aparentemente si la quería mucho pero que no sabía expresarse de la manera correcta y con un padre que la amaba pero que en muy pocas ocasiones le pedía su opinión. Esta era una decisión que tomaría ella enteramente y nadie le obligaría o impondría nada.

– Matriarca Nodoka, estoy sorprendida. – dijo Parfume al ver como hizo valer su jerarquía, hizo que el prometido se callara y se sentara y también dejo que la guerrera luchara sus batallas. – Compartimos unas filosofías muy parecidas usted y yo. Ahora, ¿qué dice la guerrera?

Akane soltó un hondo suspiro, miro a Nodoka la cual la alentó a hablar, luego a Ranma que la miraba serio con los brazos en jarra, atrás de él estaban Soun y Genma abrazados entre ellos temblando mientras lloraban silenciosamente negando con la cabeza y por ultimo a Kasumi que le sonreía de manera maternal y coloco su mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

– Yo…acepto. – dijo Akane ante la sorpresa de todos.

– ¡NOOOOO! – chillaron Soun y Genma antes de desmayarse.

– ¡Oh my! – dijo Kasumi llevándose una mano la boca.

– ¡ESTAS LOCA! – grito Ranma.

– ¡Ranma! – intervino su madre. – ¡Respeta la decisión de Akane!

Ranma apretó el puño y dio un puñetazo al suelo haciendo un gran hueco y causando de paso que la casa temblara por unos segundos, luego se levantó para irse abriendo las puertas de la sala de par en par hecho un vendaval.

Parfume se estaba divirtiendo ante esa imagen y también se emocionaba al ver la gran fuerza de la que hacía gala Ranma a cada segundo.

Akane asintió decidida y se levantó de una manera más recatada.

– Matriarca Nodoka, matriarca Parfume. – dijo Akane haciendo una exagerada reverencia. – Con su permiso.

– Estas excusada Akane. – respondió Parfume invitándola a salir con la mano. – Yo acordare los detalles con la matriarca de la familia.

Akane salió rápidamente y subió las escaleras sola hacia su habitación.

– Tengo que admitir que estoy muy sorprendida. – dijo Parfume sonriendo de manera maliciosa. – Es curioso.

– ¿Qué le parece curioso? – pregunto Nodoka sin comprender y viendo de manera desconfiada a Parfume.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Por más que sea una costumbre en nuestra aldea, estos combates ocurren en muy pocas ocasiones. Muchas veces las contrincantes deciden no participar pues no quieren morir o en otros casos son hijas únicas y no quieren acabar con su linaje si llegasen a perder, ya por ultimo no creen que el prospecto valga tanto la pena para sacrificar su propia vida. La familia que propone el acuerdo lo utiliza como una especia de Bluff para poder acaparar al prospecto en algunas ocasiones, y casi siempre sirve. Me sorprende que esas dos chicas hayan aceptado. – dijo Cologne mientras lanzaba una última mirada a la ventana del local de Ukyo.

Luego comenzó a caminar junto a Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, delante de ellas tres caminaba Shampoo muy alejada pues desde que habían salido no se había molestado en detenerse o ver hacia atrás.

– Oh mi querida Nǚ'ér, que saldrá de todo esto. – susurro Cologne.

 **R** **&** **A**

Recostada a la pared con los ojos cerrados esperaba pacientemente. Él paso frente a ella hecho una furia, y aunque ella lo vio, al parecer él no la vio a ella o decidió ignorarla adrede. Sonrió de lado pues siempre le divertía verlo así, entro sin hacer ruido o anunciar su llegada y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una botella de agua y una toalla para salir sin hacer ruido e irse al único lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría.

– ¡Yiaaaa! ¡Huh! ¡Huh! ¡Aaaaaaah yia! – Ranma luchaba solo y de manera muy intensa dentro del dojo. Se había quitado la camisa y estaba en camisola con el torso completamente sudado mientras practicaba o mejor dicho liberaba su tensión a través de esos golpes y catas tan intensas que lanzaba al aire. Lo hacía de una manera tan brusca, fuerte, agresiva, pero a la vez tan descuidada que se notaba a leguas, incluso para alguien que no era un profesional, que su mente no estaba ahí en ese momento.

Parada en el umbral de la puerta le miraban con especial atención, notaban el sudor de su cuerpo cubrir su rostro y su torso haciendo que brillara de manera llamativa, sus músculos se estaban inflamando de tanto esfuerzo por ende se miraban más grandes y hacían ver que tal vez esa camisola era una talla más pequeña de lo necesario, su cabello ondeaba en el aire junto a su coleta cada que daba un giro o lanzaba una patada, dándole un aire descuidado y salvaje.

– Pero que bien te vez Ranma Saotome. – dijo una voz femenina luego de unos segundos. – Ahora entiendo porque las mujeres matarían por ti.

– Cállate. – respondió Ranma sin voltear a verla. El chiste no le había hecho una pizca de gracia. – ¿Qué quieres?

– Vaya, no me sorprende. – respondió la chica. – ¿Desde cuándo sabias que estaba escuchando?

– Desde que entraste a la calle de la casa sentí tu presencia. – respondió Ranma. – No dije nada cuando llegaste porque a como tú misma escuchaste esa mujer llego a proponer una locura y la boba de…

" **Boooooom"**

Ranma dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo un hoyo en la pared del dojo.

–…tu hermana, acepto sin siquiera consultármelo. – dijo con resentimiento en cada una de sus silabas.

– Si, escuche la propuesta de esa mujer. – dijo Nabiki mientras entraba el dojo. Lanzo un rápida mirada y noto que ese no era el único agujero que había hecho su cuñado.

– Antes de que sigas haciendo más hoyos en mi economía detente un momento. – dijo Nabiki antes de lanzarle la toalla y la botella. Ranma cogió ambas cosas en el aire y abrió la botella para darle un largo trago.

– No te preocupes. – dijo Ranma limpiándose el sudor de la nuca con la toalla alrededor de su cuello. – Yo lo reparare, será mejor mantenerme ocupado que seguir pensando en la locura que quiere cometer tu hermana.

– Es un hecho que lo vas a reparar, también el de la sala. – le advirtió Nabiki. – Pero quiero hablar contigo.

El sol se puso en Nerima dando lugar a una hermosa y estrellada noche, mientras varios perros ladraban a la obscuridad y a los sonidos desconocidos que provenía de ella. Sentados en el piso del dojo, se encontraban Ranma dando un sorbo más a la botella de agua mientras Nabiki se acomodaba en la pared del dojo.

– Escuche a esa señora decir una palabra en chino. – dijo Nabiki. – ¿Puedo asumir que tiene una relación con Shampoo?

– Es su mama. – respondió Ranma con hastió.

– Interesante. – dijo Nabiki llevando un dedo a la mejía. – ¿Y cómo nos metiste esta vez en problemas?

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo no hice nada! – respondió Ranma defendiéndose. – Ella fue la que llego atacándonos para probar mis habilidades y luego nos propuso hacer un acuerdo, yo no quería escucharla, pero fue la necia de tu hermana la que insistió en que la trajéramos a casa para que comenzara a proponer esas locuras.

– Entiendo. – dijo Nabiki. – ¿Entonces es un combate a muerte entre Akane y Shampoo?

– Si… ella lo llamo un Battlo...Ruyalu. – dijo Ranma pronunciando mal el nombre.

– Battle Royale, solo puede haber un ganador y la única manera de ganar es matando a todos tus enemigos en una guerra sin cuartel de todos contra todos. – dijo Nabiki mientras se llevaba un dedo a la mejía haciendo memoria. – Acabó de recordar que lo leí en un libro hace un tiempo, pero un momento Ranma…eso significa que abra varias contrincantes aparte de Shampoo.

– ¿Varios contrincantes? – dijo Ranma dudoso. – Pero ¿quién más ira a luchar?

– Dejare que tu mente trabaje a su ritmo. – dijo Nabiki viéndose las uñas por un instante.

– ¡Ukyo y Kodachi! – dijo el chico cayendo en cuenta luego de varios segundos. – ¡Diablos ser tan varonil y fuerte solo me acarrea más problemas! – esto último lo dijo con un tono dramático pero muy serio.

– ¡Ugh! – Nabiki casi se desmaya al escucharlo ser tan narcisista. – Ranma concéntrate.

– Tienes razón, nada de eso importa. – dijo Ranma volviendo a ver a Nabiki. – Luego hablare con ellas y las convenceré de no aceptar esta locura.

– Ya da por hecho que aceptaron. – susurro Nabiki para sí misma sorprendidas por los altos niveles de egocentrismo que demostraba el chico.

– Lo importante ahora es la boba de tu hermana que si acepto a participar en esa locura. – continúo diciendo Ranma. – ¡Y hay que hacerla cambiar de opinión ya! ¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar no es así?

– En parte sí, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar porque tomo esa decisión? – le cuestiono Nabiki viéndolo atentamente.

– Porque Akane es así, le gusta llevarme la contraria. – respondió Ranma con seguridad.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada más viene a tu mente? – insistió Nabiki.

– Que más podría ser. – respondió Ranma. – Sabes que nunca he podido entender a tu hermana.

– ¿Por un segundo te has puesto a pensar quien estiro esto hasta las últimas consecuencias?, estas consecuencias. – le señalo Nabiki apuntándolo con el dedo.

– ¿Por qué tengo que tener la culpa de todo? – pregunto Ranma molesto. – ¡Yo se lo prohibí!

– ¿No crees que esta aburrida de tu indecisión? – le cuestiono Nabiki ahora. – Ver la manera en la que tratas a tus otras prometidas, y luego saltas a salvarla o evitas que tenga un cerdo mascota porque no quieres que duerma con ella.

– Eso tiene una explicación. – susurro Ranma un poco avergonzado.

– Si, Akane a veces cree saber esa explicación. – dijo Nabiki. – Escucha cuñadito no te estoy diciendo que confieses tus más profundos deseos, pero tal vez ser un bruto no te ayude esta vez.

Ranma se quedó callado pensando en su que Nabiki tenía parte de razón, no podía negar que tal vez ella quería tomar las riendas de la situación y deshacerse de todos esos problemas que traían sus prometidas acabando con ellas en esa batalla.

– Ahora escucha bien, porque esto solo te lo voy a decir una vez. – dijo Nabiki viendo a Ranma a los ojos, el chico asintió como bobo. – Tu y Akane tiene una relación complicada, eso es obvio para todo el mundo desde que entraste a ese baño hecho una mujer y saliste hecho un hombre, pero también es una relación…especial, desde ese día yo he visto la manera en que se apoyan y como a pesar de que pueden gritarse y molestarse todo el tiempo cuando las cosas se complican ninguno duda en estar detrás del otro para ayudarlo. Eso cuñadito es algo extraño y algo a lo que tal vez todas las parejas aspiran, pero que difícilmente logran. He visto la manera en que se arriesgan para salvarse y por lo que pude escuchar estuviste muy afectado en tu último viaje cuando creíste que ella había fallecido.

– Eso…yo…– balbuceo Ranma con las mejías encendidas.

– No te preocupes Ranma Saotome, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – le tranquilizo Nabiki cerrándole un ojo " _Sobre todo porque si al fin se deciden aceptar ese amor, dejare de percibir una primordial fuente de ingresos_ " pensó le chica codiciosamente. – Ambos son brutos, tercos, y buenos luchadores, pero una vez en la vida no pelees con ella, ese es el tipo de aproximación que deberías tener en este momento. Si le gritas que le prohíbes algo una vez más Akane seguramente comenzara el Batlle Royale contigo, porque eso es lo que sabe hacer, es una luchadora ¿lo olvidas?, si la atacas ella va a defenderse, pero si intentas otra cosa tal vez no sepa que hacer.

– Dejar de pelear. – susurro Ranma comprendiendo la lógica de Nabiki.

– Al menos por esta vez, intenta acercarte a ella de una manera mas tranquila. – le sugirió Nabiki. – Muéstrale tu apoyo e intenta saber porque quiere hacer esto, tal vez su respuesta te sorprenda. Y así al fin logres convencerla de no seguir con esta locura o...

– ¿O qué? – pregunto Ranma.

 **R** **&** **A**

Sentada en su cama miraba como Kodachi salía y se subía a un extraño carruaje conducido por Sasuke. La chica puso un pie en el primero escalón y lanzo una última mirada hacia la ventana, ambas se miraron y durante un segundo asintieron solemnemente, a partir de ese momento la tregua se acababa y volvían a ser enemigas a muerte, ahora más que nunca, había algo detrás de esa mirada en la cual ambas asimilaban que desde ese día las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes pues ambas habían acordado que su próximo combate seria a muerte, por lo cual sería el último.

La puerta se cerró y el carruaje arranco perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras el sol se ponía.

– La señorita loca se ha marchado, y deje al señorito Ryoga donde la señorita Akane como lo ordeno. – dijo Konatsu con una voz neutral. No sonaba femenino, tampoco masculino, sino simplemente monocorde y apagado.

Ukyo sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero tampoco esperaba que eso le afectara de esa manera. Su relación con él era bastante confusa, a veces pensaba que era su amigo, otras su confidente, otras un interés amoroso, y otras un empleado, y al final no sabía en cual el ninja podía desempeñarse mejor, pero si tenía que aclarar esto era una decisión que dependía enteramente de ella y de nadie más.

El hombre disponía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando Ukyo le llamo.

– Espera Konatsu. – dijo Ukyo dejando de ver la ventana, pero sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

– Se le ofrece algo más señorita Ukyo. – respondió el hombre volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

Ukyo se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con decisión.

 **R** **&** **A**

– Se ve que tuvo días emocionantes, señorita Kodachi. – comento Sasuke sacando a Kodachi de sus pensamientos. La chica iba viendo el camino con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

– ¿Ah? Oh si, como siempre. Casi todos los aspectos de mi vida están llenos de emoción. – dijo Kodachi reaccionando luego de unos segundos.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

– Yo pues claro que estoy bien. – respondió Kodachi intentando disimular las dudas que asaltaban su mente.

– Es que no rió como usualmente suele hacerlo. – dijo Sasuke viéndola de reojo. – ¿Esta triste por algo?

– ¿Triste? – dijo Kodachi pensativa. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando asimilar si ese era uno de los sentimientos que la agobiaba. La tristeza, pero ¿de qué? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Deshacerse al fin de todas las plebeyas, de todos esos estorbos y obstáculos en su camino al amor de su querido Ranma-Sama? ¿Entonces porque dudaba? ¿Porque ahora que se presentaba esta oportunidad única?

– Pero bueno no se preocupe, en casa le espera una sorpresa. – dijo ahora Sasuke alegremente.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – pregunto dudosa Kodachi.

– Si, tiene una visita de un viejo amigo. – respondió Sasuke de manera picara. – El de seguro la alegrara.

 **R** **&** **A**

" **Splish, Splash"**

– Bèn dàn. – susurro molesta Shampoo. Estaba de cuclillas mientras con los brazos estirados sostenía alrededor de diez tazas de porcelana llenas de agua en cada mano y en cabeza estaban colocadas diez cubetas también llenas de agua. Una mosca había pasado cerca de su rostro causando que perdiera una poco el balance y boto un poco de agua en el suelo cerca de su pie. El agua de las cubetas estaba llena de hielo así que si algo caía en su cabeza se convertiría en gato en un instante.

" **Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock"**

El reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en el Neko-Hanten. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el restaurante en ese día que había estado un poco lento. Desde que habían llegado por la tarde Shampoo atendió a los clientes que llegaban sin decir mucho más que las ordenes que pendían y sonreírles coquetamente deseándoles que regresaran pronto, luego le dejo su lugar a Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran y muy obedientemente fue a cumplir con su castigo.

" **Riiiiiiiiiing"**

La alarma sonó anunciando que las dos horas de castigo se habían cumplido. Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran llegaron alegremente a quitar las cubetas de la cabeza de Shampoo, luego esta les entrego las tazas y les dio un beso en la mejía a ambas para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

– Tu ganaste el torneo hace mucho tiempo. – dijo Cologne cuando Shampoo paso por la cocina. – Ella no tiene el derecho a imponerte castigos.

– Ella nunca desobedecerte. – respondió Shampoo con la voz cansada.

– Es diferente querida nieta. – dijo Cologne con pesar.

– No, ser lo mismo. – dijo Shampoo antes de subir las escaleras dando por zanjada la conversación.

Cologne soltó un hondo suspiro antes de voltear a ver hacia la puerta. Parfume no había regresado y eso que había salido antes que ellas. A Cologne no le gustaba tenerla en local, pero era mejor tenerla cerca y controlada que afuera causando más problemas.

" **Clin, Clin"**

Las campas de la entrada sonaron al momento de abrirse la puerta. Por ella paso Parfume al momento que se quitaba la capucha al entrar al local.

– Wǎn'ān māmā. – saludo educadamente la mujer haciendo una reverencia. – Ya no te preocupes por mí.

– No eres tú lo que me preocupa. – respondió Cologne.

– Veo que eso no ha cambiado. – dijo Parfume sibilinamente.

Shampoo caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación cuando paso cerca del cuarto de Mouse.

" **Paf, Paf, Pum, Pof"**

Desde afuera se podía escuchar que alguien estaba haciendo un alboroto ahí adentro. Sin pensarlo ni anunciando su llegada, abrió la puerta para que se traía el chico entre manos.

– ¿Qué hacer tonto Mouse? – pregunto divertida, pero al instante esa expresión fue borrada por una de genuina preocupación. – De verdad… ¿Qué hacer?

Mouse tenía varias prendas de ropa en sus manos y estaba guardándolas en una maleta de viaje.

– Sha…Shampoo, nunca habías entrado aquí – dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas. – Bueno…creo que lo que hago…es evidente.

 **R** **&** **A**

Cerro la puerta tras de ella y camino hasta su cama para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre esta.

– ¡Uff! – soltó un sonoro suspiro viendo al techo de su habitación cansada.

Nabiki había estado hablando con Ranma luego de haber escuchado a la mama de Shampoo proponer una locura de combate a muerte entre todas sus prometidas. Para su sorpresa, la inocente y dulce Akane acepto participar, algo que la sorprendió incluso a ella, pero eso a fin de cuentas podía ser una oportunidad disfrazada.

Todo el mundo tiene un límite y Akane tal vez ya estaba llegando al suyo con respecto a la relación con su cuñadito, y dentro de su desesperación este combate le ofrecía una oportunidad única. Pobre Akane no sabía que ofrecía una oportunidad única, pero por partida doble. Ella obviamente no iba a permitir ni quería que su hermana muriera, y aunque la vida de las otras prometidas le importaban muy poco no quería tener la muerte de otro ser humano en su conciencia o que Akane tuviera sangre en sus manos.

Así que en lo que Ranma salió hecho una furia, y ella fue a la cocina, por una botella de agua y una toalla, pensó en que aproximación podía tener hacia esta situación. Ranma tenía una influencia importante en su hermana, algo de lo que para su fortuna él no era consciente, así que decidió explotar esa ventaja para que Ranma convenciera a Akane de colaborar con su plan en ese combate, aunque ni Ranma o Akane sabían cual era, esperaba que ese consejo acercara a su cuñadito a lograr convencer a su hermana, eso no sería tan difícil, conocía a Akane muy bien y no era una mujer despiadada como ella…o Shampoo y Kodachi, las otras piezas del rompecabezas.

Si había alguien peligroso dentro de esa locura eran Shampoo y Kodachi, tenía que encontrar la manera de influenciarlas, aunque en ese momento eso era una tarea titánica. Ukyo sería más fácil pues era bastante parecida a Akane, con ese corazón virginal tan fácil de leer.

Así que frente a ella se erigía la tarea de adulterar ese combate y así poder hacer apuestas con la conciencia limpia o evitar que ese combate se llevara acabo de cualquier manera, claro después de que todo el mundo hiciera sus apuestas "Sin devoluciones".

" **Clap** "

Nabiki chasqueo los dedos recordando que, por su impaciencia, no escucho el resto de la conversación por ende no sabía cuándo se llevaría a cabo el evento.

– Tengo que hablar con la "Matriarca" Nodoka. – dijo de manera divertida levantándose de su cama. – Esto de manejar un evento sí que es cansado.

 **R** **&** **A**

" _Vamos, no es tan difícil, tu puedes hacerlo, se el adulto, se la persona mayor, no pelees, no pelees, no pelees"_ se decía a sí mismo el chico de la trenza mientras subía el ultimo escalón de la escalera en dirección al pasillo.

Después de hablar con Nabiki, se había ido a dar una ducha para refrescarse e ir un poco más relajado a hablar con Akane. Sabía que era algo muy complicado, porque Akane siempre mal interpretaba todo lo que tenía que decir, pero tenía que haber una forma.

– Escucha Akane, sé que soy el mejor pretendiente que jamás has tenido por eso no puedes dejar de luchar por mí, pero esto es una locura. – se dijo a sí mismo fingiendo una conversación con Akane, luego en su mente Akane le deba un golpe con una pesa mientras decía _"Esto lo hago por mí_ ". – Si nunca va a admitir que lo hace por mí, entonces eso no servirá.

– Escucha Akane, sé que mis otras pretendientes pueden superarte en casi todos los aspectos, pero no es necesario que las mates por eso. – dijo ahora Ranma, luego en su mente Nodoka yacía llorando junto a su tumba mientras Akane era arrestada por la policía. – Si, eso sí fue muy estúpido. – admitió el chico mientras una gota de sudor se resbala por su cabeza.

El chico llego a la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos antes de tocar. – Uff, bueno improvisación será.

" _Podemos irnos lejos de aquí, a algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste"_ Ranma pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Ryoga proveniente de la habitación de Akane.

" _¿En serio Ryoga?, me haría mucha ilusión"_ dijo ahora Akane con un tono feliz.

Toda esa paz y tranquilidad que Ranma intento instaurar en su mente se esfumaron al escuchar esas palabras. Sentía un fuego que comenzaba rodear su cuerpo y su aura de batalla se encandeció hasta rodearlo por completo en un instante.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la apretó con tal fuerza que la estrujo haciéndolo añicos, luego empujo la puerta violentamente arrancando un pedazo de pared por la excesiva fuerza que empleo.

– ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – grito Ranma entrando sin anunciarse.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos ahora ya todas saben lo que les espera, veremos si estas Waifus son capaces de matar por su "Husbando" lo harian ustedes? Jajaja me da miedo saber la respuesta, mejor me concentro en ver como desenrollamos este enredo chicos, no vaya ser y Nabiki me manipule a mi también para que escriba lo que ella quiere. Y por ultimo si, Ryoga viajo brasil y volvió en menos de un día, no creen que el seria capaz de hacer eso? Jajaja!**

 **Agradecimientos a** SARITANIMELOVE, caia-chan **por su review siempre se aprecia el apoyo y el animo y tambien a Marilole que me sigue en este fic y en Katniss, gracias totales! Muah!**

 **Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Atrapadas

**Bueno fue un atraso de una semana mas pero por eso este cap es mas largo.** **S** **in mas pues les dejo el cap y les pido que critiquen y comenten. Gracias por Leerme**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento** **. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Atrapadas**

– De verdad… ¿Qué hacer? – pregunto seria Shampoo viendo que Mouse tenía varias prendas de ropa en sus manos y estaba guardándolas en una maleta de viaje.

– Sha…Shampoo, nunca habías entrado aquí – dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas. – Bueno…creo que lo que hago…es evidente.

– ¿Mouse huir? – pregunto Shampoo ahora con un tono molesto.

– Si lo quieres ver de esa forma. – dijo Mouse. – Si, puedes decir que voy a huir.

– Siempre saberlo, ser tonto y ahora cobarde. – dijo Shampoo maliciosamente como si intentara provocarlo.

– Te lo pedí muchas veces Shampoo. – dijo Mouse viendo que ella comenzaba a enojarse. – Tú quieres seguir adelante con la locura que ha propuesto tu madre. No me voy a quedar a ver esto.

– Madre querer lo mejor para la aldea. – dijo Shampoo defendiendo a su madre.

– ¿Y lo mejor para ti Shampoo? – pregunto Mouse dejando muda a la amazona.

 **Flash Back.**

– ¡Ha sido un placer, esperamos que vuelvan pronto! – despidió Cologne amablemente a dos clientes mientras cerraba la caja.

Había todavía varios clientes dentro del local pues era la hora del almuerzo, y mientras Mouse atendía las mesas y lavaba los platos, ella se encargaba de cocinar y de atender la caja. Esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de su nieta pues, aunque había salido a hacer varias entregas ya se estaba tardando más de los esperado.

– Oiga momia, ¿no cree que Shampoo ya se tardó demasiado? – pregunto el chico saliendo de la tras tienda mientras se secaba las manos.

" **Paf"**

– ¡Ay! –

– ¡¿A quién le dices momia?! – le regaño Cologne dándole un sonoro golpe con su báculo. – Pero tienes razón, creo que ya se ha tardado mucho.

– Si quiere puedo ir a buscarla. – se ofreció Mouse levantándose del suelo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y se sobaba la cabeza.

– Bueno, apresúrate y sirve esas dos sopas. Yo me encargare del resto. – dijo Cologne viendo que la tardanza de Shampoo no era solo su impresión.

Cologne disponía a pasarle un par de tazones a Mouse cuando lo noto.

" **Crack"**

El tazón que estaba a punto de tocar se rajo de un borde de manera extraña.

" _Eso es una señal de mal augurio_ **"** pensó la mujer viendo el tazón asustada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Mouse viendo que Cologne no se movía. – Vamos apresúrese.

Mouse decidió agarrar los tazones él y se acercó a la par de Cologne y tomo uno.

" **Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack"**

Todos los tazones frente a ellos se rajaron e hicieron añicos incluso el que Mouse tenía en la mano.

– Pe…pero yo…no hice nada. – tartamudeo Mouse perplejo por lo que acaba de pasar.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó Cologne viendo lo que había pasado. Ahora una sensación de miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. – ¡Mouse olvídate de la entrega ve inmediatamente a buscar a Shampoo!

– ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico ahora sorprendido por la súbita alarma de la anciana.

" **Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooom"**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el viento entro al local violentamente, como si un tornado hubiera empujado la puerta y entrado al local con toda su fuerza.

" **Paf, Paf, Paf"**

Las bujías comenzaron a estallar una a una dejando al local a obscuras, solo la luz que provenía de la puerta resplandecía con fuerza.

" **Aaaaaaaah"**

Unas chicas gritaron debido al susto y la explosión de las bombillas. Lentamente cuatro figuras emergieron de la puerta, pero no se podía dilucidar muy bien quienes eran pues estaban a contra luz y solo se podía divisar sus siluetas.

– No te preocupes māmā. – dijo la voz femenina de una de las figuras. – Ya me encargué yo de traer a tu adorada bisnieta.

– Esa voz. – susurro Cologne. – Parfume.

– ¡¿Que está pasando?! – pregunto Mouse ya que no miraba bien pues el viento le había botado sus anteojos. – ¡¿Mono reseco, se encuentra bien?!

– ¡Cállate! – le regaño Cologne dándole un golpe con su báculo.

– ¡Cierren ya esa puerta! – ordeno Parfume. Dos figuras pequeñas que cargaban a una más grande se acercaron y cerraron la puerta dejando el local a obscuras, solo unos rayos de luz que escurrían por las cortinas iluminaban un poco la estancia.

Cologne giro su báculo y debajo de su manga tiro varias candelas para incrustarlas en la pared, luego con la otra manga tiro varias bolas de fuego, la mujer también hizo lo mismo y encendieron las candelas.

Una vez la luz de las candelas ilumino el local un silencio sepulcral se instauro. Cologne pudo ver que Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran cargaban a una Shampoo débil y golpeada bordeando la semi inconciencia, luego su mirada paso a Cologne y durante un breve segundo logro ver un destello de emoción emanar de los ojos azules de la mujer.

– ¡Shampoo! – chillo Mouse rompiendo el silencio, pues había logrado encontrar sus gafas y había visto a la amazona maltrecha causando que su corazón diera un vuelco del susto. Se levantó del suelo y corrió a socorrerla, paso cerca de Parfume y le hizo una reverencia, la mujer por su parte lo miro de manera desdeñosa, pero asintió para dejarlo pasar y llegar hasta la chica.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Cologne saltando del mostrador para avanzar hacia ellas.

Mouse se arrodillo y les quito a Shampoo de los brazos a Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran para cargarla el.

– ¿Por qué asumes que tuve que ser yo? – pregunto Parfume retadora.

Mouse cargo a Shampoo y la coloco sobre una mesa del local mientras los comensales, acostumbrados a que cosas como esas pasaran constantemente, comían tranquilamente.

– Hemos estado mucho tiempo en este lugar y no conozco a nadie capaz de vencer a Shampoo y dejarla en ese estado. – dijo Cologne acercándose a la mesa y examinando a la chica. – Además ese golpe, el lugar del impacto, la fuerza y el daño recibido, todo tiene tu firma.

– Oh jijiiji. – rio Parfume traviesamente. – No he dejado de poner mi firma en ningún combate. Con respecto a tu bisnieta, la niña mimada que has traído hasta acá, me desobedeció por ende me vi forzada a darle una reprimenda.

– ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Rin-Rin, Ran-Ran? – pregunto Cologne ahora viendo a las niñas. Estas intercambiaron una mirada de duda y luego vieron a Parfume.

– ¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra? – pregunto Parfume.

– Porque estamos muy lejos de la aldea, querida Nǚ'ér. – respondió ahora Cologne.

– La verdad fue un mal entendido querida abuela. – dijeron Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran al unísono.

– Mama quería imponer una antigua ley de la aldea. – dijo Rin-Rin algo nerviosa.

– Shampoo quiso detenerla para explicarle. – añadió Ran-Ran de igual manera.

– Pero todo paso muy rápido y mama reacciono a su ataque…

– ¡Basta! – interrumpió Parfume a Rin-Rin severamente. – No justifiquen la indisciplina de su hermana.

– Se…ser mi culpa…bis…bisa…abuela. – dijo Shampoo con dificultad.

– No te sobre esfuerces, tus pulmones sienten todavía la presión del golpe. – dijo Cologne. – Mouse llévala a su cuarto y úntale una pomada verde del jarrón antiguo de cera que está en la alacena de la cocina. – ordeno luego al chico, este asintió al instante y se levantó cargando a Shampoo y llevándosela consigo.

– Cuidado con esas manos, cuatro ojos. – la advirtió Parfume. – No querrás que emplee el castigo por abuso. Rin-Rin, Ran, Ran vayan con él.

– Mouse no es así. – dijo Cologne viendo que las niñas hacían caso a las órdenes de su madre. – Esperen, necesito que vayan por estas hierbas.

Cologne se sacó un sobre de la manga y se los tiro a las niñas.

– En el mercado cerca de aquí las encontraran. – dijo Cologne. Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran voltearon a ver a su madre la cual rodo los ojos y asintió para que hicieran caso a su abuela.

– La siguió hasta acá incluso después de haber perdido su oportunidad. – dijo Parfume mientras las niñas pasaban frente a ellas y salían del local. – Y encima tú le dejas quedarse con ustedes, habrase visto que falta de orgullo.

– Es amigo de la familia, es un buen chico y trabaja muy bien. – le defendió Cologne. – Su madre me lo encomendó mucho.

– El único amigo de la familia es el más fuerte. – dijo Parfume. – ¿Por qué te has ablandado tanto?

– No me he ablandado Parfume. Eres tú la que se ha endurecido. – respondió Cologne.

– Como quieres que no lo haga, si mi linaje tarda en extenderse. – dijo ahora Parfume. – Estoy a nada de cumplir medio siglo, no me estoy haciendo más joven.

– ¿Ah eso has venido? – pregunto Cologne.

– He venido a muchas cosas madre, pero primero lo primero. – dijo Parfume. – Necesito que me hables de Nerima.

Mouse subió las escaleras de un salto y entro a la habitación de Shampoo sin dudarlo, la coloco en su cama y salió a toda prisa en dirección a la cocina, una vez ahí desesperado se ajustó las gafas y busco entre los jarrones y frascos en la alacena.

– Pomada verde, jarrón de cera, pomada verde, jarrón de cera. – susurro mientras movía sus manos con rapidez. – ¡Aquí esta!

Tomo el jarrón y quito la tapa, el olor era intenso como a menta y vaselina, se metió por sus pulmones sacándole un par de lágrimas antes de taparlo. Sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, su cabeza dio vueltas y por un segundo su mirada se nublo.

Se apoyó del borde de la alacena y se ajustó las gafas luego de ese extraño momento. Miro la jarra y en la parte de atrás había unas extrañas inscripciones en chino " _Aplicación_ ".

– Bien, aquí dice que hay que hacer presión y frotar en el área del golpe durante unos minutos masajeando de manera uniforme. – dijo Mouse leyendo las indicaciones. Luego de unos segundos callo en cuenta de lo que esto suponía y su cara comenzó a ponerse totalmente roja. – Bu…bueno…creo que no queda otra…opción.

Mouse inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Shampoo con el frasco temblando entre sus manos.

– ¿Sha…Shampoo? – le llamo el chico mientras se ajustaba las gafas empañadas entrando a la habitación.

– ¿S…sí? – respondió la chica con los ojos cerrados pues cada vez se sentía más cansada.

– Por favor no te enojes. – susurro Mouse sin voltear a verla por la vergüenza. Luego puso el frasco a un lado y se dispuso a quitar los botones del cuello de la camisa china de Shampoo.

– ¿Qué…que ha…hacer? – pregunto Shampoo sintiendo que las manos de Mouse abrían su vestido hasta la mitad de su pecho. Por su lado Mouse intentaba hacerlo sin verla, pero era una tarea difícil debido al temblor de sus manos.

– El ungüento…di…dice que…tengo que…frotar el área del impacto…y…esta es. – dijo Mouse poniendo un dedo en medio de sus pechos. – El área...del impacto.

Luego Mouse removió la tapa del ungüento y Shampoo inhalo el olor que provenía de él, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y por un segundo el simple dedo de Mouse pareció dejar caer un descargar eléctrica que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y latiera a mil por hora. El cansancio y el dolor pasaron a segundo plano, ahora ella estaba más atenta a lo que el chico hacia y le pareció incluso divertido que él se sintiera intimidado por su parcial desnudez.

– Estar…bien. – dijo Shampoo tomando la mano de Mouse para que pusiera la palma en medio de sus pechos. No sabía porque actuaba de esa manera, pero simplemente la reacción del chico le parecía divertida y una oportunidad muy graciosa como para dejarla pasar, sabía que Mouse no haría nada más si ella no lo permitía, así que podía darse el lujo de jugar en ese momento.

– ¡¿Qué?! – respondió el chico al sentir el contacto de su mano en medio de los grandes pechos de la amazona. – Di…digo está bien.

Mouse tomo el frasco con lentitud y metió la mano para sacar una pasta verdosa. Volteo a ver a Shampoo y la visión era el cielo mismo, lo miraba tímida mordiéndose el labio inferior, acostada en la cama con su vestido rojo abierto hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, el pelo desarreglado y desparramado dándole un toque salvaje y excitante y la parte baja del vestido abierta hasta sus caderas mostrando parte de su ropa interior. Mouse tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse ahí mismo ante tal imagen.

– ¿Qué…esperar Mouse? – pregunto Shampoo en susurro suave y seductor. – Doler mucho.

– A…ah…ah…ahí voy. – tartamudeo el chico que estaba rojo a mas no poder, sus gafas completamente empañadas y el temblor ya no era solo en su mano, sino en todo su cuerpo.

Puso tres dedos que tenía embarrados del ungüento en medio de los pechos de la chica y lentamente comenzó a regar la pasta en la zona roja donde Parfume la había golpeado. Masajeo lenta y parsimoniosamente ante la atenta mirada de Shampoo, la cual estaba disfrutando bastante del contacto del chico, algo que le parecía extraño e inesperado, pero no dijo nada pues no quería que el chico se detuviera.

Mouse por su lado comenzó muy nervioso, pues al ver directamente hacia los pechos de Shampoo, aunque parcialmente tapados por el vestido, pudo notar que estaban aún más grandes, por ende, cada vez que el hacia un repaso con sus dedos estos se movían al compás de los mismo. Inhalaba y exhalaba cada vez que frotaba pues se sentía desfallecer al ver el vaivén de los senos de la amazona.

– ¿Mouse? – susurro Shampoo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su tacto.

– Si… ¿estoy siendo muy brusco, te duele mucho? – pregunto Mouse al instante bastante preocupado.

– No, no ser eso. – respondió la chica, ella más bien sentía todo lo contrario, que no era suficiente, quería más, necesitaba más. – Hacer…más presión.

– ¿Más presión? – pregunto Mouse tragando en seco.

– Si. – respondió Shampoo tomando la mano del chico para que pusiera su palma entera.

– Ooooh….okey. – suspiro Mouse al sentir su mano rosar los bordes de los pechos Shampoo.

Ahora masajeo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo un poco más de fuerza, aunque ahora si decidió no ver a Shampoo pues no sabía cómo iba responder ante este estimulo, seguramente la bañaría de la sangre que saldría de su nariz.

La chica por su parte disfrutaba del tacto de Mouse, como su fuerte mano masajeaba en medio de sus pechos y como los rozaba con el borde de sus dedos, llegando por momentos a pasar sobre ellos.

– Ah. – Shampoo dejo escapar un leve gemido y se regañó mentalmente por no tener más control. que no pasó desapercibido para Mouse pues al instante se preocupó por su estado.

– ¿Es mu…mu…muy fuerte? – pregunto sin verla todavía.

– Ser perfecto. – susurro Shampoo, pero ella si se percató que el chico no quería verla. – ¿Mouse?

– Di…dime. – dijo Mouse.

– ¿Por qué no…querer verme? – pregunto Shampoo orgullosa, pues le parecía un insulto que el chico que se negara a apreciar su belleza.

– Yo…yo…no es que no quiera. – respondió Mouse tragando en seco. – Es que no puedo.

– Yo estar aquí…frente a ti. – insistió Shampoo tomando la cara de Mouse con su mano para que dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. – ¿Acaso tu pensar que Shampoo no ser bonita?

– Pienso que eres hermosa Shampoo. – respondió Mouse olvidándose de su auto control al verla hacer un falso puchero por su falta de atención. – Siempre lo he pensado, y pero duele verte sin poder tocarte.

– Tu hacerlo ahora. – respondió Shampoo sonriendo de manera coqueta, pues durante todo ese tiempo el chico no había dejado de masajear a Shampoo.

El chico tampoco se percató cuando lo hizo, pero sin dejar de masajearla, se acercó más y más a ella hasta estar frente a frente.

– Shampoo. – susurro el chico dejándose hipnotizar por los carnosos labios de la amazona.

– Tonto Mouse. – susurro la chica sintiéndose extrañamente atraída por el deseo que en ese momento sentía por él, por su timidez, por su temor, su respeto y admiración hacia ella, por su mano fuerte, por su atención o por la falta de esta.

" **Crick"**

El sonido de la puerta les saco de ese estado ensoñación y Shampoo volvió a la realidad.

– ¡Tonto Mouse! – chillo la chica empujando a Mouse con todas sus fuerzas. EL chico salió disparado y en estrello de espaldas a un lado de la puerta.

" **Crack"**

Una repisa se rompió sobre la cabeza de Mouse y varios libros, armas y los bomboris de Shampoo cayeron sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Hermana mayor? ¿Qué paso? – preguntaron Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran al unísono viendo la extraña escena frente a ellas.

– ¡Nada! ¡No pasar nada! – respondió Shampoo la cual se tapaba los pechos con un brazo mientras mantenía el otro con la cual empujo a mouse estirado. Respiraba de manera agitada y estaba muy sonrojada.

– ¿Y la…pomada? – dijo Mouse intentando incorporarse mareado por el golpe antes de desmayarse en el piso.

– ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Niñas como entraron? – pregunto Cologne que llegaba junto con Parfume atrás de las niñas.

– Mama y tu estaban discutiendo en la cocina y decidimos no interrumpir y subimos por atrás. – respondió Rin-Rin.

– Hum…que lastima. – susurro Cologne antes de avanzar hasta llegar a la par de Shampoo y tapar el jarrón de cera y tomarlo para guardarlo entre sus ropas.

– ¿Qué pasar bisabuela? – pregunto Shampoo curiosa.

– Oh nada querida bisnieta, lo importante es que tu estas bien ahora…ah jajajajaja – dijo Cologne antes reír a carcajadas sosteniéndose sobre su báculo.

A Parfume no le pasó desapercibido el frasco, pero no pudo leer o saber que contenía.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

– ¿No creer que Shampoo ganar? – pregunto Shampoo ofendida.

– Si creo que ganaras y es eso lo que me preocupa. – dijo Mouse. – Te he visto luchar desde que somos niños y ninguno de ellos te conoce también como yo, tu nunca has querido hacerles daño.

– Ahora ser diferente. – dijo Shampoo.

– Tu y yo sabemos que no es así. – dijo Mouse tirando la ropa al piso. – ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para probarte ante ella?

– Ser mi deber…la aldea depender de futuro líder. – dijo Shampoo bajando la cabeza algo cohibida.

– ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a tu madre como conoció a tu papa? – pregunto Mouse recogiendo la ropa que tiro al suelo.

– No…– respondió Shampoo reconociendo que eso no lo sabía.

– Mi madre me contó una historia. – dijo Mouse mientras metía las últimas piezas de ropa en su bolso. – Pero no me compete hablar de eso, tal vez deberías hablar con ella…como madre e hija por primera vez.

– ¿Mouse volver a la aldea? – pregunto Shampoo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

– No lo sé, tal vez visite un par de lugares antes de volver. – respondió Mouse cargándose el bolso al hombro. – ¿Serviría de algo que te lo pidiera una vez más…Shampoo?

Shampoo bajo la cabeza y no se atrevió a verlo a la cara, la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se agarra el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

– Lo imagine. – dijo Mouse parándose frente a ella. Luego le tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en la coronilla. – Adiós Shampoo.

La vio por unos segundos, pero la chica no respondió ni se atrevió a verlo. Mouse se separó de ella y camino hasta la puerta.

– De todos modos, si estas dispuesta a matar por Saotome…yo nunca tuve oportunidad en tu corazón. – susurro Mouse antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él dejándola sola en medio de la habitación.

– No.…irte…por favor. – susurro Shampoo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejías. – Tonto…Mouse.

 **R** **&** **A**

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión Kuno, la puerta se abrió y de este bajo Kodachi ayudada por Sasuke.

– Estamos en casa señorita. – dijo Sasuke haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Kodachi levanto la vista y vio la mansión Kuno erigirse frente a ella. El sol ya estaba dando los últimos destellos y la penumbra cubría parte de la misma, dándole un toque extrañamente hermoso por un lado y tétrico por el otro.

– Sasuke, ¿en dónde está la visita? – pregunto Kodachi sin apartar la vista de la mansión.

– En la sala de la mansión por supuesto señorita. – respondió Sasuke.

– Dile que me espere unos minutos, solo iré a refrescarme. – dijo Kodachi. – No lo atenderé en estas fachas…Oh jojojojojo!

Luego de eso salto arriba del muro de la mansión y se perdió entre las murallas.

– Bien como usted ordene señorita. – dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta del carruaje para luego meterlo dentro de la mansión.

" _¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? Me gusta esta emoción, ¿será un príncipe? No, tal vez un rey, o ¿Un agente secreto? O tal vez un rico nuevo misterioso que me vio en las reuniones sociales de mi padre. ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?"_ se preguntaba Kodachi mientras buscaba en su ropero que era del tamaño de una habitación entera.

Una vez encontró un atuendo elegante y sofisticado para impresionar a su visita se cambió con rapidez para preparar su introducción.

 **R** **&** **A**

Avanzaba lenta pero expectante, desde donde estaba podía ver a un hombre parado con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, mientras examinaba el jardín.

Silenciosamente avanzo hasta llegar al umbral de la entrada de la amplia sala de la mansión. Kodachi se detuvo y aliso un extraño Kimono blanco ceremonial, que había escogido para impresionar a su visita.

" **Boooooooom"**

Una columna de humo negro combinado con pétalos de rosas negras inundo la habitación, de en medio salió Kodachi mordiendo una rosa y lanzando una mirada seductora al visitante.

– Buenas tardes, extraño. – saludo Kodachi.

– Buenas tardes, Kodachi – saludo el hombre en un tono seductor.

Kodachi lo vio extrañado pues había entrado de esa manera tan llamativa y escandalosa, seguramente llamaría la atención de cualquiera, eso sumado a su belleza natural era una combinación segura para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre.

– Hum. – Kodachi lanzo dos rosas hacia la espalda del hombre por esa falta de respeto. El hombre se giró sobre sí mismo, y atrapo una con la mano y la otra con los dientes. – Oh… ¿De dónde lo conozco? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

El hombre de cabello negro y corto, ojos verdes y unas hermosas facciones casi angelicales.

– ¿No me recuerdas? – pregunto el hombre poniendo una mano sobre su frente de manera dramática. – ¡Oh!

El hombre lanzo dos rosas rojas que Kodachi esquivo saltando hacia atrás y sacando su cintillo para atraparlos en el aire y tirarlos a un lado.

– No, estoy segura que nunca olvidaría tu rostro. – respondió Kodachi admirando la belleza del hombre.

– Soy A-Kun. – dijo el hombre tomando las dos rosas que Kodachi le dio.

– ¡A-Kun! – dijo Kodachi sorprendida. Recordó la competencia que tenía constantemente con su amiga y rival Asuka Saginomiya, y A-Kun fue el primer niño en el cual ella se fijó para ganar en una de tantas veces y Asuka había escogido a B-Kun, luego no termino muy bien para ninguno de los dos escogidos, pero ella había ganado gracias a él. – ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Asuka no acabo contigo!

– Nunca, no se lo permitiría porque a partir de ese día y luego de haber rodado por esas caleras mayormente con mi cabeza, sabía que había encontrado mi razón de vivir. – dijo A-Kun viendo a Kodachi directamente a los ojos.

– Tus palabras me halagan querido A-Kun. – dijo Kodachi en un tono dramático mientras ponía el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre su pecho. – Pero no puedo corresponderte.

– ¿Por qué Kodachi? ¿Por qué dices esas palabras tan hirientes? – pregunto A-Kun acercándose a ella preocupado y con el rostro compungido.

– Yo ya…– dijo Kodachi antes de darse la vuelta poniendo del dorso de su mano sobre su frente de manera melodramática. – Yo ya tengo novio y mi corazón…le pertenece.

– ¡Mentira! – dijo A-Kun levantando las manos de manera airada y exagerada. – ¡Tienes dudas puedo oírlo en tu voz!

– ¡Por favor A-Kun! – rogo Kodachi mordiendo un trozo de tela con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Quién es el canalla? – pregunto A-Kun cayendo de rodillas con derrotado.

– ¡No lo hagas más difícil! – respondió Kodachi viéndolo con pesar.

– Por favor Kodachi. – susurro A-Kun. – Tengo que saber quién ha sido el mejor caballero, el que me ha ganado la partida.

– Esta bien…su nombre es Ranma…Ranma Saotome. – confeso Kodachi con un aire soñador. – Él ha luchado como ninguno y en tu ausencia se ha ganado mi corazón, y yo he aprendido a ser una mejor mujer por el amor que nos profesamos.

– Con que Saotome. – dijo A-Kun poniéndose de pie y como si fuese un mago sacudió las rosas negras que tenía en la mano para volverlas rojas.

– Lo siento mucho A-Kun. – dijo Kodachi con una mano en sobre su corazón.

– No, discúlpame tu a mí. – dijo A-Kun luego se acercó a ella ofreciéndole las rosas rojas. – Debí saber que la princesa más bella de Nerima, no pasaría mucho tiempo soltera. Acéptalas en señal de disculpas.

Kodachi las acepto gustosa e inhalo profundamente.

– Oh A-Kun están hermosas, aunque les falta un tono más obscuro. – dijo Kodachi sonriendo de manera coqueta mientras abrazaba las rosas. – Yo…pensar que…Asuka…ser tonta…escoger…al más…mas…feo…B-Kun…no…no

Kodachi se desmayó, pero antes de caer al suelo A-Kun la atrapo para evitar que se diera un duro golpe.

– Oh mi bella rosa negra, tú me habías escogido a mi antes que a Saotome ahora me toca hacerte recordar el amor que sentías por mí. – dijo A-Kun antes de acercarse de manera seductora a sus labios.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde te has metido? – grito Tatewaki llegando rápidamente a la sala de la mansión.

Tatewaki encontró a Kodachi dormida en el piso mientras el viento que entraba por la ventana hacia ondear las cortinas.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Tatewaki viendo esa extraña escena. – ¿Sasuke dónde estás?

– ¡Aquí señor mío! – dijo Sasuke saliendo de un tablón del suelo.

– ¿Qué paso con Kodachi? – pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

– ¡Señorita! – chillo Sasuke corriendo para situarse a su lado. – ¡¿Qué le paso?!

Kodachi roncaba a moco batiente con una gran sonrisa.

Desde afuera una figura que tenía una rosa roja entre los dientes les miraba entre las sombras. – ¡Pronto volveré por ti mi bella rosa negra! ¡Saotome prepárate! ¡Ah jajajajaja!

 **R** **&** **A**

" **Clin, Clan"**

– Hum, ja...como se le ocurre…como si yo, ja…fuera de piedra…Konatsu acéptalo, uh…es mi decisión… – se quejaba Konatsu mientras lavaba los platos con furia.

" **Clin, clan"**

– Hum, ja…como si fuera la única…pero…es muy fácil ignorar al bueno de Konatsu…ash. – continúo quejándose cuando ya casi acaba con la pila de platos que tenía al lado en cuestión de minutos.

Ukyo rodaba los ojos mientras sostenía su barbilla con su palma y miraba a Konatsu lavar los platos. Suspiro de manera triste y cansada cuando escuchaba a Konatsu quejarse sobre la conversación que habían tenido luego de que Kodachi se marchara.

" **Clin"**

Konatsu puso el ultimo plato y comenzó a secarse las manos con el delantal de manera furiosa. Un mechón travieso de su cabellera cayó sobre su cara y de un resoplido lo aparto de su rostro.

– ¿Terminaste? – pregunto Ukyo con temor.

– ¡Si y no! – respondió Konatsu de mala manera. Se dio la vuelta y saco un bolso de compras debajo del mostrador de la tienda. – Hay compras que hacer, volveré.

Konatsu salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda apurado mientas se arreglaba el cabello y cogía su paraguas.

– ¡Konatsu! – le llamo Ukyo suplicante. – ¡No es necesario que te comportes de esa manera!

– ¡Hay muchas cosas que no son necesarias señorita Ukyo! – respondió Konatsu parándose en la entrada de la puerta para quitarse el delantal. Luego volteo a ver a Ukyo de manera severa. – ¿Quiere más piña?

– Porque no te quedas un rato y lo discutimos con más calma. – le pidió Ukyo sonriendo algo nerviosa. – Y si quiero más piña.

– Las compras no pueden esperar. – dijo Konatsu apartando la vista de Ukyo. – Le traeré un chocolate, pero esta vez será con nueces…usted odia las nueces.

" **Bang"**

Ukyo se sobresaltó luego de que Konatsu saliera cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

– Aaah. – Ukyo soltó un largo suspiro una vez se quedó sola en el restaurante. – Lo que me faltaba.

La conversación con Konatsu no había tomado el rumbo que ella esperaba para nada, y el ninja había estado intratable desde ese momento.

 **Flash Back**

Konatsu se disponía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando Ukyo le llamo.

– Espera Konatsu. – dijo Ukyo dejando de ver la ventana, pero sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

– Se le ofrece algo más señorita Ukyo. – respondió el hombre volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

Ukyo se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con decisión.

– Sé que no te gusta mi decisión, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. – dijo Ukyo intentando controlar su respiración.

– ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo Ukyo? – pregunto Konatsu con un tono más serio. El "señorita" lo había dejado detrás de la puerta junto con el tono de voz femenino y ese pudor y rectitud.

Ukyo odiaba cuando él hacia eso, pues había algo extrañamente encantador y atractivo en su voz que la hacía desear escucharlo susurrando cerca de su oído, pero eso también la confundía y eso era lo que no le gustaba. Sumado a eso cuando Konatsu hablaba de esa manera, era siempre seguido de algún consejo o alguna muestra de sabiduría que denotaba que sabía mucho más de la vida que ella y eso fue algo que la tomó por sorpresa la primera vez que lo escucho, pues siempre tuvo la idea de que era un hombre muy ingenuo y algo torpe, le parecía fascinante que detrás de ese Kimono se escondiera un hombre inteligente y sabio.

– Ran-Chan siempre ha sido la razón por la que vine aquí. – respondió Ukyo. – No sería honorable si no lo intentara hasta las últimas consecuencias.

– Tengo entendido que viniste por venganza Ukyo. – dijo Konatsu. – Y detrás de ese velo de odio y dolor encontraste a tu viejo mejor amigo. Yo puedo entenderte, porque vine aquí con las intenciones de vengarme de Ranma, algo forzado por mis hermanas y madrastra, pero al final detrás de ese velo encontré lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida.

– No es lo mismo. – dijo Ukyo dirigiendo su mirada al sol que se ocultaba a través de la ventana. – Mi padre dio su palabra de que nos desposaríamos algún día, hubo un acuerdo, y el murió contando con que yo lo cumpliría. Sería darle la espalda, faltarle el respeto a su memoria.

– Claro que es lo mismo Ukyo. – insistió Konatsu sentándose cerca de sus pies en el borde de la cama. – La vida da muchas vueltas, y a pesar de todas las tragedias que pasaron en mi vida y los abusos de mi familia política, mi padre siempre quiso que protegiera a mi madrastra y a mis hermanas, pero esa vida no me estaba haciendo bien…no era feliz de esa manera, al final aprendí que puede haber algo bueno…después de todos los malos sabores puedes encontrar algo que valga la pena. Tu padre murió, pero estoy seguro que siempre deseo lo mejor para ti y esto no es lo mejor para ti.

Konatsu tomo la mano de Ukyo y la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos. El hombre la miraba sonriendo mientras sostenía su mano con devoción. – La noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer.

Ukyo hubiese tomado las manos de Konatsu entre las suyas y aceptado que tal vez no era la mejor decisión, pero tenía miedo, ¿Y qué tal si se equivocaba? ¿le estaría dando la espalda a su verdadero destino?, ¿Siempre había amado a Ranma o solo era una simple amistad? ¿Por qué Konatsu lograba a veces sacarlo de su mente?

Muchas dudas asaltaban su mente, Ukyo estaba tan confundida y eso la asustaba y la enojaba aún más, y ella aprendió que cuando las dudas te asaltan es mejor dar el primer espatulazo que recibirlo, solo así podría aclarar su mente, su orgullo como peleadora y futuro de mejor cocinera de Japón estaba en riesgo, no podría defraudar a su padre ni fallar a su palabra.

– ¡No! – dijo Ukyo zafándose de la mano de Konatsu. – ¡Quedare como una cobarde y no puedo permitir eso! ¡Ukyo Kuonji no huye a ningún combate!

– Pero Ukyo…– Konatsu se levantó y se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido.

– ¡Es mi decisión! – dijo Ukyo molesta. – ¡Y la tienes que respetar!

– Usted…nunca me había hablado de esa forma. – dijo Konatsu asustado por esa explosiva reacción.

– ¡Tú nunca me habías faltado el respeto de esa forma! – respondió Ukyo.

Konatsu estuvo a punto de romper a llorar enfrente de ella, pero hizo un puchero y controlo sus lágrimas. Acto seguido se inclinó colocando una rodilla en suelo en una exagerada reverencia.

– Usted tiene razón…señorita…Ukyo. – dijo Konatsu con la voz entre cortada haciendo a acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar ahí mismo. Ukyo pudo ver que varias gotas provenientes de su rostro mojaban el piso. – Es su decisión…y yo…y yo…y yo debo respetarla.

– Ko…Konatsu. – susurro Ukyo al ver que se había propasado gritándole de esa manera. Todo eso era producto de su miedo y su confusión, esas reacciones irracionales y agresivas no eran ella.

– No señorita Ukyo…ahora…ahora escúcheme. – insistió Konatsu para que no lo interrumpiera. – Es su decisión y nadie puede tomarla por usted…yo…yo le seré fiel y la seguiré hasta las últimas consecuencias…pero no me pida que lo haga feliz y con una sonrisa…porque si no podré estar con usted en esta vida…le seguiré hasta la otra.

Konatsu se levantó y sin voltear a ver a Ukyo salió de la habitación corriendo y cerrando la puerta con violencia. Por su lado Ukyo permaneció sentada en su cama con el brazo estirado y las palabras en la boca.

 **Fin del Flash Back**.

– Aaah ¿Y ahora qué hago? – se preguntó Ukyo mientras suspiraba una vez más.

" **Aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aa** **aahh"**

– ¿Que rayo es eso? – se preguntó Ukyo al escuchar el grito de alguien cada vez mas cerca. – ¡Oh noooo!

" **Boooooom"**

Alguien atravesó el techo del restaurante y cayo justo en la barra de la tiendo frente a Ukyo.

– ¡Ryoga! ¿Qué demonios te paso? – pregunto Ukyo al ver al chico cabeza abajo con la mirada perdida y un chichote en la cabeza debido al golpe de la caída.

– Yo…Ranma…Akane…entrenamiento…– fue todo lo que el chico logro decir antes de desmayarse y caer sobre ella en la cocina.

– ¡Auch! ¡Óyeme Ryoga, pero que te has creído! – se quejó Ukyo en el suelo pues el chico cayó sobre sus pechos con los brazos a los lados sus caderas en una posición bastante comprometedora. – ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Levántate!

" **Flip"**

– Olvide mi cartera, el efectivo del bolso no es sufí…– Konatsu había regresado al restaurante justo en ese momento y con esa imagen frente a él puso los ojos como platos. Luego se soltó el pelo y se remango el quimono. – Señorito Ryoga… ¿Se puede saber que rayos está pasando aquí? – pregunto Konatsu con un tono serio y gutural.

– ¡Espera! ¡Konatsu, no es lo que parece! – dijo Ukyo mientras luchaba por quitarse a un inconsciente Ryoga de encima.

– ¡Eso lo va a contestar él…Ukyo! – dijo Konatsu tirando la bolsa de compras a un lado.

 **R** **&** **A**

 _Dos horas antes:_

– Bien señorito Ryoga lo dejo en la residencia Tendo–Saotome. – dijo Konatsu dándole una palmadita en la espalda. – Suerte, lo esperamos pronto.

– Gracias Konat…– Ryoga volteo a ver y el ninja ya no estaba ahí, solo una columna de humo.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y cruzo el muro de un salto. Se escondió detrás del árbol de cerezo que estaba a la par del estanque. La ventana del cuarto de Akane estaba cerrada, pero podía ver el reflejo de una silueta a través de ella. Sin duda era Akane.

Subió a las ramas del árbol de un salto y luego de otro subió al techo de la casa, avanzo hasta la ventana de Akane y pego su oído cerca de esta. Durante un minuto o dos solo podía escuchar los suspiros de la chica, nada de sollozos, pero un silencio que le hacía imaginar que estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida pensando en algo que la tenía triste o preocupada. Akane estaba pasándolo mal sin duda, y él tenía que hacer algo, así que se armó de valor se guindo del borde del techo apoyando los pies en pared para luego tocar la ventana.

" **Knock, Knock"**

– ¿Ah? – escucho que Akane se asustaba un poco. – ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Ranma?

– No, Akane soy yo…

– ¡Ryoga! – dijo la chica alegre abriendo la ventana. – Pero ¿qué haces ahí? ¿No me digas que otra vez estas perdido?

– ¡¿Ah? Jajajajaja! ¡No, no, no la verdad es que venía a verte! – dijo el chico riendo nervioso. Al ver a la peli azul sonriendo de manera alegre lo hizo ponerse más nervioso por eso se rasco la nuca con ambas manos. – ¡Aaaaah!

 **R** **&** **A**

– Así que ya la conoces. – dijo Ryoga sentado en la ventana de la habitación de Akane.

Luego de que se había caído de la ventana subió nuevamente de un salto y la chica lo invito a pasar, pero él se negó pues le daba muchísima pena entrar a la habitación de Akane por la ventana como si fuese un ladrón. No sería un aprovechado como el estúpido de Ranma.

– Si, esta tarde nos atacó afuera de la escuela. – comento Akane. Ryoga le había advertido que su vida estaba en riesgo debido a la madre de Shampoo y luego brevemente le conto como Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi habían sufrido a manos de esa mujer. – Pero que desconsiderada, ¿Y las chicas cómo están?

Ryoga no hizo más que poner ojos soñadores al ver que Akane se preocupaba por las chicas que en teoría eran sus rivales.

– ¿Ryoga? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Akane moviendo la mano delante de su cabeza.

– Si, si, si lo siento. – respondió el chico reaccionando luego de unos segundos. – Están bien, el doctor Tofu las atendió y por lo que pudo decirnos esa mujer pudo haberlas matado si hubiese querido, pero no lo hizo gracias a la intervención de Shampoo y sus hermanas.

– Santo cielo. – susurro Akane llevándose una mano al pecho. – Cuando lucho con Ranma pude notar que no era un contrincante cualquiera, pero no imagine que tendría tal nivel.

– Ukyo y Kodachi ya pueden andar, aunque las secuelas todavía están presentes. – añadió Ryoga. – Les tomara un par de días recuperarse por completo.

– Me alegra escuchar eso. Y sabes si… ¿si ellas están al tanto del reto? – pregunto Akane con algo de pena.

– Si, a ellas también se los propuso. – respondió Ryoga.

– ¿Y aceptaron? – pregunto Akane al instante.

– Sin dudar. – respondió Ryoga torciendo el gesto. – Konatsu me contó todo cuando me traía de camino hacia acá. Tuvieron una visita de la abuela Cologne esta tarde.

– No debería ser una sorpresa. – dijo Akane con un tono deprimido.

– ¿Tu aceptaste también? – pregunto Ryoga sorprendido.

Akane bajo la cabeza con pena y asintió sin voltear a verlo a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por ese impulso, por haber caído de una manera tan estúpida ante la provocación de esa mujer, pero la simple idea de pensar que Shampoo podía matar o dañar a otros solo por quedarse con Ranma le parecía inaceptable. Acepto impulsada por el orgullo, por el honor, porque también guardaba la esperanza de encontrar una forma de detener esa locura y también porque no podía negárselo a ella misma, porque amaba a ese idiota.

– Akane… ¿Tu…tu estas dispuesta a matar por Ranma? – pregunto Ryoga casi sin inmutarse. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que empujaba a Akane a aceptar algo como eso.

– ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – pregunto Akane sin levantar la vista.

– S…sí. – respondió Ryoga preparado para lo que fuera. Aunque si era una respuesta positiva su corazón se haría añicos ahí mismo de eso estaba seguro.

– No lo sé. – dijo Akane al fin viéndolo a los ojos. Ryoga pudo notar que estaba llena de dudas, que su mente estaba confundida, por el amor que seguramente sentía por ese idiota y que este no merecía para nada. Pero también vio a una mujer dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para saber la verdad, para averiguar que pasaba con ella y su corazón, una mujer sin miedo a la verdad.

– Entiendo. – dijo Ryoga sonriendo de lado. Por dentro su ser interior lloraba y se retorcía de dolor pues Akane le estaba confirmando de manera indirecta lo que sentía por Ranma, pero por fuera ponía su mejor cara de valentía y caballerosidad. – Déjame ayudarte.

– ¿Cómo así? – pregunto Akane curiosa.

– Si en realidad quieres tener una chance de sobrevivir tienes que ser mejor que tus adversarios. – dijo Ryoga sonriendo. – Te voy a ayudar a entrenar. Podemos irnos lejos de aquí, a algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste.

– ¿En serio Ryoga?, me haría mucha ilusión _._ – dijo Akane feliz con los ojos soñadores. Nuevamente el rostro de Akane que había puesto ambas manos juntas a un lado de sus mejía izquierda como una niña inocente y feliz, hacía que su ser interior se derritiera, aunque por fuera su gesto fuera el de un hombre galante y sonriente.

– ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – grito Ranma entrando sin anunciarse. El chico había abierto la puerta de golpe y estaba seguro de que la había dañado por la violencia con la que la empujo.

– Ra…Ranma. – susurro Akane. – Ryoga…el solo me quiere ayudar a entrenar.

– ¡Llevándote lejos solos los dos! – dijo Ranma ahora sin apartar los ojos llenos de furia del chico del colmillo.

– ¡Oye espera un momento, ¿Qué estas insinuando?! – pregunto ahora Akane molesta.

– ¡No insinuó nada! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, este idiota quiere abusar de ti y tú eres demasiado tonta para darte cuenta! – dijo Ranma molesto.

– ¡¿A quién le llamas tonta?! – pregunto Akane molesta

– ¡¿A quién le dices abusivo?! – pregunto ahora Ryoga molesto.

– ¡A ti! – señalo Ranma a Ryoga. – ¡Akane no necesita tu ayuda, porque no va a participar!

" **Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaang"**

Ranma había corrido a una velocidad endiablada y lo mando a volar de una patada.

– ¡Me las pagaras Ranmaaaaaaaaaa! – grito Ryoga en perdiéndose en el cielo hasta hacerse un pequeño puto brillante en la obscuridad de la noche.

Ranma estaba parado viendo el punto brillante que era Ryoga mientras respiraba de manera agitada cuando lo sintió, esa aura roja y potente que emanaba de la chica cuando estaba excesivamente molesta.

– ¡RANMAAAAAAAAA! – grito ahora Akane. El chico apenas pudo darse la vuelta cuando lo sintió. – ¿QUIÉN DICE QUE PUEDES DECIDIR POR MI?

" **Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaang"**

Akane ahora lo pateo a él mandándolo a volar también por los cielos.

– ¡Es mi última palabraaaaaaaa! – grito Ranma ahora hasta volverse un punto brillante en la obscuridad de la noche, solo que en otra dirección.

– El baño está listo Akane…oh my. – dijo Kasumi llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendida al ver la puerta destrozada. Había subido para avisar a Akane de su baño y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta no estaba en pie.

– ¿Hermanita? ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Nabiki asomando la cabeza desde afuera de la habitación.

– ¡Ash, es un estúpido, es un idiota…gracias Kasumi…un cavernícola, no tiene maneras, todo lo resuelve a golpes, no se puede hablar con él! – se quejaba Akane al salir de la habitación pasando frente a ellas para dirigirse al baño hecha una furia.

Kasumi se encogió de hombros y se fue sonriente, mientras Nabiki miraba la puerta destrozada y se encogió de hombros también. Saco una paleta y se la llevo a la boca para luego sacar una pequeña libreta, al abrirla busco entre varios nombres con números de deudas hasta que dio con el que rezaba " _Ranma_ ", y abajo apunto " _Puerta, dos mil yenes_ " luego se guardó la lista y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

 **Como dije fue un retraso mas amplio xq no quise cortar el capitulo en dos y luego apañarmelas para como ordenaba lo que esta por venir. Así q decidi terminar este y dar mas tiempo para pulir detalles. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Un saludo a todos los comentarios del cap anterior** caro, rosefe-123, caia-chan, la querida Marilole, SARITANIMELOVE y Genma 345 **muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo de verdad se aprecia.**

 **Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Batalla

**Después de** **más** **de un año convulso he vuelto por estos lados. Ya habia publicado el One-Shot de Ranko** **hacía** **unos meses atras y avise que** **terminaria** **esta historia. En la parte de abajo explicare la ausencia sin mas los dejo con el cap.**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Batalla**

Parecía otro día normal en la tranquila Nerima. El chico de la trenza y la chica del cabello azul iban rumbo al colegio caminando juntos, pero sin mirarse ni decirse una sola palabra. Akane iba seria y con la mirada hacia el frente intentando ignorar las miradas que su prometido le lanzaba de vez en cuando. El chico por su lado se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema después del altercado de la noche anterior.

" _¡Maldición!" ¿Porque tengo que ser yo el que de su brazo a torcer?"_ pensó el chico mientras volteaba a ver a Akane por cuarta vez. _"Fue ella la que estaba planeando escaparse con el estúpido de Ryoga. Ese maldito cerdo siempre aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de esta boba_ "

" _Que ni crea que voy a perdonarlo tan fácilmente_ " pensó la chica mientras daban la vuelta a la esquina y el colegio se revelaba frente a ellos al final de la calle. " _Pobre Ryoga, él solo quería ayudarme. Después de clases lo buscaré un rato para disculparme, tal vez todavía quiera ayudarme con mi entrenamiento_ ".

" _Muy bien, aquí va nada_ " pensó el chico antes de saltar de valla para caer frente a Akane.

— ¡Hu! Akane. — dijo mientras miraba al piso. La chica pasó de largo de él y este se quedó de piedra al ver cómo lo ignoro. — ¡Oye podrías escucharme por una vez en tu vida! — vociferó ahora molesto.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — respondió Akane dándose la vuelta y regresando hacia él igual de furibunda.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el que debería estar enojado! — reclamo Ranma ahora. — ¡Soy la víctima en todo esto y sin embargo estoy intentando disculparme!

— ¡¿Ah sí?! — dijo Akane antes de darle un golpe con su maletín. — ¡Perdóname, pero no he escuchado la palabra "Perdón" salir de tu gran bocota!

— ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero tú no me dejas! — respondió Ranma sobándose la cabeza donde recibió el golpe.

— ¡No quiero tus disculpas! — grito ahora Akane dándose la vuelta y poniendo los brazos en jarra. — ¡Discúlpate con el pobre de Ryoga!

— ¡A ese cerdo le daré una paliza cuando lo encuentre! — dijo ahora Ranma chocando sus puños.

— ¡Si lo golpeas te las veras conmigo! — dijo Akane lanzando otro golpe, pero esta vez el artista marcial lo esquivo. — ¡Eres un abusivo! ¡Siempre aprovechándose de los más débiles!

Caminaron de esa forma hacia la academia. Ella lanzaba golpes y patadas mientras él las esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

Fue cuando llegaron justo al portón que la vio, su mirada y la de su cuñada Nabiki se cruzaron y esta enarco una ceja antes de seguir su camino negando con desaprobación el comportamiento de ambos. _"¿No crees que deberías buscar otra manera de acercarte a ella?_ " a la mente de Ranma volvieron los consejos que Nabiki le dio el día anterior en el dojo.

" _Otra manera_ " pensó Ranma.

— ¡Tonto, abusivo, idiota, egoísta, mujeriego...—

" **Paf"**

Akane se calló pues Ranma había detenido con su mano los aspavientos de la chica con su maletín y la miraba seriamente a los ojos. El chico observo a su alrededor antes de comenzar a hablar y para su fortuna ya todos estaban en el interior del edificio. Estaban ellos solos en medio del portón.

— Ra...Ranma. — susurro Akane al ver la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella.

— Akane...Akane por favor...quiero...quiero que me escuches. — susurró Ranma con dificultad. Akane solo atino a asentir lentamente pues le sorprendió que el tono del chico había cambiado por completo, no era agresivo ni demandante, sino que tímido y algo temeroso. — Akane...Akane yo...lo siento... ¿crees que...crees que podrías...disculpar mi comportamiento...de...ayer?

" _Rayos, esto está siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba_ " pensó ahora Ranma mientras esperaba una respuesta de Akane. Aunque para su agrado Akane parecía escucharlo por primera vez.

— ¿Ranma...estas bien? — preguntó Akane extrañada por ese súbito cambio.

— Si...si estoy bien...pero...solo quería...quería. — Ranma soltó un hondo suspiro antes de continuar. — Quería decirte que...tal vez no sea...el mejor con las palabras...pero...tu nunca me escuchas...y esta vez si quería...quería disculparme por...por lo que paso anoche. ¿Entonces? me... ¿me perdonas?

Akane estaba pasmada, no podía creerlo. Ese no era Ranma, estaba seguro que algo había pasado, pero por el otro lado era agradable verlo comportarse de esa manera, le parecía adorable verlo tímido y sonrojado luchando con las palabras.

— Si... — respondió finalmente Akane luego de unos segundos que para el chico fueron una eternidad.

— ¡Uff! — Ranma soltó un hondo suspiro pues había hecho un gran esfuerzo para encontrar las palabras correctas, su cabeza le palpitaba y comenzó a sentir sudor en la espalda. Es como si estuviera peleando contra Saffron nuevamente solo que multiplicado por diez. No es que fuera la primera vez que se disculpaba con Akane, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía por algo en lo que de verdad pensaba que tenía la razón, Akane ignoraba los sentimientos de Ryoga por completo, y lo descarado que este podía llegar a ser pues también decía estar enamorado de Akari, por eso él no confiaba en ese cerdo para nada. Quien iba a decir que hablar con Akane usando las palabras adecuadas iba a ser tan complicando, pero ahora venía lo más difícil, intentar convencerla de que no siguiera con la locura del combate.

— Bi...bien...gracias Akane. — dijo ahora Ranma. — Sobre el combate...yo...yo...

" _De verdad no sé qué decir_ " pensó el chico comenzando a sudar excesivamente.

— ¿Si, Ranma? – preguntó Akane enarcando una ceja pues ya se esperaba al viejo Ranma exigiéndole no competir por el simple hecho de ser su prometido. — ¿Tu qué?

 _"¡Rayos!"_ se quejó el chico mentalmente " _Tal vez, tal vez buscar palabras amables no sea el camino_ " Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Akane expectante sobre él.

Escondida detrás de un arbusto cerca de la entrada estaba Nabiki también expectante. " _Vamos cuñadito, tu puedes. Hay mucho dinero en juego, sin mencionar la vida de mi querida hermana_ " pensó la mediana de los Tendo mientras apretaba los puños alentando en silencio a su cuñado.

" _Al diablo, si esto evita que cometan una locura, que así sea_ " se dijo el chico " _Seré sincero_ "

Ranma sacudió la cabeza intentando dejarla en blanco, apretó los labios y los puños, respiro hondo y miró a Akane a los ojos con firmeza.

— Tu eres mi prometida...—

— ¡Lo sabía! — le interrumpió Akane molesta.

" _Demonios_ " pensó Nabiki derrotada " _Ya lo arruino_ "

— Espera. — dijo Ranma viendo que Akane estaba a punto de pegarle con el maletín. — Pero eso...eso no.…no fue por decisión nuestra...

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres cancelar el compromiso? — dijo ahora Akane apretando los dientes.

— ¡Lo que si fue decisión nuestra fue mantener este compromiso! — dijo Ranma de golpe y en voz alta poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

— Ra...Ranma. — susurro Akane sorprendida.

 _"Hum, interesante_ " pensó Nabiki sosteniendo su barbilla expectante a las siguientes palabras de Ranma.

— Desde...desde que llegué aquí...hubo...muchas ocasiones en las pudimos...pudimos dejar esto de lado. — continuo Ranma. — Y no.…no hemos querido...al menos no es...algo…que yo desee...es algo... ¿es algo que tu deseas?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sabía de sobra la respuesta, pero no esperaba que Ranma fuese tan directo con ella.

— Yo...yo...ah...yo. — Akane balbuceo viendo ahora a Ranma y comenzando a sudar por los nervios.

— ¿Lo...lo deseas Akane? — insistió Ranma con temor.

— No.…— susurro Akane viendo ahora el suelo con timidez.

— Bien escucha...A…Akane...desde...que volvimos de China...me...me prometí que no dejaría que nada nunca te volvería a lastimar...porque ya...ya te falle una vez y...siempre estás metiéndote en problemas por...por culpa mía...también...— dijo Ranma manteniendo ahora su mirada en el piso.— Y ahora...ahora viene está loca a proponer algo...algo que...puede hacer que vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida para siempre y no lo puedo... no lo pienso permitir.

Ranma apretó el puño y Akane pudo notar un fuego en sus ojos que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría. Al mismo tiempo no sabía qué decir, eran tantas cosas para procesar, Ranma estaba dejando claro que al parecer si quería mantener el compromiso con ella. _"Sera posible que sus palabras en China no hayan sido imaginación mía_ " pensó la chica sonrojada.

Por su lado Ranma no pudo articular por completo lo que pasaba por su mente. " _No pienso permitirlo porque ya vi lo que era una vida sin ti, y no era feliz, ya sé lo que es perderte y no podría pasar una segunda vez por eso y vivir para contarlo_ ".

— No sé...no sé cómo podríamos proceder...pero...pero…

 _"Bueno esta es mi señal para salir"_ pensó Nabiki arreglando su vestido para entrar y proponerles su brillante plan.

" **Booooom** "

Un grande y pesado bomboris cayó justo donde unos segundos antes estaba parado Ranma. Ranma cayó ágilmente con Akane en brazos y la posó a su lado. La sonrojada y dubitativa chica ni siquiera se inmuto ante el ataque o se quejó siquiera de que Ranma la hubiese tomado de esa forma. Su mente seguía en las palabras que Ranma le confesó hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Que estar haciendo Airen con chica gorda? — pregunto Shampoo recogiendo el bomboris incrustado en el suelo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Yo? ... ¿nosotros? — pregunto Ranma nerviosamente recordando lo honesto que había sido unos segundos atrás. — Na...nada.

 **"Fush, fush** "

Shampoo salto cuando dos espátulas justo iban a impactar en su dirección.

— ¡Oye Shampoo! — dijo ahora Ukyo parada sobre el muro del colegio. — ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Huiste apenas escuchaste mi voz!

— Airen necesitarme. — respondió la amazona con indiferencia. — Ser más importante que tonta cocinera.

— ¿Estás bien Ran-Chan? — pregunto Ukyo viendo que Ranma estaba parado junto a Akane algo sonrojado igual que la chica.

 _"No quiere deshacer el compromiso, él no lo desea"_ Akane por su lado estaba repitiéndose las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— Cla...claro que estoy bien. — respondió Ranma algo atolondrado. " _Maldición, justo cuando las cosas iban bien_ " – ¿Po...porque no habría de estarlo? …Solo estaba confesándole mi amor eterno a mi querida Akane, para que no siguiera con esta locura.

Akane se tensó y su cara se puso más roja que antes, volteo su mirada al chico de la trenza y este la veía con los ojos como platos asustado por su reacción.

— Ra...Ranma...tú de verdad. — susurro Akane.

— Akane es la mujer de mi vida y nunca la dejare. — la expresión de Akane paso de soñadora a una sorprendida y asustada al ver que chico no estaba siquiera hablando, lo mismo con sus demás prometidas que se habían dado cuenta antes. La voz provenía de un arbusto muy cerca de ellos. Akane se dirigió hasta este y lo arrancó de un jalón.

— ¡Nabiki! — dijo Akane mientras intentaba ocultar su vergüenza y su ceja enarcada tenía un pequeño tic.

— Hola Akane. — dijo dulcemente la chica antes de levantarse e irse rumbo al interior del colegio.

— Mi propia hermana. — susurro Akane mientras la veía irse tan campante.

" _Yo tampoco debería de quedarme aquí_ " pensó Ranma al ver que las chicas habían bajado la guardia gracias a la intervención de Nabiki.

— ¡Es tarde, apresúrate Akane! — dijo el chico corriendo justo antes de tomar la mano de Akane y jalarla consigo al interior del colegio.

— ¡Ah! ...pero...Ranma...espera...espera. — fue todo lo alcanzo a decir la chica muy sonrojada mientras intentaba seguirle el paso antes de perderse dentro del edificio.

— ¡Rayos! — se quejó Ukyo.

— Escapo. — dijo ahora Shampoo.

— Creo que tú y yo teníamos algo pendiente. — dijo ahora Ukyo poniéndose en posición de combate.

— No ser posible. — dijo Shampoo tranquilamente. — Haber acuerdo de combate. No ser permitido luchar antes de gran día.

— ¡Espera! ¿qué? — pregunto Ukyo extrañada.

— Si. Contrincantes no tener permitido combates antes de Battle Royale. Si tu romper reglas, quedar descalificada y no poder participar. — explicó Shampoo levantando el dedo índice.

— ¡Pero tú acabas de atacar a Akane, sínica! — reclamo Ukyo.

— Shampoo atacar a Airen. — se defendió Shampoo, acto seguido la china salto hacia su bicicleta y se fue pedaleando a toda velocidad.

— Con un demonio lo que me faltaba. — susurro Ukyo mientras le veía irse.

 **R** **&** **A**

A pesar de que ese había sido un día tranquilo Akane no había podido poner nada de atención a las lecciones en toda la jornada de clases. Las palabras de Ranma resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y ella no sabía que sacar de lo que le había dicho, podían significar tantas cosas y con Ranma una nunca podía estar segura. " _Ese patán_ " pensó viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa mientras el chico intentaba no dormirse en medio de la clase de matemáticas " _Siempre le gusta jugarme bromas. Sin embargo, esta vez...sonaba tan serio_ ".

La señora Hinako se acercó al chico y lo despertó dándole golpes con un pequeño mazo. Mientras Akane volvía a enfocar su mirada en el exterior. Se maldijo a sí misma por no poder concentrarse y le molestaba que Ranma tuviera ese efecto en ella, hacerla reaccionar o cambiar su humor con las más mínimas muestras de cariño o desprecio. Pero necesitaba concentrarse, estaba a punto de entrar en una locura de combate y ella estaba como una boba suspirando mientras veía que la tarde comenzaba a caer a través de la ventana.

Regresaron a la casa en silencio. Durante todo el camino Akane seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y Ranma expectante ante cualquier cosa que la chica quisiera decirle. Subieron a sus habitaciones luego de saludar a Kasumi y a Nodoka y entraron sin decirse una palabra.

" _Que rara es. No ha querido decir nada en todo el día_ " pensó Ranma antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Mientras Akane en su cuarto se puso su dogi de entrenamiento, luego se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel para comenzar a escribir sobre él.

 **R** **&** **A**

 **"Knock, knock"**

 _"¿Qué raro?"_ pensó Ranma levantándose de su cama para abrir la puerta. " _Aquí nadie toca_ "

Deslizo la puerta y no había nadie afuera. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla molesto cuando lo vio, un pequeño trozo de papel en el piso con la inconfundible letra de Akane.

Te espero en el dojo en cinco minutos.

— ¡Oh diablos! — susurró Ranma tragando seco. _"¿Que hice ahora?"_

 **R** **&** **A**

Se acercó temeroso y haciendo uso del famoso Umi-senken para no ser detectado. La chica entrenaba con fuerza y agilidad, aunque de cuando en cuando Ranma notaba que perdía la concentración. La vio lanzar una seguidilla de patadas y golpes y en el último segundo la chica resbaló y cayó en el suelo sobre su trasero.

— ¡Ay! — se quejó Akane sobándose antes de ponerse de pie.

— Mal. — dijo el chico inconscientemente. — ¡Ups! — Ranma quiso taparse la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Akane volteó a ver el techo y lo encontró guindado de una viga de madera.

—Ranma. — susurro la chica.

— No es lo que parece. — dijo el chico saltando del techo al suelo.

— Lo sé...yo...yo quería hablar contigo. — dijo Akane tomando una toalla que tenía en el piso cerca de ella.

— Ah sí...sí eso...por eso vine. — se excusó Ranma rascándose la nuca nervioso antes de poner nuevamente una expresión seria. — ¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Vas a dejar esa tonta pelea?

Estaban sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro mientras Akane tomaba un largo trago de su botella de agua antes de comenzar a hablar, mientras el chico se rascaba la nuca y miraba el techo algo despreocupado.

— Sobre lo que dijiste ahora. — dijo Akane intentando mantener la mirada fija en Ranma. — Yo necesito tu ayuda.

— Claro todo sea por deshacer esa locura de combate. — respondió Ranma animado.

— No.— dijo rápidamente Akane. — No pienso salirme.

Ranma nuevamente sintió la ira llenar su interior. Después de lo difícil que había sido sincerarse con ella, ahora insistía con el bendito combate. "Es lo que me gano por escuchar los consejos de Nabiki" pensó el chico golpeando el suelo del dojo haciendo que este se sacudiera ligeramente.

— ¡Maldición Akane! ¡¿Porque eres tan terca?! — pregunto Ranma apretando los puños y acercándose mucho a su cara.

— ¡¿Quieres escuchar tu ahora?! — le insistió la chica igual de agresiva.

— ¡Escúchame tu a mi tonta...

—¡¿Que dijiste?! – dijo Akane tomándolo de la camisa china con violencia.

" _Escúchala_ " justo detrás de Akane estaba Nabiki con un letrero que rezaba esas palabras. Ranma la miró extrañado mientras la chica insistía sacudiendo el letrero. Hizo gala del mayor autocontrol antes de callarse y cerrar los ojos ante la sorpresa de Akane. _"¿Que pretende ahora?"_ pensó el chico. Luego recordó que de todos modos Akane había sido amable con él y le había escuchado hacía unas horas frente al portón escolar así que decidió de alguna forma devolverle el favor.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Akane asustada soltando lentamente el cuello de la camisa de Ranma. — ¿Estas bien?

Akane no se había percatado de la presencia de Nabiki, pero si noto que Ranma vio algo atrás de ella antes de quedarse callado, justo cuando decidió voltear a ver, Ranma habló. — Akane, te escucho. Como... ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Eh? — efectivamente ese no era Ranma. Algo había pasado estaba segura, pero nuevamente aprovecho que por primera vez el comportamiento de su prometido era algo medianamente decente para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

— Vamos dime. — insistió Ranma extendiendo la palma de su mano en dirección al suelo indicándole a Akane que regresara a su lugar.

La chica soltó por completo la camisa del chico y se sentó algo desconfiada. — Gracias.

Ahora era ella la que tenía dificultades para formular sus ideas sin ser agresiva.

— Se...sé que es una locura Ranma. Soy la primera que está consciente de ello. — comenzó a explicar Akane. — Pero...pero la mama de Shampoo es una mujer muy peligrosa, tú mismo luchaste con ella y pudimos verlo, y por lo que me contó Ryoga...

El solo mencionar el nombre del chico cerdo hacia que Ranma encendiera nuevamente su aura de batalla, tenía cuentas pendientes con él por quererse llevar a Akane quien sabe a dónde y con qué intenciones con la excusa de " _entrenarla_ ".

" _Ryoga no importa ahora idiota_ " rezaba el letrero de Nabiki sobre la cabeza de Akane, luego miró extrañado un segundo letrero que decía " _Si, y aparte de idiota eres un mal hijo, te comiste mis pastelitos por eso me estoy comiendo tu almuerzo_ " pero este no lo sostenía Nabiki sino un panda mientras casualmente se comía unos pasteles de arroz. Ranma estuvo a punto de saltar y darle una paliza al panda, pero la mirada severa de Nabiki lo hizo retroceder.

La peli azul por su lado miraba al piso tímidamente y no había notado el cambio de ánimo de su prometido cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo y de igual forma ignoraba todo el espectáculo silencioso atrás de ella, así que no noto esos segundos de rabia que presentó Ranma.

—...dejó fuera de combate en segundos a Ukyo, Kodachi e incluso a su propia hija. — continúo diciendo Akane. — Si no encontramos una manera de calmar su locura quien sabe que es capaz de hacer. Y suficiente tenemos con Shampoo. – esto último lo dijo entre dientes. — Como para que venga ahora su madre a molestar todos los días o incluso peor.

Akane se quedó callada esperando respuesta de Ranma. Nabiki escribió algo nuevamente y se lo enseño " _te toca_ ".

— ¿Y en donde entro yo? — pregunto Ranma rodando los ojos.

— Ya que no quieres que Ryoga me entrene. — dijo Akane juntando sus dedos índices bastante tímida. — ¿Po...porque no lo haces tú?

" _Yo entrenar a Akane_ " pensó Ranma " _Suena aburrido, problemático y una pérdida de tiempo_ ".

Justo cuando iba a responder vio nuevamente el letrero, " _Ahora sí, recuerda a Ryoga. Di que sí, confía en mí_ " junto a ese el panda sostenía uno con un dibujo de P-Chan en medio de los pechos de Akane siendo abrazado con cariño. " _Es cierto. Seguramente si digo que no, esta tonta irá en busca de ese estúpido cerdo_ " dedujo el chico y bastante tenía con Parfume y ese estúpido torneo como para estar preocupado de en donde estaban Ryoga y Akane entrenando. Tenía que confiar en el estúpido plan de Nabiki, que a estas alturas ni siquiera él sabía cuál era, pero confiaba que no expondría a su hermana menor a una muerte segura por un millón de yenes, o ¿sí?

— E.…está bien. — respondió Ranma algo molesto.

— ¡En serio! — dijo Akane visiblemente alegre al ver que uno de sus sueños se estaba volviendo realidad.

— Pero con una condición. — agrego Ranma de inmediato.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto habida la chica. Ella seguramente haría lo que fuera, aunque esto último no se lo diría al chico.

— Di...dime ¿Por qué...porque aceptaste? — pregunto Ranma curioso.

Akane se puso colorada, cierto que él era una de sus principales razones. Ese torneo representaba una verdadera oportunidad para acabar con la locura de las prometidas de una vez por todas y dejarlos a ambos en paz. Por el otro lado sino participaba tampoco quería enterarse de que Ukyo y Kodachi habían muerto a manos de Shampoo y que la amazona llegará a su casa reclamando a Ranma como suyo. La sola idea hizo que apretara los puños de la rabia y se resaltaran las venas de su cuello por lo fuerte que estaba tensando los dientes.

Por mucho que no se llevaran bien en realidad pensaba que la felicidad de las tres prometidas se encontraba en otro lado y no quería que salieran lastimadas de ninguna forma, bueno tal vez Shampoo un poquito.

Decidió omitir la primera parte y aceptar a medias la segunda. — No.…no puedo dejar que esas locas se maten entre sí. Sé que...sé que no somos las mejores amigas, pero Ukyo en muchas ocasiones e incluso Shampoo algunas veces ha luchado y nos han ayudado cuando hemos estado en problemas, aunque la mitad del tiempo los causen ellas mismas, por lo que pude saber Shampoo no está muy apegada a su madre, y esto parece ser más idea de esa señora que de ella o de su abuela. No es justo Ranma, esas chicas no merecen ese fatal destino. Yo no deseo hacerles daño, solo quiero dejarlas fuera de combate.

A cada palabra Ranma sentía un cuchillo tras otros entrar en su corazón. Así que era por eso, no porque quisiera luchar por él, sino porque quería proteger a las locas de sus prometidas, la tonta niña boba de Akane siempre tan buena y tan ingenua.

— ¿Ranma estas bien? — preguntó Akane al ver al chico algo decaído con la mirada perdida.

— Si, no te preocupes. — respondió el chico poniéndose de pie. A veces Akane tenía un corazón tan noble que lo hacía sentirse como una rata. Seguro sus otras prometidas irían a muerte en contra de ella, en especial Shampoo y Kodachi, no pensaba eso de Ukyo, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella pensando cómo salvarlas y vencerlas sin hacerles daño. " _Diablos, a veces creo que estaría mejor con el idiota de Ryoga, ambos son igual de densos e ingenuos_ ".

— ¿Ranma a dónde vas? — pregunto ahora la chica viéndolo irse tambaleante como un títere y dejándola sola.

— Todos los días después de clases. — dijo Ranma deteniéndose en la entrada del dojo. — Si tienes algo que hacer me avisaras con tiempo y si faltas un solo día sin avisarme, paramos esto y dejas el combate.

— ¡Si! — acepto Akane rápidamente con ojos soñadores sin poder contener su emoción.

" _Y así fue como el amor fue naciendo entre estos dos jóvenes con almas de fuego. El estilo libre Saotome-Tendo tendrá la unión soñada de sus escuelas_ "– Al escuchar esto Akane cambio el aspecto a uno asqueada y sorprendida cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre con un micrófono haciendo una especie de narración con la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras un río de lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

— Ups. Nos descubrieron. — dijo Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejía como gesto de sorpresa mientras con la otra se llevaba a la boca una taza de té. Junto a ella estaban una sonriente Nodoka también con una taza de té, Soun con su micrófono, y por último el panda jugando con una pelota. — ¿Donde esta Nabiki? — pregunto ahora al ver que su hermana ya no estaba con ellos.

Ranma aprovechó la distracción para irse y evitar el hostigamiento de su loca familia. Por su lado Akane negó con la cabeza y salió también del dojo apresurada.

" _Uff esto está siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba. Este par de locos sí que exigen demasiado trabajo_ " pensó Nabiki caminando hacia las afueras de la casa mientras anotaba un par de detalles en su libreta. " _De momento todo va de acuerdo al plan. Ahora al puente, ese tonto no puede salir de Nerima sin mi permiso. Me asegurare de que este sea el espectáculo del año_ ".

" _Nabiki qué diablos estás planeando_ " pensaba el chico de la trenza saltando de techo en techo en busca de Ryoga.

" _Voy a ser entrenada por Ranma. Al fin. Soy tan feliz_ " pensaba Akane corriendo emocionada escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

R&A

Flash Back.

— ¡Así que es uno de esos hombres que abusa de las mujeres señorito Hibiki! — dijo Konatsu tomando a un inconsciente Ryoga por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Espera Konatsu! — dijo Ukyo preocupada por lo que podría pasarla el pobre chico. — ¡No es lo que parece! ¡El tonto de Ryoga ni siquiera está consciente!

— ¡Pues parecía muy consciente de todo hacia unos minutos! — dijo ahora Konatsu sacudiéndolo como si fuera un muñeco.

— Saooootoooomee...me las pagaras...— decía Ryoga entre sueños.

— ¡Yo le enseñaré a respetar! — dijo Konatsu bajando el pantalón de Ryoga de la parte trasera haciendo que sus nalgas quedaran al aire. Al ver esto Ukyo se tapó el rostro colorada.

— ¡Konatsu! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! — preguntó la cocinera avergonzada.

— ¡Enseñarle una lección! — acto seguido lo colocó sobre la plancha caliente de la cocina.

La barra de la cocina caliente comenzó a calentar el trasero de Ryoga.

— "Sniff, sniff" – el chico comenzó a olfatear mientras recuperaba la conciencia " _Que rico huele_ " pensó mientras abría los ojos, hasta que lo sintió. — ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ryoga corrió como loco con las manos sobre su trasero alejándose de la cocina y salió al patio del U-Chans para saltar sobre un barril lleno con agua que Konatsu utilizaba de bañera de vez en cuando.

El pequeño P-Chan con el trasero rojo debido a la plancha caliente emergió con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Eso le enseñara! — dijo Konatsu recogiendo las mangas de su Kimono para sacarlo del barril tomándolo por su bandana.

— ¡Oh Ryoga lo siento tanto! — se lamentó Ukyo preocupada al ver el castigo que Konatsu le dio.

Fin del Flash Back.

— Así que eso fue lo que pasó. — dijo Ranma comiendo un Okonomiyaki de camarones mientras miraba a P-chan situado detrás de la barra del U-Chans, tenía el trasero vendado y una cadena en su cuello. — Y yo que quería darle una paliza por...por degenerado. Pero veo que ya recibió suficiente castigo, ¿no es así P-Chan?

Ranma comenzó a jugar con la nariz del cerdo con su dedo índice hasta que esté.

" **Clack** "

Se lo mordió con fuerza.

— ¡Oh Ran-Chan! No era necesario que también quisieras defender mi honor. — dijo Ukyo soñadora. — Ryoga no tiene culpa de nada.

— Sí, claro. — dijo Ranma sacudiendo la mano para zafarse de la mordida del cerdo hasta que este cayó al piso del restaurante. El pequeño cerdo le devolvió una mirada cargada con odio pues parte de la culpa de que estuviera en esa situación era de Ranma.

" **Swish** "

La puerta del restaurante se abrió de corrido y Konatsu entró cargando muchas bolsas del mercado, aunque con el rostro pálido y tembloroso. Se quedó parado en la entrada tragando seco hasta que Ranma vio el porqué de su miedo. Parada detrás de él se encontraba la imponente Parfume.

— ¿Qué quiere usted ahora? — pregunto Ranma desafiante.

— ¡Oh prometido! — dijo Parfume con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Que alegría verte!

— ¡Ya está cerrado! — dijo Ukyo mientras sostenía su espátula con fuerza.

— Oh no te preocupes. — dijo Parfume. — Vengo en son de paz.

Acto seguido sacó dos kunais y los tiró hacia Ukyo con rapidez.

" **Fush, fush** "

— ¡Qué demonios! — dijo Ranma.

Ukyo los vio venir y quiso levantar su espátula, pero debido a los golpes que la misma Parfume le había infligido hacía unos días, su cuerpo todavía estaba en recuperación y sus reflejos estaban muy lentos. Consciente de esto, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero ese destino nunca llegó.

P-Chan que se había tapado los ojos con sus pezuñitas, los abrió lentamente y respiro aliviado.

Frente a Ukyo, estaban Ranma y Konatsu y ambos habían logrado detener los Kunais en pleno vuelo.

— Pero qué desconfiados que son. — dijo Parfume, luego jalo los Kunais con un imperceptible hilo para volver a esconderlos dentro de sus ropas. – Solo quería ver que tal estaban los reflejos de la contrincante.

— ¡Tenemos doctores para eso! — dijo Ranma molesto.

— Señorita Ukyo, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Konatsu visiblemente preocupado.

— Sí...sí. – dijo Ukyo. La chica miró disimuladamente sus brazos temblorosos y se maldijo por su debilidad. El ninja por su parte se dio la vuelta para ver mejor a Parfume y cubrió a Ukyo extendiendo los brazos a la espera de cualquier ataque.

— No confió en curanderos ajenos a mi aldea. — dijo Parfume. — Aparte tengo que aclarar un par de detalles con las peleadoras. Shampoo me hizo saber que ustedes no sabían reglas básicas del Battle Royale.

— ¿Qué reglas? — pregunto Ranma ahora. — No que es un combate sin reglas.

— Sí querido prometido. — dijo Parfume. — Pero hay ciertas costumbres que se deben respetar antes de cada combate.

— ¡Hable antes de que pierda la paciencia! — exigió Ukyo golpeando la barra con su espátula.

— Bien. La primera es que no debe haber ningún tipo de combate entre los participantes antes del día del torneo. — comenzó a decir Parfume.

— Suena lógico. — susurró Ranma.

— La segunda es que no debe utilizarse ningún tipo de droga, o aditamento especial para mejorar las habilidades de los contrincantes antes o durante el combate. — continuo Parfume.

" _Diablos, y allá va mi plan de buscar a Dou-Chan_ " pensó Ranma recordando ese estúpido traje que Akane utilizó alguna vez y la hacía extremadamente fuerte.

— Y la última pero no menos importante, ninguna de las contrincantes puede o debe de intentar seducir, convencer o alterar el deseo del prometido antes del combate. — sentenció Parfume.

— ¿Y que se supone que harán los prometidos? — pregunto Ukyo. — ¿No se supone que no tienen ni voz, ni voto?

— Ha habido casos en el que algunos prometidos han huido con alguna de las contrincantes antes del torneo, y eso se pena con la muerte. — dijo Parfume. — Para ambos.

Ranma tragó en seco el pensar que Parfume fuese tras Akane si se enteraba que ella y Ranma se verían todas las tardes para entrenar seguro pensara que ella intenta seducirlo. Tampoco se le había ocurrido la idea de escapar con ella, pero ahora eso ya no era una posibilidad.

—Muy bien. Ya están informados. — dijo Parfume dándose la vuelta. — ¡Lástima que no puedo quedarme prometido! Me hubiera gustado conocer más sobre ti, tus aventuras, tus viajes y tus técnicas — esto último lo dijo con pesar en su rostro.

— Si, lastima. — susurró Ranma irónicamente.

— ¡Oh, pero no te preocupes! Ya tendremos tiempo luego que te cases con mi Shampoo, sé que también estás impaciente. Por ahora tengo una última visita que hacer. Que tengan una excelente noche. — acto seguido levantó el borde de su Kimono y se perdió en el aire de la noche.

— ¡Esa mujer! — dijo Ukyo entre dientes.

" **Paf** "

Ukyo golpeó la barra con su espátula con tanta fuerza que esta se partió en dos dejándola a ella solo con el mango.

— ¡La aborrezco! — dijo ahora Ukyo viendo con los ojos llorosos el mango de la segunda espátula que se le rompía en esos días.

— Señorita Ukyo por favor, cálmese. — le tranquilizo Konatsu sobandola de los hombros.

Ranma vio atentamente como Konatsu intentaba inútilmente subirle el ánimo a su amiga, pero esta simplemente no dejaba de llorar. Ciertamente la mama de Shampoo estaba poniendo a todos de los nervios. Konatsu de verdad la amaba, todos lo sabían, pero Ukyo se empeñaba no querer ver lo evidente, y en algunas ocasiones hasta se aprovechaba de la bondad del muchacho hacia ella. Pero había algo que no engañaba su vista, y es que Ukyo también tenía alguna especie de cariño especial por él, fuera o no consciente. Pero no estaba seguro de que eso sería suficiente para poder convencerla de no seguir con esa locura.

Por el otro lado estaba convencido de que, si se lo pedía como prometido Ukyo no reaccionaria como Akane, pero de igual manera no le haría caso, además que eso solo le traería más problemas. Recordó la última vez que Ukyo se quedó en casa de los Tendo y todas las incomodidades que eso contrajo por el problema de la salsa especial y que ella quería demostrar por honor que podía ser una buena esposa, además ahora no podía convencerlas de esa forma, porque como la yo dijo Parfume, estaba penado con la muerte.

— Uchan. — dijo al fin Ranma. Ukyo estaba atenta a cómo Konatsu en ese momento se estaba esforzando por pegar la espátula con cinta adhesiva.

— Si Ran-Chan. — respondió atentamente la chica.

— Puedo hablar contigo un momento. — le pidió Ranma. — A solas.

La chica se puso roja ante esta petición y volteo a ver a Konatsu sin saber qué decir.

— No se preocupe señorito Ranma. — dijo Konatsu al instante. — Yo llevaré todas estas compras atrás, tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer.

— Acto seguido el ninja tomó las compras que estaban regadas por todo el piso y por último tomó la cadena de P-Chan y lo jalo consigo hacia adentro diciendo. — Venga conmigo señor degenerado, usted tampoco puede estar aquí.

Ranma juro que pudo ver los ojos llorosos del ninja antes de darse la vuelta y meterse a la tras tienda.

— ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar Ran-Chan? — pregunto Ukyo tímidamente.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó directamente Ranma.

Ukyo se quedó de piedra. Miro a Ranma extrañada y trago seco.

— ¿Po…po…Por qué la pregunta Ran-Chan? — balbuceo su pregunta la chica. — Digo…digo es obvio, tú y yo somos prometidos y no voy a permitir que ninguna loca recién aparecida te aparte de mi lado.

Ranma recordó que Ukyo había llegado de la nada para cobrar venganza por su compromiso truncado hacía muchos años. Al parecer ella no hallaba la similitud en su situación y la del resto de sus locas pretendientes.

— Sí, lo sé, pero… ¿Estarías dispuesta a matarlas Uchan? — pregunto Ranma directamente.

Definitivamente Ukyo no esperaba que Ranma fuese tan directo. Ellos nunca habían discutido sobre su compromiso en ningún momento, aun así, para ella eso era algo grabado en piedra, no podía ni debía romperse, porque su honor era lo más importante y si de casualidad ella no terminaba con Ranma entre sus brazos era porque alguien había pasado por encima de su cadáver. Pero a su mente saltó la imagen del tierno ninja sonriéndole amablemente cuando preparaba su cama, o cuando servía la cena, o cuando preparaba su baño. " _Maldición, porque, porque, porque_ " pensaba la chica atribulada.

— Yo…yo…— Ukyo comenzó a sudar y mirar al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Usarías el legendario arte culinario para acabar con la vida de alguna de las chicas? — continúo insistiendo Ranma.

— Yo…digo…seria…algo. — Ukyo comenzó a temblar de la ansiedad.

— ¿Matarías a Kodachi? — pregunto Ranma.

— Escucha…eso no…digo — Ukyo seguía balbuceando.

— ¿A Shampoo? — pregunto ahora el chico.

— Yo…ah…yo — Ukyo abría la boca como pez, pero las palabras no salían.

— ¿A Akane? — pregunto por ultimo Ranma.

En la trastienda detrás de la pared Konatsu y P-Chan escuchaban atentamente a la respuesta de Ukyo.

— ¡No lo sé! — grito Ukyo al fin dándole un espatulazo a Ranma en toda la cara.

" **Bang** "

Mandándolo a estrellarse al otro lado del salón del U-Chans. — ¡Deja de hacer preguntas tan feas!

— ¡E…e…está bien! — dijo Ranma con los ojos perdidos intentando ponerse de pie.

— Nunca lo pensé. — dijo Ukyo. — Una cosa es combatir y vencer a tu oponente de manera justa, pero ¿Matar? No lo sé Ran-Chan no me creo capaz de tal cosa y puedes llamarme loca, pero creo que tampoco Kodachi sería capaz de hacerlo.

— Uchan. — susurró Ranma acercándose otra vez a la barra.

— Salvo mi vida ¿sabes? — le confeso la chica apenada mientras comenzaba a poner la mezcla del Okonomiyaki sobre la plancha. — Cuando luchamos con la mama de Shampoo en el terreno baldío.

— Si, escuche algo de eso. — dijo Ranma tomando asiento. Estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Kodachi hubiera tenido tal gesto con Ukyo, a menos que lo hubiera visto.

— Si, esa maniática apareció de la nada y nos atacó sin piedad. — relato Ukyo mientras echaba unos pedazos de camarón a la mezcla y le daba una vuelta.

— Es por eso que faltaste a clase estos días. — concluyó Ranma. Ukyo asintió.

— ¿Cómo podría? Después de eso me parece una tarea difícil, por no decir casi imposible. — dijo ahora la chica mientras movía hábilmente sus pequeñas espátulas sobre la plancha. — Incluso la maniática de Shampoo quiso abogar por nosotras para que no nos matara, de no ser por Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, ni Kodachi ni yo estaríamos vivas hoy.

— Vaya. — dijo Ranma por lo bajo.

— Seguro crees que soy una cobarde. — dijo Ukyo con los ojos llorosos.

— Oh…Ukyo, no…no…nada de eso…por favor no llores. — dijo Ranma moviendo las manos asustado pues no esperaba que la chica reaccionara de esa forma. — Eres la cocinera más linda y más valiente que he conocido en mi vida.

" **Paf** "

— Basta Ran-Chan. Que cosas dices. — dijo ahora Ukyo tapándose la cara apenada mientras pegaba la cara de Ranma en la plancha con la espátula.

— ¡Auch! — dijo Ranma apartando la cara al instante que sintió el calor. — ¡Lo digo enserio!

" **Crack** "

Escucharon como si algo se hubiera rato en la trastienda. Del otro lado Konatsu sostenía la cadena de P-chan partida en dos por sus propias manos, mientras el cerdito abría los ojos como platos y una gota de sudor corría por su pequeña cabeza.

— Bueno me alegra comprobar que tú tampoco eres capaz de tal barbaridad. — dijo Ranma más tranquilo.

— ¿Qué yo tampoco Ran-Chan? ¿No entiendo? — pregunto Ukyo extrañada.

— Akane tampoco quiere hacerles daño. — respondió Ranma. — Me lo dijo esta tarde cuando…cuando estaba entrenando ella sola para esta locura.

— Bueno, no es una sorpresa para mí. Akane siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. — dijo Ukyo. — Creo entiende mi superioridad como prometida. — esto último lo dijo convencida.

" _Creo que tiene un concepto muy extraño de ese marimacho_ " pensó Ranma sorprendido por los desvaríos de la chica.

— Si…seguro es eso. — dijo Ranma para no meterse más en ese asunto.

En la trastienda el cerdito se había zafado del agarre de Konatsu y se fue corriendo al patio de la tienda para saltar al barril con agua que por fortuna el ninja había comenzado a calentar para darse un baño.

— ¡Ah al fin! — dijo Ryoga. Rápidamente tomo sus ropas que estaban en la entrada y se metió.

" **Bang** "

Ranma estaba a punto de darle un buen mordisco a su Okonomiyaki que no se percató cuando Ryoga lanzó su sombrilla contra su cabeza. El chico cayó de lado soltando su plato.

— ¡Eres un aprovechado! — le grito Ryoga. — ¡Ahora me las pagaras!

— ¡Estaba esperando este momento! — dijo Ranma y se levantó al instante. — ¡Y el aprovechado eres tú! ¡Queriendo tomar ventaja de lo ingenua que es aquella boba!

— ¡No permitiré que le llames así! ¡Aaaaah! — Ryoga salto para golpearlo.

— ¡Oigan no vayan a destrozar el lugar! — intervino Ukyo.

" **Bang** "

Ukyo había intervenido en la pelea pegándole un espatulazo en toda la cara al pobre Ryoga deteniéndolo en el aire. El chico quedo con la mirada perdida antes de caer de espaldas.

— Ah…Akane. — susurro Ryoga en el piso. — Yo…yo defenderé tu honor.

Ranma se agacho y lo sacudió para que reaccionara. Luego de varias sacudidas y muchas cachetadas el chico volvió en sí.

— Escúchame bien cerdo. — le dijo Ranma. El chico apretó los dientes y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio. — Yo me encargare de Akane ahora. No te acerques al dojo por las siguientes dos semanas a menos que quieras que le diga tu secreto.

— No serias capaz. — dijo Ryoga desafiante. — ¡Hiciste una promesa!

— ¿Quieres probarme? — pregunto Ranma sonriendo. Ranma no olvidaba esa promesa y claro que no la iba a romper, pero tenía que blufear con algo, solo así Ryoga no llegaría a entrometerse en el entrenamiento por los siguientes días.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! — respondió Ryoga frustrado. — ¡Si tanto te importa! ¡¿porque estás aquí?!

— ¡Porque tenía hambre y estaba buscándote a ti inútil! — respondió Ranma. — Pero tienes razón, será mejor que vuelva a casa. Seguro esa mujer está ahí en este momento y eso no me gusta para nada.

— Ran-Chan. — susurro Ukyo viendo al chico soltar a Ryoga para levantarse e irse hacia la salida.

— Por cierto, Ukyo puede que necesite tu ayuda para salir de todo este embrollo. — dijo Ranma deteniéndose en la entrada. — ¿Estarías dispuesta ayudarme?

— ¡Claro que si Ran-Chan! — respondió Ukyo sonriente.

— ¡Espera no huyas cobarde! — dijo ahora Ryoga apoyándose de la barra para ponerse de pie.

" **Bang** "

Ukyo nuevamente le pego a Ryoga con su pala en la cabeza haciendo que el chico perdiera el conocimiento.

— ¡Vuelve pronto! — se despidió la chica. Ranma salió sin decir nada más. "Que tendrás en mente Ran-Chan" pensó la chica cuando se encontraba sola junto a un inconsciente Ryoga en el suelo. Ranma se había metido en un sin número de problemas antes, así que tendría que confiar en él para encontrar una solución que los sacara todos de ese embrollo.

En el patio de la tienda un relajado Konatsu tomaba su baño caliente. Más tranquilo al saber que la señorita Ukyo no quería cometer una locura a como él pensaba en un inicio.

— Cierto olvide las piñas. — se dijo a sí mismo el ninja mientras se sumergía en el agua caliente imaginándose la furia de Ukyo cuando le comentara eso.

Una sombra en la distancia observaba a Ranma salir del restaurante de Ukyo para luego correr a toda velocidad en dirección a su hogar.

— Agresivo y vulgar. No es para nada digno. — decía la sombra para sí mismo.

 **R** **&** **A**

— Ya llegué. — anuncio Ranma al entrar a la casa.

— Ranma. — susurro Kasumi haciéndole un ademan con las manos para que se acercara en silencio. Ella y Akane estaban sentadas afuera de la pequeña sala intentando escuchar una conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro.

— Es por eso que dentro de dos semanas tendremos la reunión final para decidir la fecha del combate. — dijo Parfume sentada frente a Nodoka, Soun y Genma.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la sala de casa de Tendo. Mientras afuera, Kasumi, Akane y Ranma intentaban escuchar la conversación.

— Esa mujer es una completa desquiciada. — susurró Ranma mientras sostenía un vaso de vidrio pegado a la puerta corrediza de la sala.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Nabiki que había entrado en silencio haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran.

— La mama de Shampoo está hablando con papá, tía Nodoka y tío Genma. — respondió Kasumi. — Parece ser que hay más detalles que arreglar con respecto al gran combate.

— ¿Y tú dónde andabas? — pregunto desconfiada Akane a Ranma.

— Yo…amm…disculpándome con P…digo con Ryoga. — mintió Ranma.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo Akane asustada.

— Si, ¿no era eso lo que querías? — pregunto Ranma dándose un aire serio y maduro.

— ¿En serio? ¿En serio hiciste eso Ranma? — preguntó Akane comenzando a ver al chico con cierto aire de madurez.

— Claro Akane. — respondió el chico sacudiendo su pelo mientras hacía gala de la sonrisa más galante que podía. — A partir de mañana seremos alumno y maestro, y un maestro tiene que ser digno de ejemplo y madurez.

— Ranma. — susurro Akane viendo con admiración a ese nuevo Ranma que se le había presentado ese día. Sin duda había algo que estaba cambiando en él y eso la inquietaba, pero no le desagradaba para nada.

— Bueno, que tengan buenas noches. — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta para ir hacia su habitación. — Duerme bien Akane, mañana será un día duro.

Akane se quedó en la entrada mirándolo sorprendida, a su lado estaba una Kasumi sonriente pues al parecer Ranma al fin estaba madurando, y Nabiki sonreía de lado pues al parecer lo único que había aprendido Ranma ese día era a mentir de manera más convincente.

* * *

 **Hola, me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta. El motivo de este hiatus es una historia muy larga, pero para resumirla solo explicare brevemente que vivo en Nicaragua, un país que en Abril del año pasado comenzó a vivir tiempos convulsos, con protestas, saqueos y conflictos que nos hacían temer lo peor. Comencé a vivir momentos muy terribles y de tensión que no me permitían continuar con este hobby con normalidad y debido a eso, paulatinamente deje el teclado a un lado pues no tenía ánimos, ni ganas ni inspiración para continuar con nada debido a la situación que me asolaba por todos lados.**

 **El país no está en las mejores manos, ni condiciones , y los problemas que enfrentamos están lejos de acabar, pero poco a poco recobre algo de la paz que había perdido y así he podido continuar con esto. Tengo muchas ideas para otros y fic y por suerte he encontrado el balance que necesita.**

 **Esto sera lo ultimo que mencione con respecto a esta situación porque este espacio no es para eso. Este espacio es para que la persona que lee se relaje y comparte un buen momento con el autor de la historia, no para leer sobre conflictos sociales o otras cosas para eso ya están otras redes sociales, las noticias y la tv. Al menos, esa es mi opinión.**

 **Ahora con respecto a este fic. El siguiente capitulo sera publicado el Martes 15 de Octubre. De hecho ya está terminado, pero he decidido ocupar un nuevo sistema de adelantar trabajo por si sucede algún inconveniente porque la vida es asi, hermosa e impredecible. Solo queda capítulos más para concluir con esta pequeña historia.**

Me despido sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!


	8. Capítulo 8: Lecciones

**Bueno y aquí estamos puntuales. Espero hayan disfrutado el Especial de Halloween, si no lo han leído, cuando terminen este cap no esperen más y vayaaaaan! (por favor).**

 **Esta historia nació de mis momentos de ocio y entretenimiento. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y esta historia se escribe sin** **fines de lucro. Sin más espero que disfruten este capítulo y comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Lecciones**

Akane se despertó más animada y con más energía que de costumbre, a pesar de que apenas había podido dormir de la emoción, pues caída la noche y a medida que pasaban las horas no podía parar de pensar a qué tipo de entrenamiento la sometería su prometido.

No es que fuera la primera vez que iba a recibir el entrenamiento de un artista marcial. Ya había aprendido muchas cosas básicas con su padre, el hombre la tomó en serio durante unos años cuando era una niña y seguramente debido a la frustración de solo haber tenido tres hijas y ningún varón, por eso cuando ella cumplió los doce Soun le dijo que no había nada más que aprender y a partir de ahí todos sus conocimientos fueron empíricos y de imitación.

Salió a correr sonriente, dio sus vueltas rutinarias, pero aun cuando llego a casa no estaba cansada. Se sentía a rebosar de energía. El aire estaba más puro, el sol brillaba con más fuerza, todo parecía cobrar más vida para ella.

— Buenos días Akane. — le saludo Kasumi cuando entro a la casa. — Que bien veo que estás muy feliz esta mañana.

— Si. — respondió la chica mientras sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador. — ¿Y porque no habría de estarlo Kasumi? ¡Es un maravilloso día!

— ¡Ah que bien Akane! — dijo Kasumi sonriendo contagiada por el ánimo de su hermana menor. — ¡Esa es la actitud!

Luego de tomar un baño Akane se preparó para ir al instituto y durante todo el rato no dejo de sonreír o tararear canciones. Se detuvo frente a su espejo y se miró sonriente. _"Le demostrare que puedo dar lo mejor de mí, que puedo ser mejor que todas ellas_ " pensó devolviéndose una mirada decidida. Tomó su maletín y salió de su habitación, para su sorpresa en el piso frente a esta había un trozo de papel.

— Qué raro. — se dijo a sí misma antes de levantarlo. Vio la letra de cerca y esbozo una sonrisa. Eran los inconfundibles y horribles bosquejos de Ranma. " _Es un bobo_ " pensó la chica. El papel rezaba " _Primera lección: Todo se hunde bajo su propio peso. Te veo en la parte de atrás del colegio después de clases, lleva tu dogi._ " — Bien. — se dijo ahora la chica, entró nuevamente a su cuarto y lo guardó en su maletín cuidadosamente.

 **…***…**

El día pasó con rapidez, y para su fortuna las clases habían pasado sin muchos sobresaltos. Akane estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol esperando pacientemente a que apareciera Ranma. Luego de cinco minutos que le parecieron eternos, apareció sobre la rama de un árbol frente a ella.

— Perdón por la demora. — dijo Ranma. — Tuve que inventar una excusa para deshacerme de Uchan.

— Está bien. — dijo Akane poniéndose de pie. Estaba ansiosa no podía esperar a ver que tenía preparado el chico.

— Bien. Veo que ya estas lista. — dijo Ranma bajando del árbol de un salto para comenzar a andar hacia el campo de deportes.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Akane caminando rápidamente para darle alcance.

— A luchar contra tu primer temor. — respondió Ranma enigmático.

 **…***…**

— ¡¿Vas a enseñarme nadar?! — chillo Akane cuando llegaron al fin a la piscina del colegio.

— No necesariamente. — respondió Ranma tranquilo. Luego se dio la vuelta y fue tras una caseta que había cerca de las gradas, parecía que buscaba algo. Luego de unos minutos llego con unas cuerdas y unas enormes rocas que cargaba con dificultad. — Necesito que te ates estas a tus piernas y brazos.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tú bien sabes que yo no sé nadar! — dijo la chica viendo que algunas de esas piedras eran tan grandes como su brazo.

— Ya te dije que no es importante que sepas nadar…un poco. — dijo Ranma intentando tranquilizarla.

— ¡Ya entendí! ¡Tú quieres matarme antes del combate! — le recrimino Akane amenazadoramente. — Así podrás quedarte con tu querida Ukyo, o ¡la estúpida de SHAMPOOO!

— ¡Deja de gritar y hazme caso! — le respondió Ranma perdiendo el autocontrol por un momento. — ¡Que no se te olvide que fuiste tú la que pediste esto! ¡¿Cómo podría estar planeando matarte?!

Akane se calmó de mala gana y puso los brazos en jarra todavía dudando si atarse a esas estúpidas rocas.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras. — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta para irse.

— No…Ranma. — le llamo Akane tímidamente al ver que el chico de verdad disponía a irse. — Esta bien…hare...hare lo que me pides…sensei.

Ranma esbozo una sonrisa. En verdad no esperaba que Akane aceptara de buenas a primeras, y guardaba la esperanza de que huyera al ver que su entrenamiento tenía que ver con la piscina de la escuela, pero también sabía que era muy testaruda y que probablemente tomaría más que eso para hacerla renunciar.

Cuando aceptó entrenar a Akane lo había hecho por seguirle la corriente al consejo de Nabiki, pero él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, de hecho, había pasado la mitad de la noche dando vueltas en su cama pensando y recordando las estúpidas técnicas de entrenamiento de su inútil padre. Aunque eso fue un problema porque cada una era más peligrosa que la anterior y sentía ansiedad a medida pasaban las horas por no poder dar con ninguna que no matara a Akane de manera instantánea. No fue, sino hasta ya entrada la madrugada que recordó muchas de las extenuantes, dolorosas e inútiles técnicas que podían hacer que Akane se cansara a tales extremos que le pediría no continuar. En su delirante mente imaginaba a una dócil Akane llorando abrazada a su pierna mientras le decía _"Lo siento tanto Ranma he sido una tonta. Tenías toda la razón, pelear en ese torneo es una locura. Por favor sálvame."_ Sonreía para sus adentros imaginándose ese posible escenario.

— Bien, ayúdame con los brazos. — dijo Akane sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

— Ah sí, claro. – Ranma ató con fuerza las rocas a sus brazos. — ¡Listo!

 **…***…**

Akane estaba de pie frente a la piscina con cuatro cuerdas atadas a cada una de sus extremidades y al otro extremo de las cuerdas había cuatro enormes rocas.

— Muy bien. — dijo Ranma de pie desde la plancha de salto. — Este entrenamiento es básico para mejorar tu velocidad, es algo que te hace mucha falta si quieres darle o esquivar un golpe de alguien tan rápido como Shampoo.

Akane apretó los dientes en señal desagrado. — ¿Es necesario que la menciones?

Muy bien a la cuenta de tres saltaras al agua. — dijo Ranma ignorando la pregunta de Akane. — Y una vez ahí tendrás que eliminar todos los obstáculos que se te presenten antes de que se te acaba el aire de tus pulmones.

— ¿Obstáculos? — pregunto Akane. Acto seguido bajó la mirada y vio un par de peces moverse bajo el agua, instintivamente acercó su pie y uno de ellos saltó para morderle.

" **Clack** "

Una gran y gorda Piraña salto del agua para intentar atrapar su dedo y luego volver a caer con gracia.

— ¡PIRAÑAS! — grito Akane. — ¡ESTAS LOCO!

— ¡Akane! — dijo Ranma ignorando su reclamo. — ¡¿Estás lista o no?!

Akane se mordió la lengua e hizo gala de su mayor autocontrol para no golpear a Ranma con alguna de esas grandes piedras. Luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y los abrió " _Esto es lo que tu querías Akane, demuéstrale"_ pensó la chica antes de asentir.

— 1. —

" _Te puedes Akane_ " se dijo a sí misma la chica mentalmente.

" _No se atreverá_ " pensó Ranma.

— 2. —

" _No te rindas_ " se animó ahora la chica.

" _Imposible_ " pensó el chico confiado.

— ¡3! — grito Ranma.

— ¡Hya! — Akane no lo dudo y saltó sin pensarlo.

— ¡Idiota! — grito Ranma al ver que la chica se metió de cabeza con las cuatro piedras. Ranma saltó hacia el agua inmediatamente, pero al instante una piraña mordió su trasero. — ¡Aaaaah! — una linda pelirroja salió del agua gritando de dolor.

Por su lado Akane cayó hasta el fondo de la piscina. Había guardado todo el aire posible en sus pulmones, al tocar el fondo sintió como al instante estaba siendo rodeada por esos terribles peces. Abrió los ojos justo antes de que uno intentara ir hacia su rostro, quiso levantar su brazo, pero no fue posible porque la pesada roca, su gi mojado y el agua hacían que sus movimientos fueran mucho más lentos, así que le dio un cabezazo, el pez huyó despavorido, pero eso no ahuyento al resto. Akane tuvo miedo durante un segundo al ver como estos comenzaba a rodearla en vórtice que se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

" _Comencemos_ " pensó la chica. Recordó durante unos segundos la vez que Ranma luchó contra Cologne en la playa. El chico tenía todas las de perder luchando incluso contra un tiburón, pero aun así no se rindió. " _Bien, aquí vamos_ " se dijo la chica a sí misma " _Yo también puedo_ ".

" **Fush, fush, fush** "

Los peces comenzaron a ir hacia ella a toda velocidad, Akane logró mover su pie derecho a tiempo para patear a dos que estaban cerca de morder su pierna, luego con su brazo izquierdo golpeó a otros tres a su izquierda, salto hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas y evito la embestida de un gran grupo de pirañas que iban hacia ella.

Ranma se sumergió con el temor que de que Akane ya estuviera devorada por esos animales " _Rayos esta vez sí me pasé. Pensé que las pirañas la terminarían de asustar, tonta marimacho_ " comenzó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que se encontró frente a él una gran vorágine de pirañas rodeando a Akane, que para su sorpresa estaba peleando contra estas con rapidez y agilidad. Ranma noto que el gi de Akane ya presentaba varios tucos menos, y la chica también tenía unos cuantos pequeños cortes en sus brazos y piernas, " _Demonios no sabe cuándo parar. Si sigue así se la comerán viva_ ".

Akane sintió que las piedras y su ropa pesaban cada vez menos, aunque si habían podido acercársele y hacerle un par de cortes, ella todavía sentía que tenía las fuerzas para continuar. " _Esto es fácil_ " dijo convenciéndose de que no iba a fallar, cada vez podía ver mejor el movimiento de las pirañas, pero su confianza fue excesiva que por un momento olvidó que estaba bajo el agua.

— ¡Hyaaaaaa! — grito la chica abriendo la boca y expulsando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. " _O no, que tonta_ " — ¡Glub, glub, glub!

" _Es una estúpida_ " pensó Ranma alarmado al ver que la chica había cometido el error de gritar bajo el agua. Acto seguido nado a toda velocidad para llegar hacia ella. Akane comenzaba a perder la conciencia mientras los peces comenzaban devorar su ropa, sintió las manos de Ranma tomarla por la cintura antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

La pelirroja llegó justo a tiempo antes de que el enjambre de peces llegara a morder el rostro de la chica. " _El truco de las castañas_ " al instante movió sus manos a toda velocidad bajo el agua golpeando la mayoría de las peces casi tan rápido como si estuviera fuera del agua, durante ese movimiento aprovecho para cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Akane, luego no dudo y nadó a toda velocidad sosteniendo a Akane entre sus brazos, unas pirañas mordieron sus brazos y piernas, pero no le importo.

" **Fuuuush** "

Salió de un salto y colocó a Akane delicadamente a un lado de piscina para luego quitarse a las pirañas de su brazo y pierna de un par de golpes. Después se acercó y notó que Akane no estaba respirando.

— ¡Oh no Akane! — dijo la pelirroja. Se encontraba en una situación complicada. Akane estaba prácticamente en ropa interior pues las pirañas le habían destruido el gi casi por completo. — Bien, bien, tranquilízate… inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, abre su boca, tapa su nariz, y haz presión sobre…su…sobre su pecho.

Ranma estaba nervioso, sin mencionar que estaba transformado en mujer. " _Bien aquí vamos_ " pensó. No podía perder más tiempo, sino se apresuraba Akane podía morir.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y pego su boca a la de Akane, vio como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba, luego hizo presión en su pecho durante tres veces, y repitió la primera acción.

— ¡Cof, cof, cof! — luego de unos segundos Akane comenzó a toser sacando toda el agua que había ingerido.

— ¡Uff! — suspiro aliviada la pelirroja para luego recostarse en el piso agotada.

— ¿Ra…Ranma? — preguntó Akane levantándose lentamente.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — grito la pelirroja molesta.

— Lo siento me deje llevar. — se disculpó Akane con pena.

— ¡Eso fue más que dejarse llevar! — dijo ahora Ranma.

— ¡Ya me disculpé, no me grites! — se defendió Akane ahora. Ahí fue cuando lo noto, Ranma tenía cortes profundos en sus brazos y piernas. — Ranma tus...

— No es nada. — dijo la chica sonrojada. Pues por su lado ella acababa de notar nuevamente que Akane estaba claramente en ropa interior. Se quitó la camisa china quedando únicamente con una camisola blanca. — Toma. — se la entregó evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

— Gra…gracias. — dijo ella cubriéndose al notar que ciertamente estaba semidesnuda. — Vamos a mi casillero, ahí guarde mi uniforme.

— Bi…bien. — dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie al instante, quería alejarse cuanto antes de esa incómoda situación. Había dado tres pasos cuando le escucho.

" **Paf"**

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Akane de rodillas extrañada.

— Mis…mis piernas…— dijo la chica viéndose las piernas. — Tiemblan mucho…

Akane intentó levantarse nuevamente y cayó otra vez al piso.

— Rayos. — se quejo la chica dándole un golpe al suelo. Lo intentó una tercera vez con el mismo resultado. — Es como si mis músculos fueran de gelatina.

— Es normal. — dijo Ranma acercándose a ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. — Apóyate en mí.

— Ranma…gra…gracias. — dijo la chica cuando vio a la pelirroja arrodillarse a su lado.

— Me pasaba todo el tiempo cuando era un niño. — continúo diciendo Ranma mientras comenzaron a andar lentamente hacia los casilleros. El sol ya se había puesto hace mucho dando paso a la noche, y seguramente solo estaban ellos dos en todo el instituto. — Algunos de tus músculos están inflamados debido al sobre esfuerzo y mañana será peor. Si te podrás mover, pero será muy doloroso.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Akane con algo de temor.

— Sí, es toda la tensión acumulada. En el momento que estabas luchando por tu vida tu mente decide ignorar cosas como el dolor o tus propios temores. — explicó Ranma. — Papá, solía ponerme en situaciones como estas muy seguido, aprendí a lidiar con el dolor a diario, hasta que no supe otra cosa, entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, viaje tras viaje, se vuelve un buen amigo a veces, uno que te recuerda que estás vivo.

Akane no dijo nada solo se preguntaba cuántos dolorosos entrenamientos había tenido que enfrentar Ranma gracias a la locura de su tío Genma. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue ese horrible trauma a los gatos que sufría el chico por esa loca técnica que su tío leyó en un libro. Vio a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía al lado que en ese momento le ayudaba a andar y sintió un poco de pena, pues esa maldición en parte también era por las locuras de su padre. Un hombre que lo había despojado del seno de su madre por esa loca promesa de entrenar a una gran artista marcial y aunque había cumplido, Ranma era el que había tenido que pagar un precio muy alto. Si, su tío quería a Ranma de eso no había duda, pero también no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo criar a un niño, y eso se notaba a leguas.

Llegaron a los casilleros en silencio luego de eso. Ranma dejó a Akane sola un momento para que ella pudiera cambiarse, y luego de unos minutos, en los cuales la chica luchó con cada una de sus extremidades para poder vestirse, lo llamo de vuelta para entregarle la camisa.

— Bien. — dijo Ranma que regreso ya hecho un chico para ponerse la camisa. — Sube.

El chico se había dado la vuelta y se había puesto de rodillas para que ella subiera a su espalda.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Akane algo sonrojada.

— No quiero llegar hasta mañana a la casa Akane. — respondió Ranma. — En tu estado tardaremos mucho y tengo mucha hambre. Hazme caso.

— Bi…bien. — acepto Akane tímidamente. — Pero solo porque tú insistes.

Akane subió a su espalda y el chico al instante la acomodo como si no pesara nada y comenzó a andar. Salieron del instituto y Ranma comenzó a saltar por los techos de las casas para cortar camino y llegar rápido al dojo. Akane se recostó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa la noche golpear su cara. La luna llena adornaba el cielo y por un segundo sintió que solo quería eso, el silencio, la brisa, la luna y las estrellas, y Ranma, ese bruto y su enorme y cálida espalda, ese tonto y sus grandes y fuertes brazos agarrando sus muslos sobre la falda, ese estúpido y sus cálidos labios, nada de prometidas, nada de enamorados, nada de su familia, nada de compromisos forzados o peleas, solo esa paz. Ranma saltaba ágil y rápidamente y antes de que pudiera notarlo ya estaban en la entrada.

— ¿Akane? — pregunto Ranma sacando a la chica de su ensueño.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué? — se sobresaltó la chica actuando como si por un segundo Ranma la hubiera descubierto teniendo esos pensamientos.

— Ya llegamos. — respondió algo incómodo mientras se rascaba la nariz. — ¿Crees que puedes andar bien de aquí?

— Sí, creo que sí. — respondió Akane. Ranma la colocó suavemente y ella nuevamente sintió que sus piernas temblaban, pero Ranma rápidamente la tomó del antebrazo y le sostuvo para evitar que cayera otra vez.

— Mejor lleguemos a la sala. — le sugirió.

— Si. — acepto Akane con una sonrisa.

 **…***…**

En la distancia la sombra misteriosa observaba como Ranma ayudaba a Akane a entrar al dojo.

— Mentiroso y mujeriego. Esto no puede ser posible. — se decía para sí mismo. — Ranma Saotome es el último de los hombres que se acercara a ella.

 **…***…**

La familia entera cenaba tranquilamente frente al televisor.

— ¡Ah gracias Kasumi! — exclamó Ranma satisfecho colocando su tazón vacío sobre la mesa. — Estuvo delicioso.

— De nada querido Ranma. — dijo Kasumi sonriente.

Ranma puso su mano sobre la mesa y disponía a levantarse cuando noto que había aplastado varios granos de arroz con su palma.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — volteo su mirada y a su lado la pobre Akane luchaba con los palillos para poder llevarse al menos un bocado a su estómago. Sus brazos estaban tan cansados y le temblaban tanto que su muñeca se sacudía violentamente cuando intentaba moverla hacia su boca. Y así la mayoría del arroz terminaba en la mesa y ella solo podía comer uno o dos granos.

Ranma sintió que su corazón se encogía ante tal imagen. Se armó de valor y la interrumpió.

— Pe…permíteme. — dijo el chico tímidamente sin voltear a ver a Akane.

— Ranma ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Akane al ver que le quitaba el tazón de arroz de las manos. Estaba casi vacío, porque claramente casi todo su contenido estaba sobre la mesa y sobre el pedazo de pescado frente a Akane.

— Kasumi, ¿Podrías servirme algo de arroz? — le pidió el chico.

— Claro. — dijo la mujer sonriente tomando al tazón para rellenarlo y regresárselo al chico.

— Una…parte…importante...del entrenamiento es…es comer bien. — dijo Ranma tímidamente tomando ahora los palillos de la mano de Akane.

— No es necesario. Yo puedo sola. — dijo la chica arisca.

— ¡Solo intento ser amable! ¿Está bien? — respondió Ranma ante la actitud orgullosa de la chica. — No te hagas ideas, es…por…es por el entrenamiento.

Luego de estas palabras Akane se dio por vencida y acepto que el chico la ayudara.

Soun y Genma estuvieron a punto de decir algún comentario burlón cuando Nabiki les lanzo la mirada más intimidante de la que fue capaz, al ver esto ambos señores se limitaron a voltear a ver sus tazones con temor y a comer en silencio. No podía permitir que Ranma hiciera alguna de sus típicas majaderías cuando alguien se burlaba de él, puesto que una pelea que terminará con los dichosos entrenamientos le podría salir costosa, necesitaba que estuvieran distraídos el mayor tiempo posible mientras ella arreglaba todo.

Por su parte Kasumi y la señora Nodoka miraban la escena enternecidas.

Ranma tomo los palillos y comenzó a dar de comer a Akane lentamente, esperando a que la chica masticara a su tiempo, ambos chicos estaban sonrojados hasta la médula. Akane no sabía qué pensar, Ranma la desconcertaba cada vez más, estaba siendo tan lindo con ella que se sentía en un sueño. Cada que Ranma acercaba los palillos a su boca Akane no hacía contacto visual con él, masticaba viendo al techo o al suelo, mientras que Ranma se limitaba a ver el tazón deseando que se acabase lo más rápido posible.

Una vez terminaron con el arroz, Ranma corto el pescado en trozos pequeños y se los dio de comer a Akane hasta que ya habían terminado con todo.

— Gra…gracias. — dijo Akane que no era capaz de levantar los ojos de su regazo.

— De…nada. — dijo Ranma que de igual manera miraba hacia el piso.

 **R** **&** **A**

Akane se despertó bastante tarde, a pesar de haber caído en un sueño profundo apenas tocó su almohada. En cuanto abrió los ojos lo sintió, su cuerpo pesado y al mover sus brazos y piernas el dolor fue indescriptible. Para su fortuna ella era demasiado fuerte y luego de moverse con algo de dificultad y tomar un baño el dolor fue disminuyendo, aunque no desapareció del todo.

Igual que el día anterior Ranma dejó una nota afuera de su cuarto citándola después de clases. Esta vez Akane si se preparó como era debido y empaco su traje de natación junto a otro gi.

 **…***…**

Estaba parada otra vez frente a la piscina con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba regular su respiración, las cuerdas y las rocas estaban otra vez atadas a sus extremidades. Frente a ella, de rodillas en la plancha de salto estaba Ranma con varios salvavidas en los brazos.

— Akane, ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto? — pregunto Ranma viendo que la chica se miraba algo cansada.

— Si…es algo que tengo que hacer. — respondió Akane. — No te pido que lo entiendas, solo…ayúdame.

— Bien. — dijo Ranma no muy convencido.

— ¡1! —

— ¡2! —

— ¡3! —

— ¡Hya! — nuevamente Akane saltó sin dudarlo. Esta vez estaba rebosante de confianza. No cometería el mismo error.

— Y ahí va nada. — dijo Ranma saltando hacia la piscina siguiendo a Akane.

Otra vez el enjambre de Pirañas comenzó a rodear a la chica apenas tocó el fondo de la piscina. Akane mantuvo los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la calma. Las pirañas se movían cada vez más cerca de manera amenazante hasta que decidieron atacar, en ese instante la chica abrió los ojos y comenzó a golpear a cualquier pez que se acercara casi al instante, a diferencia de la primera esta vez las rocas y su ropa mojada no le hicieron tanto estorbo, y se movía de manera libre y agraciada.

" _Aquí, hya, hya, hya"_

" _Allá, huh, hah, huh"_

" _Por acá, toma esto, y esto"_

Akane sentía que esta vez sí podía ver todos y cada de uno de los movimientos de los peces mucho antes de que estos comenzaran a hacerlos y los podía leer a la perfección, combinado con una extraña nueva velocidad que sintió resurgir en ella, se sentía imparable.

Ranma logro ver como esta vez Akane parecía no sentir miedo, sino que se concentraba a la espera del primer ataque y esquivaba y golpeaba de manera coordinada. Luego de varios segundos para sorpresa del chico ya no quedaba ninguna de las terribles pirañas, todas habían sido ahuyentadas por los golpes de la chica. " _Vaya que es fuerte_ " pensó la pelirroja nadando para acercarse a ella.

Akane yacía inmóvil en medio del agua, luego de haber terminado con todos los peces quiso mover sus brazos o sus piernas, pero estas no respondían. " _Diablos, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué ya no puedo moverme?"_ Akane hacia todo el esfuerzo posible, pero sentía que más bien estaba a punto de caer de espaldas de no ser por el agua que la rodeaba.

Ranma llegó hasta a ella y ahí fue cuando lo noto. La chica ya no podía moverse. Parecía querer luchar ahora contra su propio cuerpo para hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. " _¡Rayos! ¡Es una estúpida!_ " La pelirroja lo descifro al instante, sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Se apresuró a cortar las cuatro cuerdas con golpes rápidos y precisos para luego tomar a Akane entre brazos y salir nuevamente de la piscina de un salto.

— ¡Cof, cof, cof! — Akane tosía sacando algo de agua que había tragado mientras Ranma respiraba de manera agitada intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah! — Ranma colocó a Akane suavemente en el suelo otra vez y se alejó para observarla mejor. Esta vez a penas y la habían tocado, su gi estaba casi intacto. " _No conoce sus propios límites. Tiene más voluntad que cabeza_ " pensó Ranma mientras miraba Akane intentando regular su respiración acostada con los ojos cerrados " _Aunque la verdad…nunca había tenido un entrenamiento tan fuerte, como podría conocerlos_ ".

— Ra…Ranma…te…tengo miedo. — dijo Akane con la voz temblorosa sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

— ¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO MOVERME! — grito la chica asustada.

— Deja de llorar. Es algo normal. — dijo Ranma quitándole importancia mientras tiraba los salvavidas a un lado.

— ¡¿Normal?! ¿Estas demente? ¿Y que si no puedo volver a moverme nunca? — pregunto ahora Akane que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mover, aunque fuera un dedo, pero no podía.

— Eso no pasara boba. Ya te dije, estás llevando tu cuerpo a nuevos límites. — le explico Ranma mientras la levantaba suavemente entre sus brazos. La cabeza de Akane cayó entre los pechos de la pelirroja haciendo que se sonrojara. — Tus músculos están agotados, debido al uso excesivo de fuerza que hiciste bajo el agua, es normal que colapsen de esta manera.

— A ti… ¿También te ha pasado? — preguntó Akane tímida mientras Ranma comenzaba a andar hacia la salida.

— Más de lo que creo recordar y no te preocupes tengo la solución perfecta para ello. — le respondió sonriendo con confianza.

 **…***…**

— ¡Ya llegamos! — anuncio Ranma mientras deslizaba la puerta con el pie, pues cargaba a Akane en brazos. – ¿Eh?

Era extraño, ni Kasumi o su mamá se asomaron a recibirlos. De hecho, la casa estaba en completo silencio.

— Al parecer no hay nadie. — concluyó Akane al ver que ni el sonido de la televisión lograba escucharse.

— Si, que raro. — dijo ahora Ranma entrando a la cocina. Necesitaba un par de cosas antes de ayudar a Akane a recobrar algo de movilidad.

En la mesa había una pequeña nota " _Tía Nodoka, Nabiki y yo_ _tuvimos que realizar unos pendientes y papá y tío Genma salieron a un viaje con el señor Happosai. La cena está en el microondas. Los quiere, Kasumi_ ".

— Parece que volverán algo tarde. — dijo Ranma enseñándole el papel a Akane.

— Todo esto es extraño. — dijo Akane en tono desconfiado. — Papa no dijo nada, sí que fue un viaje muy repentino.

 **…***…**

 _Con Genma, Soun y Happosai._

— ¡¿Maestro está seguro que este es el camino a esa famosa aldea?! — pregunto Soun agotado gritando sobre el fuerte viento de la tormenta que los azotaba en ese momento, mientras intentaba escalar un enorme risco. Más abajo los seguía Genma que al parecer tampoco podía más.

— ¡Si maestro! ¡Este camino no figuraba en su mapa! — grito Genma.

— ¡Ustedes solo cállense y síganme! ¡Nunca duden de su maestro! — respondió Happosai más arriba. Dentro de su pequeño dogi se podía ver que sobre salían algunas prendas femeninas que no le cabían dentro de la ropa.

" **Broom"**

Un relámpago surcó el cielo nocturno iluminando el rostro del maestro " _Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Nabiki_ " pensó con una mirada maliciosa mientras escalaba.

 **…***…**

 _Con Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki._

— Estoy segura que a Akane le hubiera gustado este lugar. — dijo Kasumi sintiéndose algo mal por haber dejado a su hermana menor en casa.

— No te preocupes Kasumi. Akane está muy ocupada con su entrenamiento no tiene tiempo para estas cosas ahora. — dijo Nabiki antes de darle un largo sorbo a una limonada " _Yo si me merezco un buen descanso_ " pensó la mediana de los Tendo completamente relajada.

— Cierto Kasumi. Estoy segura de que la dulce Akane está más que feliz de estar a solas con mi querido hijo. — dijo Nodoka.

Las tres estaban recostadas con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mientras tenían una máscara verde en el rostro y dos pepinos en los ojos. Se encontraban dentro de un lujoso Spa de aguas termales mientras varios hombres atractivos las atendían diligentemente.

 **…***…**

Ranma recostó a Akane sobre la mesa de la cocina y se fue a calentar algo de agua.

— En un momento estoy contigo. — dijo y la chica asintió tímidamente sin decir nada más.

Akane permanecía viendo el techo de la cocina sin decir nada mientras escuchaba a Ranma abrir el refrigerador y luego entrar y salir de la cocina cargando quién sabe qué cosas. Luego de unos minutos regreso hacia ella echó un chico.

— Muy bien. Tu baño está listo. — dijo el chico llegando otra vez al campo de visión de Akane.

— ¿Ba…baño? — preguntó Akane sonrojada.

— Ya lo veras. — dijo Ranma antes de tomarla delicadamente para cargarla hacia el baño.

 **…***…**

— ¿Y estas seguro de esto Ranma? — preguntó Akane temerosa al ver la bañera rebosar de agua y hielo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — respondió Ranma intentando tranquilizarla.

Acto seguido la sentó en una pequeña silla cerca de la llave de agua. Akane no podía evitar sentirse como una muñequita con la que Ranma jugaba y trataba con delicadeza.

— Esto…ammm…voy a…voy a…qui…quitarte el gi. — dijo Ranma sin verle la cara. El rostro de Akane se encendió y tampoco quiso ver a Ranma a la cara.

— Si…si cl…claro. — dijo Akane con la voz temblorosa. " _Esto es muy vergonzoso_ " pensó la chica.

Ranma desató suavemente el obi de la cintura y luego comenzó a bajar el zubon lentamente, evitando hacer el menor contacto con la piel de Akane. Por su lado Akane mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba segura de que si miraba a Ranma haciendo eso se desmayaría de inmediato con un gran chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Para terminar, el chico le quitó la chaqueta lentamente y coloco la ropa a un lado de manera ordenada.

Ranma agradecía que esa vez a la chica se le ocurrió llevar su traje de baño sino eso hubiera sido muchísimo más vergonzoso de lo que ya era.

— Bi…bien ahora te meteré y reposaras por unos minutos ahí. — dijo Ranma levantándola nuevamente.

— Bien. — dijo Akane asintiendo.

Ranma la levantó nuevamente y se acercó a la bañera para bajar lentamente a Akane hacia su interior. El pie derecho fue el primero en hacer contacto con el agua y luego de unos segundos fue que lo sintió.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — Akane soltó un sonoro grito cerca del rostro de Ranma al sentir como si el agua helada quemara su piel.

Ranma cayó de espaldas con Akane encima de él.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? — pregunto molesto el chico mientras se tapa los oídos.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Esa agua está congelada! — respondió Akane viéndolo con furia. — ¡Pensé que moriría del dolor!

— ¡Oh vamos Akane! Solo es un poco de hielo. — intentó tranquilizarle Ranma.

Akane intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mover su brazo, pero apenas y lo consiguió unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele el estómago? — pregunto el chico al ver su rostro de esfuerzo.

— ¡Quiero pegarte, pero mi cuerpo no me responde idiota! — respondió Akane mientras seguía intentándolo. — Ahora se bueno y mueve mi mano con fuerza hacia tu cara ¿sí?

— Deja de perder el tiempo. — dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie cargando otra vez a Akane.

— ¡No Ranma, ni se te ocurra! ¡Espera unos minutos por favor! ¡Ranma! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Akane rogaba, pero el chico no escucho de razones y la colocó de golpe dentro de la bañera. El dolor fue tal que Akane se mareó al instante y se desmayó.

— Es lo mejor Akane. — dijo Ranma con la esperanza de que la chica lo hubiera escuchado antes de perder la razón por completo. — Luego me lo agradecerás.

 **…***…**

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que todavía estaba en el baño. Luego recordó lo que Ranma le hizo y los abrió de golpe, miró hacia abajo pero ya no había nada de hielo. En su lugar estaba tomando un relajante baño de agua caliente.

— ¿Ranma? — pregunto la chica intentando voltear hacia atrás sin mucho éxito. El chico apareció arrodillándose a su lado.

— Veo que ya despertaste. — dijo Ranma sonriendo de manera burlona.

— ¡Eres un grosero! — dijo Akane recordando lo que le había hecho hacía unos minutos. Para su sorpresa su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y logró sacar la mano de la bañera para intentar darle una cachetada que Ranma logró evitar sosteniéndole de la muñeca.

— ¿Ya lo viste? — pregunto el chico de manera retórica.

— Que bien, ya puedo moverme. — dijo Akane sorprendida.

— No del todo. — al instante Ranma le soltó y Akane no fue capaz de mantener su brazo en el aire y este cayó hacienda un sonoro " **plop** " dentro de la bañera. — Algunos de tus músculos todavía siguen inflamados, por ende, a veces podrás moverte y otras no tanto.

— Entiendo. — dijo Akane.

Akane vio sus utensilios para bañarse y su cara se puso roja nuevamente. Todo el comportamiento de Ranma había sido extraño desde que llego la mama de Shampoo, pero ya que ahora él se estaba comportando de manera diferente ella decidió ser algo atrevida también. No había nadie en casa así que se aventuró a probar, Akane sintió la curiosidad de ver hasta donde llegaba ese nuevo Ranma.

— ¿Ra…Ranma? — le llamó la chica tímidamente.

— Si. — respondió el chico tranquilamente.

— Sería po…posible…que…po…podrías ayudarme. — acto seguido señaló con la mirada la pequeña esponja de baño al otro lado.

— ¿Yo…yo? — pregunto el chico asustado.

— Si…no hay nadie más…aquí. — respondió Akane sin ver el rostro del chico que en ese momento podía estallar de lo rojo que estaba. — Bueno, pero…entiendo…si no quieres tu…

— No…está…está bien. — dijo rápidamente Ranma. La verdad no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Estaban solos y no había nadie que interrumpiera ese instante. Y el hecho que Akane se portara tan dócil, le hacía sentir más atraído hacia a ella en ese momento. Si tenía suerte tal vez podía probar más de sus dulces labios.

— Solo…serán los hombros. — dijo ahora la chica.

— Claro…está bien. — dijo Ranma tomando la pequeña esponja entre sus manos junto a una toalla.

Se sentó atrás de Akane y le cubrió con la toalla hasta la altura del pecho para después empujarla suavemente hacia adelante para tener mejor acceso a su espalda. Luego puso su mano lentamente sobre los hombros de la chica y bajo los tirantes del traje de baño dejando sus hombros desnudos. Akane cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar algún suspiro, porque el simple contacto de los manos da Ranma sobre su piel la hacían estremecer.

— ¿A…así está bien? — pregunto Ranma tímidamente.

— S.…sí. — respondió Akane deseosa de que continuara.

Ranma mojo la esponja y luego la froto con algo de jabón antes de colocarla suavemente sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica. Akane no podía moverse por completo, pero de seguro si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones hubiera dado un brinco al sentir la mano de Ranma moverse suavemente sobre sus hombros. Era tan suave y delicado, como si tuviese miedo de romperla con el más mínimo contacto, era una dulce tortura el sentirlo detrás de ella, escuchar su respiración algo agitada y el calor que emanaba de sus manos sobre su piel, sentía que quemaba casi tanto como el hielo hacia unos minutos.

Ranma por su lado sentía que se iba a desfallecer en ese instante, estaba luchando contra sí mismo y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de autocontrol posible para no delatar cuanto le estaba gustando eso. La piel de Akane eran tan suave y blanca que parecía de porcelana, por momentos se sentía desesperado pues la emoción crecía cada vez más en sus pantalones que seguramente se iban a romper. Afortunadamente Akane ignoraba por completo su estado, y fue en ese momento que Ranma se fijó en su rostro y parecía, no podía ser posible, pero le parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, tenía los ojos y la boca entreabierta en un gesto de absoluto placer, y eso lejos de incomodarlo lo atraía. " _Lo que me faltaba_ " pensó el chico desesperado, ahora estaba peor.

Akane no podía más, estaba segura que de seguir así iba morir, deseaba que Ranma dejará de masajear sus hombros con ese jabón y fuera más allá de su espalda, tal vez hacia sus brazos, sus piernas sus pechos o lo que él quisiera, si ese inocente contacto era capaz de hacerla sentir esa amalgama de sensaciones, quería saber que había más allá de eso.

— Po…podrías ir más…abajo. — sugirió Akane suavemente intentando no delatar cuanto disfrutaba ese contacto.

— E…está bien. — dijo Ranma con los ojos cargados de deseo. Lentamente bajó el resto del traje de baño de Akane hasta su cintura y luego comenzó a masajear suavemente toda su espalda. Akane soltó un sonoro suspiro al sentir las manos de Ranma sobre su espalda desnuda, Ranma movía sus manos de manera suave y acompasada sin querer perder detalle de esa hermosa visión frente el, no quiera desatender ningún detalle de la espalda de Akane, estaba enteramente entregado a esa acción, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que sostenía entre sus manos y merecía toda la dedicación del mundo.

" _Me matarás, pero seguro abra valido la pena_ " pensó el chico antes de aventurarse a ir más allá. No supo cómo ni de donde, seguramente nació de la punzante excitación que mantenía en esos momentos, pero se armó de valor y movió sus manos hacia adelante para comenzar a enjabonar el estómago de Akane, apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica que tembló de pies a cabeza cuando sintió su respiración sobre su cuello.

— ¿Qué…qué haces? — susurro Akane que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese contacto.

— Estoy ayudándote. — respondió Ranma hipnotizado. No podía detenerse, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, estaba completamente entregado a su tarea, y a lo que ella le pidiera.

Continuo el movimiento suave y circular con ambas manos, y comenzó a subir a la altura de los pechos de la chica, esta soltó una patada y se mordió los labios cuando las manos de Ranma rozaron la parte de baja de sus pechos.

— Ra…Ranma. — susurro Akane sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — se atrevió a preguntar. Definitivamente no era él mismo, pero ¿Quién de los dos estaba en mejor posición? Ninguno actuaba con normalidad en ese momento, pues eran manejados por la curiosidad y el deseo. Como si de la nada una gran represa se rompiera liberando todo eso que se habían negado a aceptar o a sentir.

— No. — dijo al instante la chica. Se avergonzaba de sí misma en ese momento, su respuesta fue casi un ruego que escapó rápido de su mente y salió por su boca.

Sin dudarlo Ranma al fin se apoderó de los pechos de Akane, y sin pensarlo tiró la toalla que la cubría para observar cada detalle de ellos. Cuanto se arrepintió de llamarla plana, ciertamente no eran más grande que su forma femenina, pero eran perfectos ya que cabían en las palmas de su mano, firmes y hermosos, sus rozados pezones, lo brillantes que se miraban gracias al agua y el jabón.

Ya no podía más, suavemente se acercó más hacia el rostro de la chica, sus ojos cerrados concentrada en cada una de las sensaciones, su boca entreabierta invitándolo a sellar sus labios con los de ella, su respiración agitada y su cabello alborotado.

— Lo siento. — fue todo lo que Akane alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir la boca de Ranma sobre la suya.

Esta vez su cuerpo si respondió a como ella quería y se dio la vuelta para rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos. No quería dejarlo ir, desde la última vez que lo tuvo tan cerca se moría por volver a sentir la calidez y la fuerza de los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. Lo jalo con fuerza y él entró con ella dentro de la bañera, sin importarle su ropa o el desastre que ya estaban haciendo en ese baño. Ranma la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él sin perder un segundo de contacto con la boca de Akane.

Corto el beso solo para apreciar al fin frente él los hermosos pechos de la chica, Akane se sonrojó violentamente al ver que Ranma la miraba con deseo, pero parecía un hombre hambriento ante el más suculento de los manjares. Sin pensarlo más se aventuró y aprisiono uno de ellos con su boca mientras la chica soltó un sonoro gemido.

Akane sintió que iba a desfallecer al sentir la boca del chico chupar con fuerza sus pechos como si estuviera devorándola viva, para Ranma su piel era tan suave y delicada que sabía a gloria dentro de su boca, beso su pecho hasta llegar su cuello y luego buscó nuevamente sus labios sedientos. Quería mas, la quería ella, quería todo y nada lo iba a detener.

— ¿Akane estás ahí? — preguntó la suave voz de Kasumi afuera del baño.

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos inundados por el terror al escuchar esa voz y sin pensarlo Akane hundió a Ranma en la bañera en el instante que la puerta se abría dando paso a Kasumi.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Kasumi? — saludo la chica apoyando su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera mientras le dedicaba la más radiante sonrisa de la que era capaz.

— Yo muy bien. Tuvimos un relajante baño en un Spa cerca de aquí. — respondió sonriente Kasumi. — En realidad me siento muy mal porque no pudiste acompañarnos, así que te compre unos dulces.

— ¡Oh que amable eres Kasumi! En realidad, no tenías porque, estaba muy ocupada con el entrenamiento. — dijo Akane. — Pero muchas gracias.

" _Maldición_ " se quejaba Ranma. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de coger un poco de aire antes de la chica lo hundiera. Akane lo mantenía sumergido con una gran fuerza que casi parecía mentira que hacía unos minutos no se podía mover. Si Kasumi no se iba pronto él iba a morir ahogado.

— ¿Por cierto sabes donde esta Ranma? — pregunto ahora Kasumi. — Me parece extraño ya que yo deje la cena lista, pero está intacta en el microondas.

— No, la verdad no tengo idea. — respondió Akane negando con la cabeza mientras el chico se sacudió un poco bajo su mano. " _Quédate quieto_ " pensó la chica algo molesta. — Seguro el aprovechado anda con alguna de sus dichosas prometidas.

Ranma escuchó eso y solo se limitó mirarla ceñudo desde abajo del agua. Luego le mordió la mano en señal de protesta.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó Akane sacando la mano del agua al instante.

— Akane ¿estás bien, estás muy roja, seguro que no tienes fiebre? — pregunto ahora Kasumi viendo el estado agitado de su hermana. — Tal vez el agua está muy caliente. — Kasumi disponía acercarse para ver la temperatura.

— ¡NO! — grito la chica agitando ambos brazos. — ¡El agua está muy bien! ¡Créeme Kasumi estoy excelente! ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor! ¡Jejejejeje!

Akane reía nerviosa y a la vez aliviada de que su hermana no haya insistido.

— ¡Santo cielo! Mira tus brazos tienes unos cortes muy feos. — dijo ahora Kasumi al ver los brazos de Akane. Tenía unos pequeños cortes de uno o dos centímetros causados por las pirañas, pero al parecer para Kasumi eso era casi digno de una consulta con el doctor Tofu.

— No Kasumi no es nada. — dijo Akane quitándole peso.

— Podría infectarse. Voy por el botiquín. — insistió Kasumi saliendo del baño.

Acto seguido Akane jalo a su prometido de la trenza para sacarlo del agua. — Sal de aquí cuanto antes — susurro entre dientes.

— ¡Iiiiigh! — el chico salió cogiendo aire y agradeciendo a los dioses por esa segunda oportunidad para vivir. — Sí, sí. — alcanzó a decir mientras agitaba la cabeza asintiendo como un resorte.

Se levantó como alma que llevaba el diablo de la bañera y corrió para abrir la ventana, se paró en el borde y justo cuando disponía a saltar se dio la vuelta. — Akane.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la chica que no apartaba la mirada de la puerta atenta a la entrada de Kasumi.

— Yo…esto que paso…yo. — dijo ahora el chico serio.

— Si…luego lo hablaremos. — dijo Akane dejando de ver la puerta para voltear a ver a Ranma.

— Tienes suerte, todavía hay banditas. — dijo Kasumi concentrada en el interior del botiquín al instante que abrió la puerta del baño nuevamente.

" **BAAANG** "

Akane había tirado un balde que estaba próximo a ella y le dio a Ranma en toda la cara lanzándolo lejos de la ventana.

— Cielos ¿Qué fue eso Akane? — pregunto Kasumi asustada al ver que su hermana había lanzado algo por la ventana con una gran fuerza.

— ¡Un gato! — respondió sonriente y nerviosa la chica. — Tu sabes que Ranma los odia.

— Pobrecillo, no debes de tratar así a los animales Akane. — le aleccionó Kasumi. — Con un poco de agua hubiera bastado. — luego le dio dos tiernos golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice a su hermana menor a modo de castigo. — No lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Si. Lo siento Kasumi. — se disculpó Akane recostándose agotada dentro de la bañera. Luego que el efecto de todo, el miedo, la excitación y la tensión pasó, el cansancio volvió a ella de golpe.

— Ahora, tal vez debería llamar al doctor Tofu para que te examine. — dijo Kasumi mientras se sentaba a la par de la bañera. — Una consulta nunca está de más, ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Blop, blop, blop! — fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Akane pues se había sumergido por completo dentro de la bañera solo dejando sus brazos afuera. Estaba frustrada por cómo había terminado ese lindo momento por la inconveniente interrupción de la dulce y servicial Kasumi, era imposible enojarse con ella, pero si maldecía su suerte como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Akane, ¿Por qué te estás bañando en traje de baño? — pregunto Kasumi extrañada al ver a su hermana con el traje de baño a la mitad de su cintura. — A veces eres muy graciosa. — añadió sonriente mientras comenzaba a curarle el brazo derecho.

 **…***…**

— ¿Pero Ranma que te paso? — pregunto Nodoka al ver al chico entrar a la casa con la ropa lodosa, cubierto de hojas, empapado, con un ojo morado y con la cara roja debido al golpe del balde. — ¿En dónde andabas?

— Tomando un baño mamá. — respondió el chico con desgana mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su cuarto.

— La cena esta lista. ¿No quieres comer? — pregunto ahora Nodoka viéndolo pasar preocupada.

— Gracias mamá, hoy no tengo hambre. — respondió el chico cuando ya iba a la mitad del pasillo.

" _Maldición Akane, ese golpe no era necesario_ " pensó el chico con rabia mientras se sobaba la cara.

 **…***…**

La sombra observó como Ranma había salido volando de la ventana para caer de boca en unos matorrales cerca del patio de la casa.

— Esto lo confirma. Es un total degenerado sin control. — se dijo a sí mismo. — Tendrá que vérselas conmigo si quiere acercársele a mi hermosa rosa negra. ¡Yo A-Kun la protegeré con mi vida! ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—" _CALLATEEEE_ "— gritó alguien dentro de la casa sobre la cual estaba parado.

— Lo siento amable señor. — se disculpó A-Kun. Acto seguido se fue saltando de tejado en tejado mientras aún reía como un maníaco. — ¡Ah jajajajajajajaja!

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí por hoy, casi me olvido de publicar el cap jajaja me disculpo, pero es que estuve tan ocupado el dia de hoy que de no ser porque me golpie el dedo pequeño del pie con el borde de la mesa (por lo cual vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos) no me hubiera acordado.**

 **El siguiente cap sera publicado el otro mes, espero poder hacerlo antes del 15 de Noviembre, porqueeeeeee?...pues porque el 31 de Octubre publicaré la segunda parte y final del Especial de Halloween, sino lo han leído qué esperan vayan yaaaaaaaaaaa! Aqui los espero...a ver, a ver, los vi, los vi, los vi...moviéndose pero a la de ya!**

 **Ya?**

 **Bueno, gracias, ahora si. Jajaja no ya hablando enserio, seria genial que fueran a leerla y me digan que tal. Ahora bromas aparte, agradezco todos los reviews que han dejado y aquí dejo las respuesta a algunos que han dejado nombre, espero no se me haya escapado ninguno:**

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Pronto todas tus dudas seran resueltas, pero para eso falta así que paciencia. Es dificil pero guardo la esperanza que pronto mi pais saldra adelante. Por cierto soy chico, jajaja. Gracias por el review, un beso y un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

 **Naty:** Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Esperemos pronto logremos superar esta crisis que nos asedia y nuestro hermoso país salga adelante libre. En otra nota, soy hombre jijiji, gracias por el review que bueno que te está gustando el fic, un beso y un abrazo, y gracias por leerme.

 **Melisa:** No les pediría dinero (no es que esté juzgando a nadie que lo haga, pero por suerte no estoy en dificultades económicas de momento y ojalá nunca). Lo que sí haré pronto es enchufar mi canal de Twitch (ya lo tengo hecho, solo que no estoy listo para que me conozcan jajaja soy muy timido), y ahí bastaría con un follow, pero eso será más adelante. Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, un beso y un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

 **Yancy:** Ufff y espera que los vienen se ponen más intensos. Gracias por el review, un beso y un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

 **yamila Rojas:** Nabiki esta moviendo muchos hilos, y este será su acto de títeres más ambicioso pues es el que tiene potencial de dejarle montañas de dinero creo que es más que obvio decirles que ella es mi personaje preferido de este universo. Y ojala pronto mi país salga de esta crisis, no pierdo las esperanzas. Gracias por tu review, un beso y un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

 **caro:** Todo pasa, y esto también pasará. Y pues Ranma se ve obligado a adaptarse a las circunstancias, así como buen luchador del todo vale, está aprendiendo de Nabiki. Gracias por el review, un beso y un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

 **StaAkane:** Gracias y pues veremos que viene a hacer parfume, y pues Akane y Ranma van a madurar aunque no va a ser fácil. Jajaja aunque falta un poco para eso. Un beso y un abrazo, y gracias por leerme.

 **A los que dicen solo "Guest" pues no pude responderles directamente porque sería algo confuso, pero agradezcos sus comentarios y apoyo!**

 **Ya quedan menos capítulos para terminar esta divertida historia.**

Me despido no sin antes pedirles que comente, critiquen y agradecerles por leerme!


End file.
